Little surprises
by Blueberrybaby
Summary: "daiki this is Joshua he's your son" I said as I look at Joshua "Joshua this is your dad his name is daiki" I said as I look from one to the other. Looking at them right now they really look alike except Joshua has icy blue eyes like my right eye but everything else is daiki from the color of his skin to the color of his hair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: it's a new day

_Author's note: hello there I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing. Hopefully you will enjoy this story as much as I did when I was writing it. I'm just going to give you a little detail of my oc she is a normal high school girl with some little secrets. She moved back to japan to get away from her troubles but moving back might have not been a good idea. Why because she moved away from japan because she had a horrible incident happen there. But as she tries to move on she can't help but remember what happen to her and how it affect her relationship with her friends and the person she loves. That's all I'm saying you have to find out what happens to her from the past and the present._

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" ugh why stupid alarm why do you have to be so annoying. I think as I slam the alarm to turn it off.

"Ugh I really want to stay home and sleep more" I said as I get up and walk to my bathroom. "Hello beautiful" I say as I look at myself in the mirror. I wash my face, brush my teeth, brush my hair and do it in a French braid. I walk out of my bathroom and put my new uniform on and look at myself in the mirror.

"I don't look half bad if I do say so myself" I say as I bring my long red braided her over my left shoulder. I applied a little perfume and walk out of my room to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning uncle what's for breakfast" I said to my uncle as I walk to the counter.

"Good morning nana did you sleep well" uncle said as he pass me a plate of eggs and toast.

I live with my uncle ever since I moved away from my parents. They live in America I moved cause I couldn't handle being around people who only wanted money from me and nothing more. My uncle said that I could live with him so I moved in the summer and I been here ever since its only been a couple of months but I'm getting used to living with him and the way things work here.

I used to live here with my family but then we moved away because my parents wanted to move to America because they thought I could use the time there to focus on working on my career. I work as a model so I model for a lot of things I became big because people said I had the air of a model whatever that means. They said I looked beautiful in all of my pictures I had unusual eyes one eye is icy blue and the other is gold. I grew up like this as an object of money for my parents which I never liked so when I could I would visit japan and hang out with my friends. Anyways I have to eat and get going or else I'll be late.

I eat all my food and thank my uncle for the food "nana don't forget to take your lunch I'll drive you to school today ok" said my uncle as he hands me my lunch.

"Thank you uncle I'll meet you in your car k" I said as I walk out of the house as I make my way to the car the neighbor next comes out of his house and walks right by me.

Wait a minute is that "kiki" I said to the guy as he stops and looks over his shoulder.

"What" he said with annoyance in his voice.

I walked up to him "It's me nana remember I used to live around here when I was little and I used to visit you guys when you were in middle school" I said as I stand in front of him. He's grown so much he's much taller than me too well he always was.

"If I did know you I would have said something when I walked by now don't bother me" he said as he turn his head and left.

"You…you don't remember me" I said as he walks away from me I stand there in a daze and snap out of it when I felt a hand on my head. I turn to see my uncle standing next to me and looking at me with a worried look "you ok sweetie is something wrong."

I shake my head no and look at my uncle with a smile "I'm fine I just was talking to a friend" I said as I walk back to the car and open it and got in.

My uncle got in after me and drove off on the way to school I saw him again and began thinking about what I did to make him forget me._ Why did you forget me Daiki I thought you loved me and you would never forget me when I moved I guess I was wrong._ I thought as I looked out the window maybe it had something to do with what happen to me three years ago. Maybe he felt guilty because he couldn't protect me.

**Flashback-**

"_Kiki look at the pretty fishes they're so cute right" a red head said as she gazed at the little fishes with her heterochromatic eyes. _

"_Don't call me that out in public we're not kids anymore!" yelled the blue haired boy at the girl in front of him "Stop being like that you will always be my kiki" said the girl as she giggled and looked at him "Ugh whatever stop looking at the fishes and let's go back to my house" said the boy as he took the girls hand and drags her along._

"_Kiki how long have we been together I can't remember when it was that we started dating" said the girl "really nana how do you forget something like that I thought girls were the one to be excited about things like that" said daiki "things like remembering dates and stuff I forget easily and you know that" they stop walking and look at each. _

"_Why did we stop walking for" said nana "cause I forgot when we got together too" they both looked at each other with blank faces and burst out laughing. _

"_Well whatever let's go to your house so we can watch TV" "yea yea I know already" they continued walking until they reach daiki's house and walked inside._

_As they take their shoes off daiki's mother walks to the front entrance and greets them in a hurry "Hi kids I have to make a run and pick up your father at the airport I'll be back in an hour there's food in the fridge so help yourself ok bye" she said as she runs out the door._

"_well you go to my room and I'll bring some food and drinks up ok" said daiki as he kisses nana on her forehead "ok I'll play some video games then " she goes upstairs and goes in to his room._

_Few moments later daiki comes into his room with some snacks and drinks and lays next to nana on the bed. "Don't move or you'll make me lose butthole" said nana as she focuses on the game _

"_Pfft as if you'll win you always lose when you play this game" daiki said as he laughs and poke nana's cheek. She brushes his hand away focuses on the game._

"_At least I can beat you" nana said as she pauses the game and sticks her tongue out at daiki. Daiki looked at her with a cold glare "What..Did..You..Say.." daiki got up off the bed and pushes nana back on the bed._

"_I said that I can at least beat __**you**__" nana said looking up at daiki with a smile. "You really thinking you can beat me, huh" daiki said as he puts his forehead on hers "yea actually I do" nana looked at daiki and poked his nose with hers._

_They stay quiet and look into each other's eyes before daiki kisses nana on her lips. He pulls away and looks at her "Punch me if you don't like what I'm about to do ok" daiki said as he kisses her again but more passionately and cups her face with his hand._

"_..Daiki.." nana whispered his name as he kisses her cheek and then her neck and works he's way down on her collarbone. _

"_Nana I love you" daiki says as he kisses her collarbone and looks at her with passion in his eyes._

"_Daiki I'm a little scared can we go slower" nana says as she looks up at daiki with her cheek red. He looks at her and kisses her again and pulls back. "Its ok nana I'm scared too see" he brings her head to his chest and listen "__**doki doki" **__his heart goes and she looks up at him surprised._

"_Your nerves too daiki" nana said "yea I am I would only do this with the person I love" daiki said as he rub the back of his and looks away shyly. _

"_You're so cute daiki" nana said and hugs him. _

"_I'm the one that's supposed to say that" daiki says and pushes nana down on the bed again and beings to kiss her and fondle her as she gasp for air in between kisses._

_That night they became one and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day nana woke to her cellphone ringing gets up quietly without wake up daiki and answer the phone. "Hello "she answer and hears her mother screams asking her where she's been and to get back home. She tells her mom ok and hangs up the phone. Nana walks over to daiki's bed and looks at his face and kisses it softly get dress and walks out of his room without a sound. As she leaves daiki's house she sends a text to him saying that she had to leave home and that she will see him later. As she sends her sweetheart the text with a smile she bumps into some one._

"_**Hey watch where you're going….ohohoho look at this cutie"**__ said some thug looking guy to his two friends. _

"_**Got ourselves a cute little kitty" **__said one guy. _

"_**How about you hang with us and have a good time with us huh baby doll" **__said the other guy._

"_Sorry but I have other places to be" nana said as she tried to get by them but ends up being pushed into an empty alley. "What the hell what are you doing" nana said as she got up off the floor._

"_**Don't be scared sweetheart we just want to have fun with you" **__said thug 1._

"_Get out of my way I don't have time for you" nana tried her hardest to get by but gets slammed into a wall by one of the thugs "Please let go of me I'm trying to go home please" nana said as she tried to fight back the tears._

"_**Don't worry sweetie once we get what we want you can go home"**__ thug 2 said as he grabs nana by hair and brings his face closer to her and kisses her. Nana feels disgust as she feel his tongue go into her mouth and touches her. When she feels that she bites down hard on the thugs tongue and kicks him in the nuts._

"_**Ugh.*cough* you bitch" **__he goes down and nana tries to run but gets her hair snatched by the other thug and falls back down. __**"You bitch who you think you are"**__ said thug 2 as he kicks nana in the stomach and the other thug joins in. The thug that nana bite and kick got up and push the other guys out of the way. He get on top of nana and pulls a knife out._

"_**Be a good little kitten and take it like a women or you get this"**__ the thug on top said as he licks the knife and rips nana shirt to shreds and lifts her skirt up. Nana lays there filled with fear as she feels him go in and she blacks out._

_The next she knew was she heard the thugs high five each other and calling her a slut and walking away. She got up and sits on the ground and tears begin to fall as she looks down at her ripped shirt. She touched her face and could feel something coming out of her nose it was blood. Blood was coming out of her nose the side of her head and on her head somewhere she couldn't tell where. She got up and walked out of the alley and began to walk as she was walking she walked into someone she looked up and saw a lady looking at her in horror. She screamed and tried to call for help but then nana blacked out again before she could hit the floor the lady held her and called the police. The next thing she knew she woke up in a room looking up at a white ceiling she looks around and finds daiki sitting in a chair asleep. She tries to get up but whines in pain from her stomach and lays back down. Daiki hears her whimpers and wakes and runs up to her._

"_Nana are you! Don't get just lay back and rest you're injured badly" daiki said as he holds her hand and scooted the chair over to her bed and sits down. "Nana what happen why did you leave you should have told me that you were leaving I would have went with you to drop you off at home" daiki says as he looks at her with tears in his eyes._

"…_I'm sorry.. I didn't ..want.. to wake you up so I just left" nana said as she shed tears and covered her eyes with the back of her arm. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" she repeated again and again sobbing in between cries._

"_Nana don't apologies it's not your fault… it's not it's mine.. it's my fault!" daiki yelled he lean over nana's bed and grabs her hand kisses it then leaves before he did he looked at her one last time and left. Nana never saw daiki after that the next day she left japan and never came back to visit daiki._

**End flashback-**

I never did talk to him when I left I tried but he never answered me or he wouldn't be home so I stop calling him. *sigh* I sigh as I think about what happen to me.

"…na…nana…NANA!' my uncle yells my name and I snap out of it and looked at my uncle who was looking at me with worry "are you ok do you want to go home" he ask as I look at him.

I smile at him as hard as I could "I'm fine uncle I'm still sleepy is all" I say to make him not worry about me.

"Ok, well then we'll be there in a bit so get your things ready ok" my uncle says to as he's driving. We continue driving and shortly later we arrive at school. "So nana we're here have fun at school ok if anything happens text or call me ok" my uncle say to me smiling.

"Ok uncle well I'll be going then, bye" I say as I get out of the car and shut it with a bang. Walk a few steps and turn to watch my uncle drive off. I take a deep breath and turn to face the school and I look up.

"Ok nana it's a new start and I can do this hope I can make some friends" I say as I walk pass the school gate. As I walk I look around the school ground and was amazed by how big the school is. "So cool!" I say as I walking around and I was taking pictures and saying hi to people that walked by. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Daiki you have to go to practice today even if you don't want to!" a girl was yelling and I turned to see where it was coming from. It was right behind me a few steps back and I saw pink hair run into me and I fall back with a **Thud**! "Ouch.. OH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I Was… loo…" she looked down at me as she was talking then stop and was wearing a confused and surprised look. "Nana…is that you?" she says to me and I shook my head yes.

"It's me suki it's been a while huh" I say with a smile at her and she gets off of me and we sit and look at each other next thing I know she gives me a bear hug and I almost feel back but I caught myself.

"NANA OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" suki yells as she hugs me and hugs me tighter I hug her back and smile in her hug. "It has been to long I missed you guys so much" I say.

"Welcome back nana! Daiki look it's nana she's back" suki says as she turns to look at daiki. He looks at me with cold eyes and walks away. "Daiki where are you going. Say hi to nana" she says getting up off the ground and helps me up. "DAIKI!" satsuki yells at daiki but he continues walking without looking back.

"Nana sorry he probably is just nerves seeing you is all" satsuki says to me and I look at him as he walks away.

"Yea maybe you're right" I say sadly and dust myself off and fix my red hair and look at suki. "so how have you been since the last time I saw you suki, I missed you guys so much how are the other guys" I say as I smile at her.

She looks at me with a sad smile "They're fine I haven't seen them but we talk over the phone so…" she trails off and looks where daiki was but he already went in the building and we both start to walk and talk.

"That's good" I say as I walk next to her with a smile. "You've grown some more huh" I say looking at her chest. She looks at me with a smile "you have to it looks like we're the same when it comes to that department" she says as she giggles to me and pokes my boob.

"But you stayed short I'm a little taller then you right" she say and I glare at her "I'm not short I'm average height" I say sticking my tongue out at her. Satsuki laughs and holds my hand as we go inside the building.

"It's been so long since we walked like this…how are things at home how's Joshua" satsuki say to me. "He's fine he's back in America he should be here soon" I say with a small smile. I watch her change her shoes and we continue walking and she showed me where the teacher's office was.

"Ok nana so go in and talk to your new homeroom teacher ok I'll see you later at lunch k" she says giving me a hug and waves good bye to me and leaves. "Bye suki see you later" I say and go in.

I walk inside and greeted to my new homeroom teacher he shows me what classes I have and we walk out of the office together. "So Miss Hiramatsu you moved from America is that right" he says to me while we walk and I nod. "Well I hope you enjoy yourself here in japan" he says with a smile. I nod and give him a smile.

We walked and stop in front of his classroom he tells me to wait here until he calls for me. As I wait I look down at my feet and hear him talking to the class "Ok class we have a new student today please be nice and welcome her, you may come in now Miss Hiramatsu" the teacher says and I walk in.

"It's to meet you all my name is Nana Hiramatsu and I just moved here from America it's nice to meet you all" say and then bow I hear them clap and I rise my head and look at my new classmates when my eyes meet blue ones and I freeze. I'm in the same class as daiki I thought as he looks away and stares out the window "Ok Miss Hiramatsu you may take a seat next to Aomine" he points to him and I nod and walk to my seat.

I sat down and the teacher continues talking. I look to my side and look at daiki but he was still looking out the window.*sigh* this is going to be a long day I say to myself as I look ahead and play with my red hair that hangs to the side of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I'm right here!

_**Author's note:**__ so this is my second chapter yay….any who I hope you guys are enjoying my story I know I might have missed so words in my last chapter so in this one I am going to double check that I don't make any more mistakes. Sooooo on that note enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

It's been a week since I came to the school and I still haven't been able to talk to daiki at all. I hope today I will be able to as I write whatever the teacher is saying something from my left side moves and I take my eyes off my paper as I look to see what it is. I turn my head to the side and I see daiki stretching. As he stretches his foot hits the kid's leg in front of him and he jumps and continues writing his note. Daiki lays his head on the table and looks my way. We lock eyes and for a moment I thought he wanted to say something but he looks away and stays facing that way until class ends.

As the bell rings I get up from my desk and walk over to daiki "kiki can I talk to you for a mome- **SLAM** daiki gets up and walks pass me. I stand there dumbfound and couldn't move until I heard someone talk to me.

"E-e-excuse m-me" I snap out of it and I look at the kid that sits in front of daiki "Yes can I help you" I say with a smile trying to hid the sadness that was trying to show.

"Y-y-yea if its ok I know w-w-where daiki is going if you want to know" I couldn't help but giggle at the way he was talking "It's ok I think some other time will be fine" I said "I'm sorry it's my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry" he kept apologizing to me even though he didn't do anything.

"I-it's ok you don't have to apologies and it's not your fault its mine" I say as I pat his head as he wipes his eye and take a deep breath "Sorry" he says and I smile at him. "So what's your name" I said "Ryo sakurai" says the boy.

I smile at him and extended my hand towards him "It's nice to meet you sakurai I'm nana hiramatsu you can call me nana if you" I said and he take my hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you too nana."

"Well sakurai I have to go and see what suki is doing" I say and sakurai looks at me confused. "Who is that?" he looks at me "Oh you know satsuki I call her suki ever since we were little" I said with a smile.

"O-oh ok" he said "well I'll be back ok" I said and he nods. I walk out of the classroom and went to my left and was looking in the classrooms to see if maybe my friend was in there and I found her. I walk to the classroom door and a boy came up to me.

"Hi can I help you are you looking for someone" he said with a smile. "Yea can I go and talk to satsuki I'm a friend of hers" I said and the boy step aside and I walk up to suki.

"Hi suki" I said "Hi nana what are you doing here we still have two more classes before lunch."

"Yea I know I just wanted to see you plus daiki left before I could say anything to him" I said with a sad look and suki grabs my hand.

"Its ok nana I have a plan if you want my help" she said "thanks suki" I said and hug her. "Ok meet me on the roof of the school and I'll tell you my plan k" she said with a smile and I nod at her. I hug suki one last time before leaving and walk out of her class. On my way to class one the boys from suki class stops me and I turn and look at him.

"Wait um momoi's friend can I talk to you for a moment" it's the boy that had asked me if I needed help. "Yes can I help you" I said and look at him. A tint of red is seen on his cheek. _I think he's blushing._ "W-well I was wondering if you had a boyfriend" he said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"No I don't have a boyfriend but- "Oh good I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were really pretty and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me" he said and grabs both of my hands and I glare at him. "That's nice of you to say that but I have someone that I like" I said and pull my hands out of his only for them to be grabbed again by him.

"Oh come you like him but you didn't say anything to him right plus I'm sure I am better then him" he said and pulls me closer. I look at him and pull my hands away from him again and push him back a bit from me. "Look you seem like a nice guy but I don't know you plus I know that I like this guy" I said.

He grabs my shoulders and looks at me "Please just give me a chan-"next thing I know he was pulled away and landed on his rear.

"Don't touch her can't you see that she doesn't want to be bothered" I looked to see who saved me and it was daiki. He was looking down at the guy and turns to look at me "you ok" daiki said. I nodded "He didn't do anything to you did he" I shook my head no "I'm fine he just grabbed my hands and my shoulder" I said. He looks at me for a moment and looks at the guy he looked at him like he was going to kill him.

"GET. LOST. NOW."Daiki said with anger in his voice the guy on the ground nodded really fast and left running. Daiki turns to me I get upset and look at him "I could have handle it on my own" I said "No you couldn't look at you! You're shaking right now!" he yells at me surprised I looked at my hands and noticed them shaking. I clench my hands into a fist and looked up at him "I'm fine" I said.

"Tsk" daiki clicked his tongue and ruffles his hair and walks by me. "Come on or else you'll be late" daiki said to me as he walks back to our class. "I'm coming" I said and ran after him as soon as we got to the classroom and sat down at our sits the bell rings. Class started again and the teacher walks in and begins teaching.

I look to my side and daiki is back looking out the window._ I wonder if he will hear me out this time if I talk to him again._ I thought this as I give out another sigh.

* * *

The bell rings telling all the students that it is lunch time. As I got up my cellphone rings telling me I have a text I look to see it's from suki reminding me to go to the roof and wait for her there. So I picked up my lunch bag and walk to the roof.

I waited on the roof for a bit when I hear footstep I turn to see if it was suki but it ended up being daiki. He stood there looking at me confused then turned around to glare at suki. She pushed daiki more onto the roof and closed the door behind her.

"Now look here daiki you and nana need to make up with each other right now!" suki yells and puffs up her cheeks and leaves slamming the door behind her. So it's just me and daiki left on the roof and things go quite.

"Tsk, I'm not going to stand here and listen to what she says" daiki says and walks to the door but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" he yells and I walk over to him. "What's wrong" I ask.

"It's the damn door it won't open!" he says getting angrier. Then we hear suki yelling "I'm not letting you guys in until you make up! Don't worry I'll be right here so go on and talk!" she yells thru the door.

"Satsuki open the damn door right now!" Daiki yells and kicks the door. "Stop don't do that stupid!" I yell at him and turn to look at me.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't do that."

"No after that"

"I called you stupid"

"Why"

"Because you are doing something stupid so I called you stupid" I said looking straight at him. Daiki gets closer to me and looks down at me. "Is there a problem" I said.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you right now" he says and looks me in the eyes with his cold eyes.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me I know you. I know you wouldn't do anything to me." I said as I look up at him challenging him. He clicks his tongue and walks away from me and looks over the roof at the school ground below us.

"Suki is right daiki we do need to talk" I said as I walk towards him and stop right behind. "There's nothing to talk about" he says not turning around to face me. I grab the back of his shirt and looked at him.

"Please talk to me daiki I'm right here we can move on together so please talk to me." I said to him still holding on to his shirt.

Daiki turns to look at me as I lose grip of his shirt he grab my hand and looks at. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Daiki says and cups my face with his free hand. I put my hand over his and look at him "It wasn't your fault to begin with daiki it was neither of our fault" I said with tears in my eyes.

We both looked at each other "Welcome home nana" he says "Yea I'm back daiki" I said. As soon as we said our thing suki unlocks the door we both run to the door. When daiki opened it suki wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I guess she ran when she opened it. She's fast" I said and looked at daiki who was standing with a dark shadow hiding his face. _Poor suki it was nice knowing you I'll make sure to lay flowers on your grave stone._ I thought and walked into the building with an angry daiki following behind.

As we made our way to the classroom suki was hiding behind a wall trying to hide from daiki. But that didn't work because as soon as I seen her daiki saw her and started walking towards her. Next thing I know daiki starts yelling at her and calling her stupid for locking us out on the roof and suki did the same.

I stood there and watched the whole thing and started laughing. The other two stopped yelling and looked at me. "You guys haven't changed much" I said still laughing at them.

"Awww nana is laughing she's so cute" suki said as she run and hugged me in return I hugged her back and looked at daiki with a smile. He clicked his tongue and turned around and started walking.

"If you guys don't hurry you're going to be late for class" daiki said as he turned to talk to us. Me and suki pulled away from each other and walked together back to class.

* * *

The bell rings again and it is time for students to either go home or going to they're after school activities. Of course that means that I am going home as I pack my things and get up daiki gets up and drags me out of the classroom and towards the shoe lockers.

"Daiki don't you have basketball practice" I said to him as he takes his shoes off and put his regular shoes on. "I don't need to go I'm good enough those loser are the one that need the practice not me" he said and grabs my hand and walks towards the school gate but I was pulled out of daiki's hand.

"What the" I said as I look and saw suki who had pulled my hand away from daiki. "Daiki if you want nana to come with you, you better come and get her" suki says and starts running dragging me away with her.

"Wait suki I'm going to fall if you don't let my hand go" I said as we stop and catch our breath. "Where are we going anyways" I say as I look at suki. "We are going to the gym with you there I'm sure daiki will come along as well" she said all proud.

I look behind me and I don't see daiki anywhere I turn and give suki a worried look "I don't think that's true I don't see him at all" I said as I fix my hair I take a mirror out of my bag see my red hair all over the place. I take my hair out of the braid and let it free "You know nana you hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw you" suki said as she brushes my hair with her hand.

"Ok let's go to the gym even if he doesn't come you could say hi to the rest of the team right" suki says as she takes my hand and we walk to the gym. The closer we get to the gym I can her the squeaking of shoe on the gym floor. We walked in and I saw some of the guys playing around with the basketball and passing it to each other.

"Ok guys quit playing and start practicing" said suki as she walked closer to the basketball team. I walked behind suki as I look around the gym and then I bumped into her. "Oops sorry suki I wasn't paying attention" I said as I looked at her. "Its fine nana come here so I can introduce you to the guys" she said as she pushes me in front of her.

"Guy's this is nana hiramatsu she started school last week and is a good friend of daiki and mine" she said and I bowed to the team and greeted them. "It's nice to meet you all" I said and lift my head and showed them a smile.

"SO CUTE!" they all yell and I got a little startled.

"What year are you"

"I'm a first year"

"Do you have a boyfriend or some you like?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend but I have some I do like"

"She is so cute" "her hair is so long and pretty" the guys talked among themselves and I turn to suki. She shrug her shoulders and looks at them again. "Ok guys you need to go change and start practicing" she said and claps her hands. When they hear her say that they all go and get change.

"Come on nana come seat here on the bench here" she says siting down and pats the seat next to her. I walked over and sat next to her and watch as she start to write things down on a clipboard.

"What are you doing suki? What you writing." I said as I look at what she is doing. "Just something for the guys to do" she said and looks as the guys come out of the locker room and stand in front of me and suki. "Ok guys I want you to start doing some laps then practice shooting, passing, and dribbling." Suki said and the guys all understood and started running.

As I watch the guys run around my phone starts to ring. I look at the display and it's my uncle calling "hello" I answer

"Nana where are you I been waiting for you in front of your school for a while. What are you doing?"

"Sorry uncle my friend sort of kidnapped me. I'm in the gym watching the basketball team practice."

"So you're fine then I don't have to worry about anything"

"Nope I'm fine I think I'll be ho-" My phone was snatched from me and I turn to see where it went and saw daiki standing behind me.

"Hello sir I'll make sure to drop her off at home myself so don't worry about her" daiki says to my uncle and hangs up. He hands me my phone like it was nothing I looked at him and then at my phone "Did you just hang up on my uncle" I said.

"No stupid he said ok and hung up on me first" he said. "Oh ok then are you going to practice with your teammates" I said he looked at me like I was stupid. "Pfft no do I look like I need practice I'm fine. Besides no one can beat me" he said all proud and mighty.

"I bet I can beat you" I said and looked at him.

"Oh yea you want to try me" he said as he looks down at me. I got up from the bench and stood in front of him. "Fine I'll take you now" I said smiling at him. We walked onto the court and daiki took a basketball from one of the players everyone stepped off the court to give us room.

"Just so you know I won't take it easy on you" daiki said to me as he dribbles the ball.

"Fine by me I'm sure I can handle it. Beside I practiced with a good friend of mine back in the states so I'm sure I can keep up with you" I said as I take my position. I'm not sure if this is a good idea but there's no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: bring it on!

Authors note: I hope you guys are liking my story so far. So the ideas just keep coming to me it's so fun writing this story. So if you like follow and review if you no pressure. Bye~

* * *

"Do you know how to play basketball nana" daiki ask as he bounces the ball with his left hand. "Duh, or else I wouldn't be playing with you" I said looking at him with my tongue sticking out. "Ok, ok enough talk let's play" I said as I position myself.

As soon as I do that daiki starts to move. I almost lost where he was going but I followed after him and tried to get the ball away from him. But of course I couldn't get it so I tried to get in front of him as I do that I swat at the ball. "I got it!" I yelled as I ran away with the ball and towards the net but daiki was right behind me and tried to get the ball back but I kept him at bay with my body. Daiki tried to move his body away from me but I keep him behind. As I try to aim for the hoop I can see his hand above me and smack the ball away from.

He dribbles the ball away from me and runs to the other end of the court and I ran after him in full speed. I tried looking for a way to get the ball and run for it but didn't make it in time as daiki dunks the ball. I stand there as I see him look at me with a teasing smirk and walks towards me. "That was easy" he said I looked at him and grab the ball of the floor. "It's not over yet I'm going to make a shot even if it kills me" I said as I dribble the ball and position myself again. _Ok now I know he isn't taking it easy on me. I think this is going to be a little harder than it looks._

I get serious and try to see how I'm going to get pass him. As he takes a step towards me I move to the side and he does the same thing. I fake that I was going to my right and ran to my left and pass him with great speed. I think that I'm good but I can hear him right behind me getting closer and closer. I know I can't making it from here but I'll try as I aim for the hoop and toss the ball I see it getting smacked down and he grab it and make it for the other hoop but I run up to him and smack the ball to the side and it bounces away from us.

_Thank god I thought he was going to shoot for the hoop again good thing I got there before it got in._ I thought as I run up to fetch the ball and walk back to him. "Let me try again ok" I said "Fine but it's not like you're going to get by me" he said looking at me with cold eyes. "We'll see" I said with a smirk and make my way towards him. I dribble the ball and run to my left daiki runs towards the ball with his hand out trying to get the ball but I turn my body to him and run around him heading towards the net. Daiki runs up in front of me and I turn my back to him now I'm facing away from the net how am I going to get to the net. He has his hands out the side of my body in case I try to run to my sides.

I try to think of a way to get around him I take a left and he steps to the left. I go for the right and he does the same. "Tsk" I click my tongue in irritation._ Oh my gosh how am I going to get by him if he's on my ass._ I think this and I see his left hand coming fast for the ball and I hold the ball and hold it over my head. As that happens his hand landed right on my boob and I drop the ball on my head and it bounces away from me. I turned my head slowly to look at him.

"What, why are you looking at me" he said still holding my boob. "Y-your hand i-i-it's on my b-boob" I said as he looks down to see where his hand was. His face turns into a smirk and he squeezes my boob.

"DAIKI!" I yelled and elbow him in the stomach.

"Ow! The hell"

"That's what you get for squeezing my boob when you clearly saw it there"

"It was worth it. By the way I see you grew even more there" he said looking down at his hand and motioning it like he was still squeezing my boob.

"Perv you never change when it comes to things like that" I said as I cross my arms then I hear suki run towards me. "Are you ok nana daiki didn't hurt you did he" she said looking worried I shook my head no and turned to get the ball.

"Daiki you shouldn't do that to a girl in front of other people!" suki yells at daiki as he stands and holds his stomach. I pick up the ball and walk towards the other basketball members.

I handed the ball to a tall blonde guy and give him a smile "Thanks for letting me play on your court sorry that I didn't let you guys practice" I said and gave him a bow. He blushes a bit and scratches the back of his head "I-it's ok it was nice seeing a girl playing around and seeing aomine run around so thank you for that" he said and pats my head. I smile at him and nod my head "You're welcome by the way what's your name" I asked.

"My name is Kosuke Wakamatsu" he said. "Oh ok it's nice to meet you…so should I call you senpai" I said as I tilt my head to the side. "Y-you can call me whatever you want!" he yells and I smile at him. "K then I'll call you senpai" I said and he starts laughing and ruffles my hair. I smile at him while he ruffles my hair next thing I know I get pulled roughly by the arm and nearly fell on my ass.

"What the hell!" I yell as I look at the person who yanked me. It was daiki and he holds me behind him and glares at the captain. "Don't touch things that aren't yours" he said with anger in he's voice I try to see what is going on but he holds on to my arm. "Daiki let go of my arm" I said trying to pull away from him. Wakamatsu steps up to daiki and returns his glare to him "What makes you think I'm going to do what you aomine" he said. You can feel the sparks fly between them and I get a little nerves I look down and feel daiki's hand tighten more around my arm and I wince.

Suki runs up to the both glaring beast and pushes her way in between them "Ok guys that's enough now step away from each other" suki said and the other team members step in and pull them away from each other. I grab hold of daiki's hand that was still holding my arm and pull him towards the bench. He turns to me and let's go of my arm and grabs my things then my wrist and walks towards the gyms door. As we leave I can hear wakamatsu yelling telling daiki not to leave and stay here but we walk out of the gym and head towards the school gate.

* * *

We make our way to the gate I try to stop daiki but he kept pulling me until we got a few blocks away from the school. "Daiki let go your hurting my arm" I said as I try to pull away from him. He stops and let's go he turns to look at me and I rub my arm "Why are you so mad for" I asked. He looks at me clicks his tongue and continues walking. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind" he said as he walk I run up to him and peer at his face with a smile.

"What"

"Were you jealous when senpai ruffled my hair"

"No, don't be stupid"

"Then why did you get mad and say what you said"

"Tsk, don't read too much into it"

"Mhm ok if you say so" I said and continue smiling to myself. When we reach the shopping center I stopped and looked at a cute little stand that was selling cute little jewelry. Daiki had stopped walking when he noticed that I wasn't behind him. I was looking at all of them and so in grossed with how beautiful they were that I didn't notice him standing next to me. "What are you looking at" he said peering at me from my side.

"Aren't they cute" I said with a smile as my eyes landed on a really cute dark blue stone ring._ So cute they are the same color as daiki's eyes._ I thought as I picked it up but then I notice daiki looking at me and I put it back down. "Sorry I just got distracted" I said and walked away from the stand. I walked for a while and turned to look at daiki and noticed that he wasn't there behind me. I looked around trying to look for him and then I see his tall figure coming towards me.

"Where were you I got scared I thought I lost you" I said as I swing my arms around and puffing my cheeks. Daiki rolled his eyes and continue walking I looked at him and ran after him. As we leave the shopping center we continue in silence.

"Daiki what were you doing"

"I thought I saw a magazine that I wanted but I had it already"

"What type of magazine was it?"

"Gravure"

"….what is that"

"They're girls with big boob"

"You still read those you prev"

"Shut up" I laugh and nudge him "you really should stop reading things like that its weird" he looked at me like I was crazy. We continued talking as we got close to the train station. "Do you have money to get in or a pass" he says as he shows me his pass "Yea I have a pass uncle gave me one in case I have to take the train" I said and pull out my pass to use it. Once we go pass the gate we walk up some stairs and wait for the train to come.

"I'm going to go check to see when our train comes you wait here k" he says pointing to the bench and walks to a screen that show the train schedule. As I wait some guys from a different school walk by but then stop and walk back towards me.

"Hey sweetheart, what's a cutie like you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself I'm here with someone"

"Oh yea where he at huh, come on let's go have fun at our place right guys"

"Yea you're pretty hot let's go play all together"

"No thank you I'm here with someone like I said" I get up to leave but one of them grabs my hand and pulls me close to them. _Why is this happening again? But it's different this time I can defend myself now._ "Look if you don't let go of me I'm going to break your hand" I said looking at him. "Oh feisty I like that" he said as he brings his face close to me. When he does that I pull my head back and bash it hard against his which cause him to fall backwards.

"What the hell dude you ok your forehead is red" his friend says to him. He gets up holding on to his head and looks at me mad. "You bitch what the hell was that for" he grabs me by my shirt and yanks me forward he raises he's fist thinking that he was going to hit me I close my eyes and wait for the impact but it never came. I open my eyes slowly and I saw the guy's fist being held back by daiki.

"What the fuck do you thinking you're doing" daiki said pulling his other hand off of me and throwing him to the floor. He grabs me and holds me with one arm over my shoulder "This is my girl you touch her again I'll kill you" we walk away from them. "Yea you better leave you and your whore better not show yourself here again" the guy says as his friends help him up and try to tell him to stop but he doesn't listen. He comes running up to us when we wouldn't turn to face him. As he does that he grabs daiki's shirt to turn him around but daiki elbows him in the stomach and then knees him in the head as he falls back daiki looks down at him. "Don't come near us if you know what's good for you" he turns back and places his hand on the small of my back. The train comes and we get on it and he shows me to a seat and sits right next to me.

"Thank you for saving me daiki" I said as I look at my hands "Its fine beside you did most of the damage to him with your hard head" he said laughing and pokes my forehead. I swat his hand away and rub my forehead "It's not funny it hurt like hell but I had to show that it didn't affect me."

"Well you did good but next time don't close your eyes when something like that happen to you again what if I'm not with you next time, huh. Then what would you have done" he said looking at me mad. I cross my arm and pout "But you were there that's all that matter now so why are you mad at me you should be babying me not yelling at me." I said and look away. "Tsk, I'm not going to do that you have to learn I don't want you to get hurt if I'm not there" he said look the other way "I know thanks anyways" I said and place my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaning on you I'm tired so let me close my eyes for a bit. Wake me up when we get close to our stop" I said as I close my eyes._ A lot has happen I'm not so much as tired but I just want to feel his warmth against my skin. _Still lying my head against him daiki lifts his arm and places it on my side and brings me closer to him so that I lay against his chest. "What am I going to do with you" he whisper to me and I nuzzle more into him.

* * *

We arrive at our stop and daiki wakes me up and we leave the train take a couple of turns here and there and we end up on our street. As we got closer to our houses daiki stops me "Why don't you come and say hi to my mom I'm sure she would be happy to see you again" I nodded and went to his house. We take our shoes off and daiki calls out to his mom "Mom I'm home" his mom comes out of one of the rooms. "Welcome back sweetheart how was school" she walked closer and saw me she paused for a moment then she showed me her biggest smile ever.

"Nana is that you, you've grown so much look at you" she said as she got closer and held her arms out wide waiting for me to hug her. "Hi Mrs. Aomine it's nice to see you again" I said as I got up off the floor and gave her a big hug in return she does the same. "How many times have I told you to call me mom not Mrs. Aomine" she said looking at me with a stern look. "Yea I know it's just I thought that you wouldn't want me to call you that since me and kiki broke up" I said looking at her but I didn't think I would see her with a surprised face. "Y-you and daiki broke up when, when did that happen was it at that time-" she said but stopped herself and covered her mouth. "Yea it's ok but it was at that time that it happened after I left we had stopped talking and I thought he didn't want to be with me anymore" I said as I look down at the floor. The next thing I know I hear a smack and I look up "Ow- mom why did you hit me for!" the smacking noise was daiki's mom hitting daiki in the back of his head "Why didn't you keep in touch with nana you idiot do you know that you let a good girl like her go!" she said yelling at him and daiki stands there rubbing his head.

"Pfft, mom it's ok you didn't have to hit kiki like that" I said as I tried to hold back the laughter that was trying to creep out. "No nana it's not ok because of him you probably already in a new relationship aren't you" she said with her hands on her hips. "No, mom I'm still single but I was in one before I came back here but that was two years ago" I said. "See daiki you better be luck she didn't get married or else you would have been out of luck" daiki's mom kept going off at daiki and daiki had a trouble look on his face.

She stop yelling and gave out a big sigh and dropped her shoulder's "Ok why don't you guys go up to daiki's room and I'll bring up some snacks ok" she sighs again and heads for the kitchen. I and daiki stood still for a while before daiki clicks his tongue. "Come on" he says and grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. As soon as we get in his room he shuts the door with a bang and pushes me against the door and puts his hands up on the sides of my head. I look up at him and he glares at me "Why did you bring that up for" he says looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't tell her" I said as I tried to get out from between his hands. "I don't care if you didn't know if she was happy you keep her happy and make her get mad at me" I looked at him "Pfft, really that's what you were mad at. Because your mom hit you that's what you get for not saying anything to her. Now move daiki because you're making me mad." I said as I tried to get from him but he keeps me pinned in front of him.

"I'm not done talking to you" he said as he glares at me for laughing "I don't care if you want to keep talking I'm listening to you anymore" I said as I put my hands on daiki's chest to move him but instead he grabs both of my wrist and holds them over my head. Now I'm pinned for good I can't move at all he puts all his strength on my wrist so that I can't try to pull them out of his grip.

"You are going to listen to me nana I don't care even if you don't want to you are going to listen" he said as he grabs my face to make me look at him. "I didn't tell my mom we broke up cause I thought we were still together." I looked at him surprised "B-but you never called me or when I tried to call you never answer or anything what do you expect me to think!" I yell at him I tried to hide my face with my hand but I remembered that my hands are above my head. "Let go of my hand daiki" I said as I hang my head but to feel daiki's hand cup face and brings it up to face his. "Look at me nana don't look away from me" he said and I try to shake my head but he holds my face and tears start to fall down my face. Daiki brings my face up to his and watches as the tears roll down my face but before it reaches his hand he licks it away and then kisses both of my eyes. He pulls back and rest his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes.

"Don't cry nana I don't want to see you cry ever again" he said as he kisses my forehead then eyes. "Your eyes are too beautiful to shed tears you can only smile with them" he said then brings his lips to mine. He pulls away and rest his forehead on mine and stand there looking into each other's eyes. _**Knock Knock**_- "Guys I can't open the door can you open it please" daiki's mom was at the door. Daiki sighed and pulls away from me and let's go of my hands I walk away from the door and sit on his bed with my mouth covered.

Daiki looks at me as I sit on his bed he turns and opens the door for his mom "Ok guys I made you some sandwiches and some juice" she said and sat the tray on the coffee table. I look up at her and smiled at her "Thanks" I said and she leaves with a smile. Daiki closes the door behind his mom and walks over to me. "Nana" he says and I turn to look at him "Um we should eat the sandwiches your mom made or else she'll be mad" I said as I lean over to grab a sandwich but daiki grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest.

"Nana" he whisper in my ear I pull back from him and he cups my face and brings his face to mines. I hesitate for a moment before I kiss his lips and pull away. He runs his thumb over my cheek and I nuzzle into it. "Daiki" I said as I smile at him he returns my smile with one of his own and pulls me into a tight hug. We pull away from each other and smile at one another daiki reaches for a sandwich and starts to eat it I grab one as well. We spent the rest of the time talking, eating and watching TV until daiki's mom called us down for dinner.

* * *

We both walk downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Ok guys diner is ready so go ahead and wash up then sit down at the table k" daiki's mom said with a big smile. We walk over to the sink and wash our hands then sat down next to each other. Daiki's mom looks at us and gives us a teasing smile "So I see you guys have made up with each other" I grow hot and look at her. "W-what do you mean I-I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I look away with a red face.

"Awww does that mean you guys are back together"

"W-well I don-" "Yea we are" daiki says before I could finish I look at him with big eyes. "Oh great I'm so happy for you guys" daiki's mom come around the table and hugs me and daiki. We continue to talk and eat by the time we are done it was time for me to go home. "Ok mom I'm going to drop off nana at home I'll be back" daiki said as he got up from the table. "Oh is it that time already how about I take you by car it would be safer" I waved my hand in front of me "No mom I live next door now" I said with a smile. "You do with who your parents. But I only saw them bring in some things in not like a lot of things, nana are you living by yourself!" she yells at me and I shake my no. "Mom she lives with her uncle" daiki says with a sigh.

"Is that right nana you live with your uncle" I nod. "Ok if that's the case here let me pack some leftovers for your uncle" she says then runs off to get some of the leftover. I turn to look at daiki and he shrugs his shoulders. "So now we're together that's new news to me" I said to him with my arms crossed. He walks up to "What you don't want to be with me" he said and I look up at him. "I didn't say that I just wanted you to ask me out or say be mine again or something" I said as I puff up my cheeks. He pokes my cheeks and leans in "Nana be mine" he says and brushes my hair back. He comes closer and kisses me when he steps back I look up at him "Daiki you're a dork" I said and smiled at him. We hug again and I nuzzle into daiki's chest and we hear a **click **and we turn our heads daiki's mom was there with a camera and smiling. "You guys are sooooo cute" I go complete red and daiki let's go of me and turn his face away from us I'm sure I saw a bit of a red tint on his cheeks.

"Ok nana here you go give that to your uncle and tell him that he can have dinner with us next time ok sweetie" I nod and take the leftovers from her. "Thank you mom" I said and give her a hug and leave out the door with daiki. "Ah, dinner was great I'm glad that I actually went with you to your house" I said as I turn to open the gate to my house. "Yea I glad too my mom is so happy to see you too" he said as he came behind me to walk towards my door. As we got closer to the door we hear a growl and we look around to see where it was coming from. Daiki steps in front of me and prepared himself next thing we knew my dog Luna comes running out of a bush towards me and daiki. "Woof woof" Luna comes running up to daiki and jumps on him which causes him to fall backwards on me. We all fall and Luna starts licking me and daiki.

"L-Luna get off of us" I said as I try to push her off of me and daiki. She gets off and sits in front of us with her tongue stinking out. "This is your dog what is it!" daiki yells as he wipes the drool off of him. "Her name is Luna she's a pug mixed with an old English bulldog isn't she cute" I said as I rub her head and she gives me another lick. "Your weird nana if you think that she cute" I glared at him. "She is cute you'll get used to her in time she's a good dog" I said as I get up and help daiki up.

"Ok Luna go inside I'll be there in a bit" I said to her and she walks inside. "See good dog" I said all proud he rolls his eyes and walks up to me. "Well you better go inside too or else your uncle is going to yell at you" he said as he strokes my hair. "Mmmm ok I'll go in" I said as I give daiki a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow daiki night night" I said as I turn to go inside but he stops me and turns me around. He grabs my chin and kisses me passionately. I close my eyes as I feel his hands move down my back and wraps me up in his arms. Then he pulls away and kisses my forehead and again "Nana I love you" he said as he takes something out of his jacket pocket. He takes out a little box and hands it to me "W-what is it" I said as I look at him then at the box.

"Just open it and stop looking at me" he said and turned around I do as he says and open it. "I-it's the ring I saw back at the little stand" inside of the box was the cute little stone ring that was the color of daiki's eyes. "You got this for me" I said as I hold the box to my chest. Daiki turns around and grabs the box. He takes out the ring and slips it on my ring finger it looked so cute on my finger. It almost looks like it's glowing I look up at daiki and give him a sweet smile "Thank you daiki so much I love it." I said he grabs the hand with the ring on it and kisses the stone "This will be your good luck charm. Whenever you feel sad I want you to look at this ring and think of me" he says and kisses my cheek I nod and hold my hand to my chest. "I'll treasure this ring with all of my heart daiki" I said and kiss him on the lips.

"Awww isn't that just the cutest thing" said a deep voice in a happy way. Daiki and I look at the door and see my uncle smiling at me and daiki. "Well aren't you two just so cute making out in front of my house" he says as he steps in between us and pushes me in the house "W-wait uncle I wasn't done talking" "Yea well you are now" "B-but ugh goodnight daiki I'll see you tomorrow" I said before my uncle pushes me fully in the house. Daiki stands looking at my uncle and bows to him "Sorry for bringing her in late she was at my house having dinner with my family" daiki says and looks at him. "Yes well as long as she's fine" he said as he gives daiki a smile. "U-uncle I have leftovers that daiki's mom gave me to give to you" I said as I show him the food. He smells the food and drools "Man that smells nice thank your mom for me. Daiki was it." he said as he turns and gives daiki a big pat on the back which almost made him fall over. "Y-yea I will, well I should go back inside I'll text you later nana goodnight" he said and leaves. "Bye daiki" I said and waved to him. I took my shoes off and went to go put uncle's food on a plate for him to eat.

"So nana is that your boyfriend now" my uncle says with a cheesy smile. I turn red and look away "Y-yea he is w-why" I said and give my uncle his food. "He seems like a good kid but if he does anything bad to you I'm kicking his as I don't care how tall he is" I turn to look at my uncle "Are you mad cause he's a little taller then you" I teased my uncle and he ruffles my hair. "Shut up and go to bed you still have school tomorrow so get going" "Ok ok I'm going goodnight uncle" "Night nana" I walk upstairs went to my bathroom took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and got into my pj and crawled into bed. Luna jumps up on my bed and I fall to sleep. Another day down still have a couple more to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: well…this is awkward.

Author's note: on to the next chapter, it's getting kind of easy to write these stories. They just pop up in my head and I just have to write more and more. So anyways so far nana and aomine are together again yay! But not everything can go as plan right.

* * *

"Say nana you're not doing anything after school right" suki asks and I stop eating to her answer her question "yea I'm free why" I said as I continue eating. "Then do you want to go to the pool with me" I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it. "Sure it would be fun" I said and gave suki a smile "sooo did you and daiki make up with each" I almost choked on my food as I heard her say that "why do you ask."

"Because of the ring on your finger plus I saw daiki looking at you with a smile when you weren't looking" she says as she sips some juice. "Yea we made up" I said with a smile "good now maybe he will be less grouchy" she said and we both start laughing. The warning bell ring so me and suki clean up our mess and head for our classrooms "so I'll see you afterschool right" I nod and we go our separate ways.

* * *

I walk into my class and sit down in my seat but I get dragged across the floor towards daiki "what are you doing daiki class is about to start put me back" I said as I put my hand over my eyes. "I just wanted to know what you guys were talking about before you got in" daiki says as he nuzzle his face into my neck. "We just made plans to go to the pool is all" I said as tilt my head towards his head for him to stop.

"Well I'm going with you then" he said as he pulls away and hangs his arm over my shoulder and looks out the window. "Why do you have to come for" I said as I looked at him "because I have to make sure no guys try to touch what's mine" he said I look at him with a frown and sigh. "Fine just don't do anything stupid ok" I said and he clicks his teeth I give him a kiss on the cheek and head back for my seat.

"Hold on nana can you look at something for me" daiki says and I walk over to him "what is it" I said. "I have something in my eye can you see what it is" I sigh and lean in to look at his eye when I did daiki grabs the back of my head and pushes me into his lips and kisses me hard. I pull back and go red "d-daiki you idiot" I said and hit his arm. "Every time you kiss me on the cheek I'm going to kiss you like that until you learn" he says as he licks his lips.

"You're such an ass daiki" I said as I lean forward and lick his lips and turn to go back to my seat "hey that was cheating" he said as I sit down and I stick out my tongue. "You did it first" I said before daiki could say anything the bell rings and the teacher comes in.

Classes continue and I write whatever the teacher is talking about until I feel something hit me on my leg. I look down and see daiki's foot nudging my leg so I look up at him he starts to say something to me but I couldn't tell what it was. I grab a piece of paper started writing something so daiki could see it:

_What are you trying to say I can't read lips?_ Daiki squints his eyes trying to read it and grabs a piece of paper and writes.

**I said that class is boring**

_Well you have to pay attention if you don't then how are you going to making it in this world_

**Shut up I know that already I'm just saying why does this class have to be so boring**

_Yea I know but what are you going to do about it_

**How can you even write aren't you getting sleepy just listening to him**

_I do but I have to focus on class or else I can't go to college _

**Yea yea anyways what color is your bra?**

_Daiki quit being a pervert or else_

**Or else what**

_Or else I'll do something bad too you _

**Yea like I'm scared **

_Shut up ahomine _

**Don't call me that**

_Aww are you getting mad kiki_

**You picking a fight hiramatsu **

_Maybe I am _

**Just you want you little **

_You don't scary me much kiki _

**Oh yea we'll see when class is over and see if you don't scared **

_Wait why what are you planning_

**I'm not saying anything you'll see be prepared **

I looked at him and he looks at me with an evil smile. I gulp and looking away from to hide from him but he nudges my leg again and I look at him he wrote something to me again.** Scared yet** I narrowed my eyes at him "no i-idiot" I whispered to him. "Yea well see" he whisper and rubs my leg "stop stupid or I'll step on your foot" I said as he kept doing it and I stomp on his foot which caused him to yank his foot back and bang it against his table.

"Aomine! Keep it quite don't you see I'm teaching!" the teacher yells at daiki and I start to laugh which made daiki stare dagger at. Daiki sits back down and the teacher goes back to teaching while I try to stop laughing. The bell rings and school is over I try to get all of my things together so I can run away but before I could get up daiki pins me down on my chair. "Nana you ready for pay back" he said glaring down at me a shadow forming over his face I gulp and give a nerves smile.

"D-daiki you started it first so you shouldn't get mad at me" I said playing with my index fingers but he kept me pinned down. He leans down close enough to feel him on my left side "you really think I'll let you run with that reason" he said breathing in my ear. "D-daiki stop that tickles" I said as I try to cover my ear but daiki takes them off my ear and blows in it.

"Eek stop daiki!" I yell but he kept doing it and then brings his lips to my neck and I feel pain where his mouth was at then it stops and I feel him lick the spot where it hurt. "There I'm done now let's get go or else satsuki will get mad at us" he said as he lets my hands go and walk to door. "What did you do bite me" I said as I rub the area where his lips were "come on or I'll leave you behind" I get up and run to the door. We walk down the hall and make it to the shoe lockers where suki was waiting for me there. "Took you long what were you doing nana" she said with puff cheeks and her hands on her hips "blame daiki he kept me behind" I said as I take my indoor shoes off and put my loafers on.

"Oh and daiki said that he is coming with us to the pool" I said to her as I walk to the front entrance and wait for daiki. "Aww I just wanted it to be just us two" she said as she wine and a dark figure appears behind suki I point to it and suki slowly turns around and screams. "Shut up stupid you're hurting my ears" daiki says as he covers suki's mouth "it's not her fault you scared her" I said as I walk away and head to the school gate.

The other two follow behind and we leave the school grounds "so we can go home and change and then we head back out how about that" suki says me and daiki nod and we head to the train station. We run for the train and try to look for some empty sits. There was only two seats left and daiki ushered me and suki to sit down. "Daiki don't you want to sit" I said as I look up at him where I was siting "I'm fine I'll just stand here in front of you don't worry" he says as he stands over me. We make it to our stop and get off suki tells us to meet her here and we'll head to the pool we both nod and head our way to our houses.

"Wait here when you're done ok" I nod to him and head inside "uncle I'm home but I'm heading back out" I shout from the front as I take my shoes off and head up stairs.

"Where you going"

"I'm going to the pool with daiki and suki"

"Ok but be sure to be back before it gets dark ok"

"Ok" I said as I head for my room I take my uniform off and throw on some shorts and a tank top I put my bathing suit and towel in a backpack and head back downstairs. "Ok uncle I'm leaving" I said and he told me bye I walk out the door and daiki is waiting for me outside my gate. "You sure did take you sweet time" daiki says as I close the gate door "sorry for getting my things together" I said as we walk to the meet up spot.

* * *

We meet suki and head for the pool once we get there daiki says that he is going to look around for the basketball court and to come and get him when we want to leave. We make our way into the changing room, I take my shorts and hoodie off and wait for suki to change. "Nana you look so cute in your bikini" she says as she looks at me "Your boobs are just out there they're so **big**" she says as she comes closer to me and tries to reach for them.

"Stop suki!" I say and laugh at her as I run from her. "You can't talk suki your boobs are the same size as mine" I said and turn to look at her and grab her boobs. "Squishy" I said as I held them and laughed "O-ok let's go before someone finds us and think we are weird" suki says as we make are way to the pool. We were about to leave until I hear my phone ring "Um suki you go ahead I'll be back I'm going to go see who it is that is calling me k" I said and she nods and walks ahead of me I turn back and go open the locker that my things are in. I look at the display and see that it is a text from my uncle, _**"Nana your mom called me and said that she has something to talk to you about" **_ _"About what?" __**"It involves Joshua"**_ _"Let's talk later ok" __**"Ok..sorry nana if I ruined your mood I just needed to tell"**__ "it's ok uncle I'll talk to you later" _I close my phone and hold it to my chest.

I put my phone back in the locker and walk out the changing room and walk towards the pool in which I hear a lot of commotion coming from. I open the door quietly and slipped in without any of them noting and I listen to suki talk. "I know all of you. Seirin basketball club captain and clutch shooter, Hyuga-san. The eagle-eyed point guard, Izuki-san. The silent and hardworking hook shooter, Mitobe-san. The power forward with incredible jumping power, Kagami-kun." When she said kagami I step a little closer to suki and saw dark red hair. Suki kept talking as I stood behind suki "also koganei-san and tsuchida-san" "What" "that's all?" "Finally… the barely-B coach, riko-san." When she said that the other girl started screaming with a red face I shook my head and pinched suki on her butt. "Ouch, nana why did you do that" she said rubbing her but "because you said something you shouldn't have" I said as I gave her a mean look.

"Sorry if she hurt your feelings" I said to the girl

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm nana hiramatsu I go to the same school as satsuki"

"Nana look who it is! its tetsu!" suki said as she hugs a blue haired boy.

"Oh hi tetsuya it's good to see you again" I said he nods at me. "Seriously kuroko how many cute girls do you know!" said the guys I didn't pay them any mind as I make my way over to the bench. "Hi taiga it's nice to see you again" I said as I looked at the red haired male. He looks at me then stands up "it's good to see you too, nana" he said as he looks down at me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug which made the other guys yell again.

Everyone continues talking and I looked around the area and I spotted a cute little dog "Hi there come here" I said to the dog and he comes over to me and sniffs my hand then licks it. "Aren't you cute" I picked him up and held him to my chest. "You know he looks like tetsuya doesn't he taiga" I said as I turn to him. "Y-yea everyone says that" taiga steps away from me "Oh right you don't like dogs" I put the dog down and he runs off. "Hey how about we talk outside I don't want to keep sitting here" taiga said to me and I nod "sure let me go put my clothes on and I'll meet you outside" he agrees and I go to the locker and put my clothes on and meet up with taiga.

"So when did you get here" taiga asked as he was dribbling a basketball.

"I got here in the summer what about you" I asked him.

"The same" we went silent and arrived at the basketball court "did Joshua come with you" I shook my head no.

"I see…is he with your parents"

"Yea for now but I think he's going to be here soon"

"Why do you say that?"

"My mom called my uncle wanting to talk to me"

"Does it have anything to do with Joshua?"

I sit on the ground and nod I didn't talk after that and taiga didn't presume. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs and places my chin on my knee. I watched taiga play around with the basketball and he tried to shoot but he would miss and ran after the ball. He did this a couple of time "taiga are you ok" I asked and he nodded. "Yea just tired" he said and continues trying to jump but fails and the ball rolls away from. I watch the ball roll away until someone stops it and picks it up "daiki" I said and taiga turns to the person that I called out to.

Daiki looks at me from the corner of his eyes and then turn back to look back at taiga "hey you're kagami taiga right. Play me" daiki says as he holds the ball out towards taiga.

"How do you even know my name?"

"Don't worry about it come on I want to test you and see how strong you are"

"I don't play with people who don't tell me what they're names are first"

"Heh, fine its Aomine Daiki now play with me"

They stare at each other for a moment and daiki walks towards taiga ball in hand "you ready" daiki says and starts running to the net and taiga runs after him. Taiga tries to get the ball but daiki is too fast and taiga loses him. Taiga is out of breath and daiki clicks his teeth "man I thought you would be strong but I was wrong I don't know what tetsu was thinking joining your team" he says as he dribbles the ball. "I knew you weren't strong but I still wanted to make sure" daiki runs by taiga as taiga stands still and daiki says something to taiga before he dunks the ball.

Daiki turns back around and walks up to taiga "I'll show tetsu that he was wrong for picking you as his light" daiki walks up to me and grabs my arm and pulls me up. Taiga snaps out of it and looks at me and daiki "hey let her go" daiki turns to him and glares at him "she belongs to me stay out of it." daiki pulls me along as we make our way to leave the court. I turn to taiga and mouthed out "sorry" and walk out with daiki.

* * *

Daiki drags me out of the court and as soon as we come by a building he pushes me against the wall "how do you know him" daiki ask as he looks at me with crossed arms. "He's a friend of mines from the states he was the one who taught me how to play basketball" I said as I look at him. "Was he your ex" I nodded "ok let's go home" daiki says and walks off. I walk back to get suki and my things and we all left "that was fun right guys" suki says and I give her a smile. Suki kept talking about tetsuya and I listened to her but I kept looking at daiki who was walking in front of us. We got off the train I give suki a hug and we went our way.

"Daiki are you ok" I asked him as I looked down at my feet but he didn't answer me. We made it home and I turn to look at him but he wouldn't look at me "well I'll see you tomorrow then" I said as I got into my yard and walked up to my door. I open my door but it got slammed shut I turn to look and daiki I was standing behind me. He grabs my chin and it up to his face and kisses me I close my eyes and kiss him back he gives me a hug and then let's go. "I'll text you tonight ok" he says and I nod he kisses me one more time before going back home. I go inside take my shoes and go to my uncle's room "uncle I'm home".

I see my uncle on his computer and he looks up from it and smiles at me "how was it did you have fun" I gave him a smile and nod. "That's good" he says as he gets up and walks to me "I'm ready to talk to my mom now" I said as I looked at him seriously. He nods and hands me his cellphone I dial the number and wait for a moment before I hear a voice. **"Hello"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: don't be like that.

Author's note: so far so good thanks for following me and leaving a review. **CloverPiece-** I had a feeling that it went to fast at first but I'm glad you like my story. So let's get things started here is another chapter for you guys. Enjoy~

* * *

"Na..nana..NANA!" I snap out of my thoughts as I look to the person that was talking "are you ok" suki asked me. "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday" I said as we talked before class starts. "What happen yesterday? Did daiki do something to you!" suki yells as she grabs me by the shoulders "no suki daiki didn't do anything to me" I said as I grab her hands. "My mom called me yesterday and the things we discussed about is still running around in my head" she tilts her head "what was it about" I looked at her and sighed "it's a long story".

_**Flashback**_:

"**Hello" **

"Uncle told me you wanted to speak with me"

"**Oh I don't get a hello mother how are you doing. That is quite rude."**

"*Sigh* hi mom now can you tell me why you called me"

"**Heh well it's about Joshua he'll be at Tokyo by tomorrow so I suggest you tell your uncle to pick him up while you are at school"**

"What! Is he with someone that can take care of him why aren't you with him?!"

"**Why would I be with him I just left him with one of the flight attendants and left"**

"Are you mad woman!? How could you do something so stupid!?"

"**Well he's not my responsibility he's yours. After all he is your child." **

"I am taking responsibility. I worked my ass off for him, went to school as much as I could, I even had help from my friends to take care of him because you wouldn't do it. As soon as I said that I wanted to move to japan and that I was taking him with me you got upset and took me to court just so you can keep him with you. I send money to him every week and now you're telling me that I can have him now."

"**My sweet little nana don't be so stupid as long as I have something that is yours you will all ways be in my bidding. But lucky for you I don't want him anymore but you will keep sending money I have a lot of shopping to do. Your brat of a son has made a mess everywhere he goes and I've grown tired of him so that is why I am sending him to you early."**

"What time did you leave him at the airport?"

"**I did it just know actually I'm heading back home now. He's flight hasn't left yet so he probably be there by the afternoon where you are. Anyways I'm hanging up I've grown bored talking to you bye bye ̴" **

_**End flashback**_:

I finish telling what happen to suki and let out a sigh "I'm sorry nana but at least you can be with Joshua right so be happy" suki says as she pats my back gently. I give her a smile "yea you're right I missed so much I can't wait to see him when I get home" suki smiles at me and then gives me a hug. The bells ring and suki let's go of me "ok when lunch time comes wait for me in your class ok then we can eat outside k" I nod and we go to our class.

* * *

I walk into my class and see daiki sitting at my desk with his head down I sneak up to him and jump on him "daiki what are you doing" I said as I lay on him. He gets up and pulls me off of him and brings me on his lap "I was waiting for you to finish talking with satsuki" he said as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Well I'm here now but class is about to start so you should go back to your desk" I said as I play with his hair "your hair is so soft" I said as I bring his head towards me. "You smell good too" I said as I hug his head "nana I can't breathe" I looked down and noticed that I had buried his head into my chest.

"Sorry daiki I didn't know that I had your face that close to me" I said as I let go of him and get up from his lap "come on come back until the teacher comes you can still let me rest my face in your chest again I didn't mind you were just holding me too tight" he said as he puts me on his lap again. "No daiki that was on accident so you can't do that" I said as I crossed my arm preventing him to bury his face in my chest.

He sighs and starts to play with my hair "you know I always loved the color of your hair it's like fire but darker" he said as he brings the tip of my hair and kissed it. "I think you told me that once before daiki" I said as I giggled at him. "Well I'm telling you again I also like your eyes too" he said as he cups my face and brings his face to me "the blue is so pretty it's like the ocean and the gold one is so bright whenever I look at it" he says as he looks at them. "You say that all the time daiki" I said as I look away from him "hey look at me" he said and I stare back at his dark blue eyes. He brings his lips towards mine and just as we are about to kiss we hear someone clearing they're throat "ahem if you don't mind and save that for when you two are alone I'm about to start class". I get up off of daiki and daiki gets up with a click of his teeth and goes to his seat and I sit down on the chair.

The teacher goes back to the front and starts class daiki and I let out a sigh and look ahead. I look at daiki and watch him play with his pencil "dork" I said loud enough for him to hear and he turns his head to face me. I smile at him and he looks away class continues until the bell rings again. "Daiki wake up its lunch time" I said as I shake his shoulders he lifts his head from his arms and wipes the drool from his face. "It's lunch time already" he yawns then my phone vibrates in my pocket "who's calling you" daiki asked as he gets up and stretches "it's my uncle" I said as I answered the call.

"Hello"

"**Nana I have Joshua with me now"**

"You do!"

"**Yea he's sleeping in your room he ate when he was on the plane so he just fell asleep as soon as we got home"**

"That's good then I'm going to come home then"

"**Ok I'll see you when you get here"**

"Ok bye"

I pick up my things and head for the door "where do you think you're going nana" daiki stops me and I turn to him. "Um I have to go home" daiki gets closer to me "why do you need to go home" "because my uncle needs me for something" I said as I smile and look away. "Don't lie" "I'm not lying" "yes you are I've known you for a long time now nana you don't think I would know when you are lying" I gulp and back away from daiki still holding on to my things.

"Look daiki that guy over there has your favorite magazine" I said as I point at no one and daiki looks to see, that gave me a chances to run out of the classroom thru the window. "Hey sakurai tell the teacher I went home early because I felt sick ok bye" I said in a hurry and ran the last thing I heard was daiki screaming my name but I didn't look back.

_Please don't follow me please don't follow me!_ I screamed inside of my head over and over I ran as fast as I could until I got to the gate and jumped over it and ran some more until I reached the train station. I got on the next train that was heading home and sat down. _Finally I don't think he chased after me so I'm good just got to make it home and I'm in the clear._

* * *

I get off the train and still thinking that daiki could be anywhere trying to catch me I run all the way home as I see my house I jump over the gate and run inside the house "I'm home!" I said as I fall to the ground trying to gasp for air. My uncle comes and sees me on the floor "nana why are you on the floor" I groaned as he asked me. He helps me up and takes me to the living room and throws me on the couch "ahh so soft it feels good" he laughs and leaves to go to the kitchen he comes back holding a cup of water and gives me it "thank you" I said and chucked it down. "So did you run all the way here from the train station" I nodded "why?" "Because daiki was after me so I had to run but I lost him" I said with a victory sign.

"You do remember that he lives next door to us right" I slowly brought my hand down and a dark cloud hangs over my head "I forgot that for a moment I was so happy to hear that Joshua was here" I said as I hold my head and looked at my uncle. "I'm going to die today I better go look at Joshua one last time" I said as I drag my feet to the stairs "nana stop being so dramatic" he says as he throws a pillow at me. I stick my tongue out at him and went upstairs I open my door and peeked inside to see if Joshua was still sleeping "hi mommy!" Joshua says as he hops off the bed and runs to me.

"Hi baby how's my little man doing?" I said as lift him in the air and spin around with him "I'm fine mommy I missed you" "I missed you too" I said as I hugged him. We went downstairs and sat on the couch "where were you mommy" "I was at school but I got out early" I said as I smiled at him he smiled back at me and then turned his head to the TV.

"Ohh power rangers is on mommy look look" he said as he runs up to the TV and points then starts doing fighting poses "hehe your so cute come here" I get up from the couch and try to get him but he runs away from me "haha you can't get me evil villain" "w-what evil villain?" I said as I tilt my head to the side.

"Yea you're the bad guy and I'm the red power ranger" he says as he does a fighting poses "fine since I'm the bad guy I'm going to catch you and take you to my evil layer bwahahahaha" I said with an evil laugh.

"Nana pull back a bit that was a little much" I looked at my uncle "I'm a bad guy so I have to have an evil laugh too" I said and Joshua agreed with me. He shakes his head as he leaves the room "so where were we" I said as I look at Joshua with an evil smile "oh yes I'm going to catch the red power man" "power ranger" "oh right power ranger well here I come" "not so fast I will defend myself with….this sword!" he was holding the TV remote I had to keep the laughter from slipping so I charged at him and jumps to the side and comes right at me and hits me with the remote. "Ow that hurt" I said as I rub the spot where he hit me "hahaha that's what you get for being a bad guy" "Joshua that's not nice you're not supposed to hit me hard we're pretending remember" "no you're a bad guy prepare yourself evil doer!" he runs to me again and I grab a nearby pillow "ha I used my shield now you can't hit me" "hmmm I have another plan" "oh yea what's that" "LUNA!" "Oh no" luna comes running in the room and sees me "no luna you stay there remember I'm your mother do as I say" I said but luna didn't listen and ran full speed at me and jumps on me.

"No luna stop licking me!" "Yay I win good job luna you did a good job" he pats luna and luna licks his face. I sit up and look at luna "why luna why have you betrayed your master" I said as I fall on to my knees and hands. Joshua just laughs and runs around with luna "what happened to you" I looked up at my uncle and fall back on the couch "I was betrayed by my own dog" I said and he laughs at me. "Well he is the baby so maybe she's trying to please him so you can be happy that she's listening to someone you trust" I looked at him "no she's just being a butthole *sigh* I knew this day would come" "what day" "the day luna has grown tired of me" I said as I sob and he pats my head then walks away.

"Look Joshua look what uncle's got" he comes out and holds a little basketball "oh I seen one of those before" he said as he runs up and grabs the ball "where did you see one before Joshua" "tiger mommy's friend plays with them all the time". "Oh yea so then do you know how to shoot" "yup" Joshua throws the ball at my uncles head. "Good shot Joshua" I said and gave him a thumbs up "hey don't encourage him like that he's going to think that he should do that to everyone" "let him he's still little and cute" "nana" I laugh and pick up the ball.

"You didn't buy him a net thing so he can play with that" "of course I did I'll go and get it" Joshua starts to throw the ball all over the place and even threw it to my head a couple of times "Joshua stop hitting me with the ball you little butt" he laughs and throws it again at me "that's it you're going to get it now" I said and grab him and start to tickle him "no mommy stop" he says as he laughs and I laugh with him.

"Ok guys I have the hoop here" uncle says as he walks in with a little hoop "ok Joshua throw the ball in the hoop" "ok" he throws the ball at the hoop and it goes in "did you see that mommy it went in" "yea I saw good job" I said as I get up "I'll be back I'm going to go check if the mail came" "ok".

I walk to the door and I walk outside as I make my way to the mailbox I see something from a distance "what is that" it gets closer and closer it came close enough that I was able to see that it was a person running at full speed. "It sounds like the person is screaming something but what" I try to listen to what they we're saying "I'm…going…to…kill..you" I stopped listening and backed away. "Oh no oh my gosh no it's…**daiki**" I said as I turn on my heel and ran to the door it felt like I was moving in slow motion "NANA DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!" daiki was close enough to me I could make it to the door and shut it close but he was right behind me now and I was able to get in the house but daiki was on the other side of the door.

"Dammit nana open the door right now" "no way, are you going to kill me" "of course I am" "then I'm not going to let you in" I struggled trying to push the door closed but failed he was too strong for me to push. He pushes the door open and I try to run but I get grabbed around the waist and pulled towards daiki. He closes the door with his foot and pushes me against the door "want to tell me what the hell that was at school" "I-I told you that my uncle wanted me home so I could help him with something that's all" "you're lying! Tell me the truth!" he yelled the next thing to happen was an orange ball hit daiki on his head he looked behind him and saw Joshua.

"Leave mommy alone or I'll tell luna to bite you" he said as he throws more things at daiki. "What the hell will you quit it already I'm backing off see" Joshua stops throwing things at him and just looks at him "get away from mommy you bad guy" he said as he balls his hands into a fist and holds them to his sides. Daiki steps to the side and lets me walk by "you're his mom" I nod "when did that happen was it when you were in America" "no I got pregnant here in japan when I was with you" daiki stares at me and then to Joshua he bends down to look at him and his eyes go wide. "Was it that time when you got attacked" I nodded "daiki this is Joshua he's your son" I said as I look at Joshua "Joshua this is your dad his name is daiki" I said as I look from one to the other.

Looking at them right now they really look alike except Joshua has icy blue eyes like my right eye but everything else is daiki from the color of his skin to the color of his hair. The shape of his eyes looks just like daiki's when he was younger you can definitely tell that daiki is his father. They're still staring at each other Joshua gets closer to daiki and squints his eyes "I thought you would be cool" he said and daiki looked surprised for a moment and then looked at Joshua with narrowed eyes "what's that supposed to mean you saying I'm not cool" "mhm" "joshua don't say that" I said hitting the top of his head.

"But it's true just because he's tall he thinks he's cool" he said crossing his arms and turned his back to us. "He's just like you" I said to daiki "ok we need to talk because I'm confused" uncle walks in and sees daiki "so I guess the secret is out then" I nodded and got up from the floor "uncle we need to talk can you take Joshua to the living room" he nods and picks up Joshua "ok daiki lets go talk in the kitchen".

He follows me to the kitchen and sits at the table I went to the stove and put a kettle on the fire to make tea. "Ok where do you want to start" I said looking up at daiki "I want to know how it's possible that he's my kid" "the day we had sex for the first time we didn't use protection I was on my way to go home but I was going to stop by the store to get a pill to make sure I don't get pregnant but that didn't happen". I walked over to the table and sat across the table from him "then at that time when you were raped the doctor didn't find anything that was theirs inside of you" I shook my head "I didn't get a doctor to check on me because my mother didn't care if I had some guys stuff in me or if I caught something so she just took me away to the states".

I became quite "sorry" daiki says and places his hand over mine. "Its ok you wanted to know so I told you" I said and we both became quite the only thing to make a noisy was the kettle telling me to get it off the fire. I walked to it and took it off the fire and poured the water into a tea pot. I walked to the table carrying a tray holding the tea pot and two cups on it. "When you found out that you were pregnant did you know that it was mine" I shook my head "no not really I was scared I didn't want to have a baby from people that violated me. I thought long and hard on whether I should have the baby or not but then I remembered what if it was your baby that I was about to kill. What if I killed the only thing that I would remind me of you? So I decide that I would keep him and that's how Joshua was born." I said and poured tea for the both of us "if you want I can ask uncle to make an appointment with a friend of his that does DNA test and we can find out if joshua is really yours." I said as I placed a cup of tea in front of him. Daiki looks at me "I don't think we need one I don't care if Joshua isn't my son I will help raise him ok" he says as he places his hand over mine. I smile at him with tears in my eyes "thanks daiki" I said as I rub the tears away and sit down.

"So how old is Joshua" "he's three" I said "three years old that's three years of presents" he makes a disappointed face I start to laugh at him. "You don't need to get him presents daiki" "yes I do or else he won't think I'm cool remember what he said in the hallway" I laugh even more "daiki you don't need to give him anything just show him what kind of person you are" I said as I pat his hand I get up from my seat and walk around the table to stand next to daiki. I kiss his head and hug him "thank you daiki" he looks up at me "for what?" "For being understanding and not running away from me when you found out about joshua" I said as I sat down on his lap and give him another hug.

"Ahem" someone clears they're throat and we both look to see my uncle standing there with Joshua in his arm. "Joshua why you look mad" I said as I turn around to look at him "why are you hugging him mommy wasn't he being mean to you" he said pouting. "Aww look at your puffy cheeks" I said as I got up and held joshua. Joshua looks over my shoulder at daiki and sticks his tongue out at him "hey you!" daiki yells and I turn to look at him. "W-what what happen why are you yelling!" I yelled back "he stuck his tongue out at me" "joshua why did you that" I said looking at him. He looks away from me with his arm folded "I did because I don't like him" "why he's your daddy" "so" I sigh "I like him joshua so you should like him too" "no that's why I don't like him".

"You don't like him because I like him?" I said as I sat him on the table he nods his head "you can only like me". I looked at him "but you liked taiga remember him and you never acted like this" I said as stood in front of him. "I don't care I don't like him" he said and got off the table and looked at daiki "mommy is mine you can't have her!" he said and kicked daiki then ran away. "Joshua!" I tried to catch him but he got away "leave him nana he's just mad because daiki is taking all of your attention from him". "But he wasn't like that when I was with taiga" "stop saying his name" daiki says as he gets up and walks into the living room. "Like father like son" I nodded to my uncles words "nana I think joshua is also acting like this because he hasn't seen you for a couple of months" he's right I did leave him and was only able to see him thru a webcam or by phone of course he would be upset if someone else came in and was getting all the attention that he needed.

"Your right Uncle I should go and talk to joshua" I said as I headed for the living room with him along when we went in we saw daiki playing with joshua. "That's it try to flick your wrist when you throw it ok" "ok" _swoosh _"I did it I did it!" "See you could do it" he smiles at joshua and joshua runs to daiki and hugs him. "Aww aren't you guys so cute right uncle" "mhm very cute I even took a picture of it so we can relive it again and again" **"shut up!"** they both yelled and joshua got off of daiki "I just fell and landed on him" "ok joshua if you say so" I said laughing at him.

* * *

Time goes by as we have fun with joshua and had dinner with everyone. "Nana joshua fell asleep" I looked at him and he was sound asleep on daiki "aww so cute it's even better that they both fell asleep" I said as I got my phone out and took a picture of them "this is going to be my new wallpaper" "ok I should wake daiki up so he can go home" "yea do that I'll put joshua upstairs" I nod and my uncle picks joshua up gently so he won't wake him up and went upstairs.

"Ok this is going to be hard" I said as I shook daiki up "daiki wake up you have to go home it's late" I said and he opens his eyes a little and looked at me then down in his arms. "Where did joshua go" "uncle went to put him upstairs to sleep so you should go home to sleep too" I said. "I'll stay here I live right next door so I can just get clothes in the morning and then we can go to school" "daiki your mom isn't going to like that" "ok I'll call her if she says no then I'll go ok" "fine" he reaches for his phone and calls his mom.

"Mom I'm going to sleep over at nana's house. Yea I won't make her late ok bye." He looks at me with a smirk "told you she would be fine with it" "yea yea well then let's go to my room then" "ok" we make our way upstairs and I let him into my room. "Joshua is going to sleep here too" "yea I don't have a bed for him yet but there's still room for us to sleep there so don't worry" "I wasn't talking about sleeping" "then what were you talking about then" I tilt my head in question.

"Never mind your still pure even though we did things together" "daiki don't talk like that when joshua is in the room" I said as I walk to the bathroom he followed after. "Here is an extra toothbrush I'll go ask uncle if I can borrow some clothes so you can sleep in k" "no it's ok I can go get some I'll be back" he leaves I take my uniform off and hop into the shower when I got out daiki was already in bed. "You going to brush your teeth" "I did it at home I even showered so" "ok well lets go to sleep" I said and turned off the lights.

"Sleep here in between me and joshua" "I was going to sleep on the other side" "it's better if you sleep here" he said as he yanks me into his arms and spoons me. "See its better right" "yea it is" I said as lay in his arm and bring joshua closer to me. "Goodnight nana I love you" "night daiki I love you too" we kissed and fell asleep.

_**Ring ring**_ the house phone rings and uncles picks it up. "Hello"

"_**Hello kotaro, how are you doing this evening?"**_

"What do you want?"

"_**My, is that any way to treat your baby sister"**_

"So far I don't have a sister now what is it that you want?"

"_**Well I was calling for nana but seeing as you picked up I guess I have to talk to you"**_

"What did you want to talk to nana about?"

"_**Oh yes, I wanted to tell her that she will be starting her new job tomorrow"**_

"Her new job?"

"_**Yup she owes me money for keep her kid here and destroying my beautiful home"**_

"She not going to be working she needs to focus on her school work not on some stupid modeling job"

"_**You tell her that or else I'm sending her to court for kidnapping joshua. And you know I'll do it"**_

"Tsk"

"_**I'm glad you see it my way goodbye." **_Kotaro hangs up the phone and heads upstairs. He cracks open the door to nana's room and pokes his head in he's the three of the sleeping and closes the door. He goes to his room and sits on his bed and lets out a big sigh "I'm sorry nana, it seems I still can't do a good job at protecting you but I'll try harder." He picks up his cellphone and dials a number it rings and then a voice is heard _**"hello?"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: so annoying

Author's note: here comes another story enjoy~

* * *

**Beep Beep **"Ugh shut up already" daiki slams the alarm clock and goes back to sleep. I jolt up to see what happened but daiki grabs me and hugs me towards him "daiki let go that was the alarm for me to get up" I said as I speak into daiki's chest. "Mmmm just a little longer it's too early" "no I have to get up and get ready you can go ahead and sleep" I said as I pull myself away from daiki and walk to the bathroom. "Nana do you know what time it is" "yes it's five why" he looks at me "right it's five in the morning come back to bed" "no can do I have to wash up and make breakfast and lunch so I have to be up. You can sleep more I'll wake you up later ok" "fine" daiki turns around and the only noise I hear from him are his snores.

I do my morning routine, put my uniform on and head downstairs to make today's lunch for me, Joshua, and uncle then I start to make breakfast. By the time I was done I went to wake daiki up but I saw that he wasn't in the room I hear the shower being turned off. I walked to the door and listen to daiki complaining about being up and wanting to sleep some more "daiki when you're done come downstairs I made breakfast ok". Daiki opens the door the only thing he was wearing was a towel that was warped around his waist and one on his head. _Wow daiki looks so sexy with his hair wet_ "what did you say I couldn't hear you" he says as he dries his hair. "I said come downstairs to eat breakfast" "ok I'll be down there after I get dressed ok" I nod and he gives me a kiss.

"Are you going to wake Joshua up too or are you going to let him sleep some more" "no he has to get up too" I said as I walk to the bed "joshy joshy wake up I made breakfast" "mmm no" "but I made eggs, beacon, waffle, and toast" "nooo sleepy" "ok if you don't wake up your dad is going to eat all of the food and you won't have none" when I said that he open his eyes and sat up then he looked at daiki who was getting dressed and had his toothbrush in his mouth. "Right daiki you're going to eat all of the food right" I said and winked at daiki "mhm" Joshua gives daiki a mean look and got out of bed.

"You can't eat it if I eat it first!" he says as he runs out of the room "wait Joshua you need to brush your teeth first" he runs back in the room and goes to the bathroom. He grabs his toothbrush and gives it to me so I can help him brush his teeth. When I finish he rinses his mouth and runs out of the bathroom and runs downstairs.

"He really thinks I would eat all the food" I looked at daiki with an raised eyebrow "I think you would eat it all if there wasn't other people who has to eat" "tsk, it's not my fault if I eat a lot" "ok whatever" I said as I walk out of the room. "Where you going aren't you going to eat too" "I am but I have to wake uncle up too" I said as I walk to uncles room and knock. _**Knock knock **_"uncle" I open the door and see my uncle spread out on his bed. I walked to the side of the bed and started to shake him "unlce wake up its breakfast time". "What time is it?" "it's six twenty-five you need to get up Joshua is up and is downstairs eating so get up" "yea I'll be down there" "ok" I walk out of his room and head downstairs I walk into the kitchen. Daiki and Joshua were sitting at the table eating the breakfast I made "so how is it" "it's good!" Joshua says with food in his mouth.

Daiki kept eating so I sat down and ate my breakfast. Uncle comes down and walks to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup of coffee. He walked to the table and sat down next to me "smells good" "yea you better eat it all" "I am I'm hungry, so you guys have school today" me and daiki nodded "ok then it's me and Joshua huh" he says as he smiles at Joshua "yay can we go to the zoo today" "sure buddy". "By the way nana your mother said that you have a modeling gig today so don't be late" I dropped my fork and looked at my uncle. "What?" "She called for you yesterday but I picked up and she told me to tell you that" "seriously" he nods and looks at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry nana". I shook my head "its fine uncle I knew it was going to happen again any ways so I'll do it until she has enough of it" "also she used all of your money" I lean back into the chair and let out a big sigh "all of it she used all of the money in one day" he shrugs his shoulders "I don't know she said that and said that is why you should get to doing what you are good for".

I sigh "fine I don't mind as long as I can have Joshua I'll do whatever that woman says" I said as I get up from the table and put my dish in the sink. Daiki gets up as well and puts his dish in the sink and we walk to the front door. "Ok uncle we're leaving bye Joshua" I said as I put my shoes on and daiki does the same. Joshua comes running to me and gives me a hug "mommy stay home with me" "no baby I have to go to school I'll be back after ok" he gives me a sad look but he nods and let's go of me. "Are you going to give your daddy a hug too" Joshua looks at daiki and turns his head. "Tsk I don't care if you don't give me a hug" daiki says as he turns his back to Joshua and puts his hand on the door handle. Joshua sees that and runs to hug daiki leg "bye…daddy" Joshua says as he lets go of daiki and runs away. "Heh just like you" "shut up lets go or else we'll be late" he said as he opens the door and we head to school.

* * *

We meet up with suki and head into the train station as we sit waiting to get to school suki speaks up "so what happen yesterday" "you after I ran away from daiki" "mhm" "well.." I tell suki everything that had happen yesterday. "Wow a lot of things happen but at the end it went well right?" "yea it did but there is one down side to it" "what is it" "I have to go back to working as a model again because my mother used up all of the money that I had saved up" "what! Are you serious!" I nodded and then daiki spoke "you shouldn't do it who cares if she doesn't get any money from you. That way she can get a job and get off her lazy ass" he said as he crosses his arms and leans his head on me. "No I have to do it who knows what she will do she could take Joshua away from me and then I'll never see him again" I said as I let a sigh out and rest my head on his.

We make it to our stop and walk to school "sorry nana I wish I could do something to help you" suki says as she holds my hand "its ok suki I'll find a way to get out of it" I said as I smile at her. We make it to the school gate and she lets go of my hand "ok I'll see you guys later I have to go see the coach" suki says as she runs off and I wave goodbye to her. "Don't you have to go as well" "no I don't have to go come on lets go inside" daiki says as he grabs my hand and leads me inside the school. We take our shoes off and put our indoor shoes and head to our class.

We went in to our class and sakurai runs up to me and hands me some paper "I'm sorry nana I could find daiki so I had your homework but I didn't know where your house was so I kept it for you. If you want you can copy my work and then you don't have to get in trouble" "no it's fine thank you I'll do it by myself" I said as I take the work from him and walk to my desk. Daiki walks to his desk and sits down "you going to do all that before class starts" I nod my head and look down at the paper "it's not that hard if you were listening to the teacher" I said as I start to do the work "besides it's something that we learned before so I'm ok".

I finish my homework by the time my first class is done "you done yet" "yea I just have to give it to the teacher" "ok well the next class is going to start" he scoots his chair close to me and then laid his head on me. "Daiki you said the next class is going to start shouldn't you go back to your desk" he shrugs his shoulder "until the teacher comes in the class then I'll go back" "ok but don't stay here long enough for the teacher to come over to us ok" I said as I poke his face. "Nana!" I turn my head towards the classroom door and see suki she motions me to come over "move daiki I have to go see what suki wants" I said as I tried to get up but he was holding me down "suki help daiki won't let go" I said to her and she comes over to help me. "Move daiki I have to talk to nana" daiki keeps holding on to me "please daiki let go" I said with puppy dog eyes "tsk" he finally lets go of me. "Thank you" I said and give him a kiss I walk with suki into the hallway. "Nana did daiki tell you anything about his game coming up" "no he has one coming up?" "yea are you going to be able to come you can come with us" "umm I don't know I'll see if I can ok" "ok" we talk for a bit more than we had to go to our own classes.

I walk into the classroom and find daiki sleeping on his desk. I walk towards him and take a peek at his face "daiki" I said to him but he only snores in response. I stroke his hair and walk back to my desk I take out my phone and call my uncle. "Uncle what time do I have to be at the modeling gig" **"after you get out of school I'll pick you up ok"** "ok bye" I hang up and lay my head on my arms. Daiki twitches a bit and turns his face towards my direction. I scoot my chair up to him and play with his hair "daiki" I said his name in his ear and his face twitches. I smile at his reaction and blow in his ear "what the hell" he says as he covers his ear. "Morning sleepy head" I said to him and give him a big kiss I scoot back to my desk before he could react to what I did to him.

* * *

Lunch time came around and suki dragged me along with her to the gym. When we get there the whole team was there either they were playing around with the basketballs or they were talking and eating. "Hello everyone how's everyone doing today!" I yelled out to everyone and they all looked at me with smiles. We walked to the stage that was in the front and sat down, sakurai came and sat with us and so did wakamatsu senpai. "Hi senpai how are you doing today" I said with a smile "I'm fine you going to eat lunch with us today" I nod and open my lunch box.

I had a rice balls that looked like panda bears, teriyaki chicken and some apple bunnies. "Aww nana your lunch is so cute" "thanks it took me a while to make them" I said with a smile. "Would you like to try some suki" "sure I'll take a bite of your chicken then" she reached for one and ate it. "OH MY GOD! It's so good!" she yells as she hold the side of her face. "Thanks" I said "oh let me try one hiramatsu" senpai says as he comes closer "ok". I hold one of the teriyaki chicken out to him "u-umm y-you don't have to do that" I tilt my head to the side "but you wanted to try one so here say ahh" I said as I got closer to him but my hand goes up and the chicken goes into daiki's mouth.

"Mmm I knew it was going to be good" he says as he picks up another one and sits next to me. "Hey that was supposed to my piece aomine!" wakamatsu senpai yells at daiki "to bad you're not allowed to have any of nana's cooking anyways". Daiki says as he eats one of the apple bunnies and I eat my panda rice ball "sorry senpai maybe next time I can make something for the whole time" I said as I gave him a smile. "Sure that sounds great!" he says as he gets off the stage he turns to look at daiki and then runs off to the other teammates.

"Nana you don't have to cook them anything" "no you have to cook satsuki cooking sucks" daiki says as he eats my other panda rice ball. "Hey that's mean daiki I can so cook" suki says as she pouts. "Heh I don't mind if I make something for them" "ok then I can't wait to see what you make I just know it'll be good" suki says as she eats her lunch.

My phone rings and I answer "hi uncle what happened" **"hi nana it seems they want to see you right now so I'm outside of your school" **"but I'm in school did you tell them" **"yes but they said that they want you now"** I sigh and tell my uncle that I'll be out there as soon as I can. "Well guys I have to go, work is calling I'll see you guys later" I said as I get up and give daiki a kiss and give suki a hug "I'll walk you to the school gate" I nod and I walk out of the gym with daiki.

We walk into the school and head towards the classroom "ugh I really hate this I hope this go over well and I don't have to kill someone" daiki laughs and carries my things. We walk to the shoe locker and take our shoes off. Daiki grabs my hand with his free one and we walk towards the school gate "give your all when you go there ok" I nod and he gives me my bag and kisses me. "I'll see you at home I love you" "I love you too" I hug daiki one last time before going into the car and drive away.

* * *

"Hi mommy" Joshua says from the backseat "hi sweetie how you doing did you guys eat the lunch I made for you guys" "mhm it was really good right uncle" he nods. "Well nana are you ready" I nod "I'm sorry I can't do anything right now but I'll be there with you the whole time so don't worry ok" "ok". As we drive I start to change out of my uniform and into some clothes uncle brought with him. When we get there I finish getting dressed and step out of the car.

We walk into the studio and I greet the photographer "it's nice to meet you my name is nana hiramatsu"

"it's nice to meet you nana I've heard so much about you. I've been to America and I would see your pictures everywhere." "Thank you so what is it that I will be doing today"

"right today you will be modeling some clothes from a newbie designer and he was hoping you would say yes. And seeing that you are here I will take that has a yes" I nod.

"Also you will be taking a couple of pictures with another person as well"

"oh if you don't mind me asking who it might be"

"oh you'll meet him once you're on set"

"ok" I smiled and he shows me and uncle to my dressing room.

He tells me that some people will come and do my makeup and hair and once I'm done to head towards the set. "Ok nana we'll go with the photographer and wait for you sounds good" "sure" I waved bye to them and sat down in a chair that was facing a big mirror. I waited for a while until I heard a knock and two women came in. "Hello Miss hiramatsu we are here to do your makeup and hair please sit back and relax and leave the rest to us" I nod and let the ladies do they're job.

As soon as they were done they showed me where the set was and I walked up to the photographer. "Ah, nana I would like you to meet the person that has design the outfits you will be modeling in" "hello nana my name is kai tanaka I'm very happy that you will be modeling my clothes" "no problem" I smile at him. "You haven't meet the person that you will be taking pictures with right" I nod "well let me see where he is… oh kise can you coming over here I would like you to meet someone".

"Kise as in kise ryōta"

"yea do you know him"

"yea I know him" _not kise why of all people as soon as he see me he's going to_- next thing to happen is I'm in the air being spanned around "kise put me down!"

"No way! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Kise!"

Once kise puts me down I fall to my knees and cover my mouth "I hate you why do you always have to do that when you see me, huh" I said to kise while he smiles down at me.

"Sorry nana I'm just so happy to see you again when did you get back"

"I got back a couple of months ago I live with my uncle now"

"oh is that him over there with the little boy"

"yea" I said as I get up from the floor with kise's help.

"Do you want to meet them real quick"

"sure" we walked over to them "kise this is my uncle kotaro and this is my son Joshua" they both said his to him. Kise was going to say hi but his words got stuck in his throat and he turns to look at me "your son!" I nod "how? Who is the father?" "Well he's three now so that should tell you something and his father is daiki" "eh, aominecchi is his dad! Well you guys were together so I guess that would happen but does he know about it" "yea he met him already" kise was still a little surprised but got over it we walk over to the photographer after talking to my uncle.

* * *

"Once you guys are ready to take pictures you each will take turns in front of the camera and then do a couple of together is that fine" we both nod and start to take our pictures separately and then we had a break. "Hey nana do you go to the same school as aominecchi" "yea we go to the same school why?" "Do you know that he going to have a game coming up" "yea I know suki told me about it. Also heard you had a game as well and lost" kise shows me a sad face "don't be mean I tried my best" "I know you did" I said as I pat his back. "I heard that it was against tetsuya's team too" "yea they have a really good player on their team" "I know you're talking about taiga" "yea you'll get to see him soon" "I already seen him play he's a friend of mine" kise's eyes go wide "he's a friend of yours" I nod "man so who are you going to cheer for at the game" I looked at him with a confused look. "Oh you don't know aominecchi and kagamicchi are going to face off" "no way" he nods his head "so you have a tough choice to make on who you want to win right" I didn't say anything and just looked at him.

"Come on nana let's go get something to drink" I nod and follow kise. _What am I going to do, who am I going to cheer for. I mean they both mean a lot to me and I kind of knew that it was going to happen but it's a little too soon._ I kept thinking about what I was going to do when I felt a coldness touch the back of my neck and I jumped "what the hell" I turn to see kise holding out a cold drinking to me. "Thanks" "no problem so did you figure out who you going to cheer for" "well yea I guess I did" "oh then who you going to cheer for then" "both of them so that way I won't feel bad" I said as I opened my drink and took a sip. "This is good what did you get" "I got green tea" "oh, so are you going to be at they're game" he nods his head and takes a sip "I wouldn't miss it" he says as he looks straight.

We finish our drinks and head back to the set "kise what did you mean you wouldn't miss it"

"well aominecchi and kagamicchi are pretty strong players so it might be interesting don't you think? Plus kagamicchi said that he wanted to beat the generation of miracles so that is even better he already beat me and midorimacchi so he's strong"

"yea I know that I guess you are right this might actually be interesting" I said as I smile and look at kise.

"So when you played against him did you cry" I said hiding my smile.

"no I didn't cry"

"yea right you cried"

"don't be mean nana" kise said as he gives me a sad face I laugh at him and pinch his cheeks.

We finished talking and went to the photographer to tell him that we were ready "ok I want you two together this time ok" we nod and stand in our spot. Once it was over we took another break "hey nana can you give me your cellphone" "why" "let me just see it" I hand over my phone to him and he opens it. He had a surprised look and then it turned into a smile "what are you smiling about" he shows me the phone and I see the picture I took of daiki and Joshua sleeping. "When was this" "oh that was the day that they met they fell asleep right after they we're done playing" we smiled as we looked at the picture and then I turned to him "what were you going to do with my phone" "oh right I wanted to put my cellphone number in it" he said as he start to punch his number into the phone and then hand it over to me. "There now I can text you whenever" "no not whenever I don't need you blowing up my phone with your stupid text" "aww nana don't be mean my text aren't stupid they're cute" "yea ok" I said as I walk away from him and he chases after.

Once our break was over we continue working until it was time for us to go "thank you so much for your hard work I can't wait for everyone to see it" the designer said to us as he shakes both of kise and my hands. "Thank you so much for make us your models I can't wait for the public to see the outfits you made" kise said as he gives the designer a smile and I do the same. "No problem at all if I ever need models again I'll make sure to get you two thank you again and please enjoy the rest of the day" he bows to us and we do the same and wave goodbye to him. We leave and head for the exit "nice work today nana you did a good job" "thank you, you did too" when we go outside we were surrounded by a bunch of girls. "What the hell!" I yell as a bunch of girls come towards us and kise pushes me back inside. "What the hell was that!" I yelled and looked at kise "I forgot that I might have had some fans out there" he says nervously with a smile. I hold my head "that's dangerous you know that right" he nods and takes out his cellphone. "What are you doing?" "I'm calling my manger I'm sure he saw and is trying to get in" "don't you have like a bodyguard" "yea I do but he probably with him" he calls his manger and tells him what happen. "Ok now we just wait we'll help you get to your car luckily your uncle and Joshua I got there without anyone bothering them" "yea thanks" as soon as his manger comes they help me get to my car and then I watch him get in his and we drive away.

* * *

We reach a stop and the only noise we hear is Joshua stomach growling. My uncle and I look back at him and he has a big smile on his face "I'm hungry" he says as he touches his feet and we start to laugh. We stop at burger place and go inside "ok why don't you tell me what you want and I'll order it you two go and find a table to sit at ok" we nod and tell him what we want and then go and look for a table. "How about over there" I pointed and Joshua nods his head and we go over to a table and sit down. I was looking around of the restaurant and I looked back Joshua he was doing the same thing until he stopped at something. "What are you looking at Joshua" "tiger" "what" he gets down from his seat and goes around a table that was next us and then ran up to the person he was looking at.

"Joshua wait!" I called out to him as he ran up to taiga before falling. "Ouchy" Joshua says as he sits up and looks up at taiga, taiga looks down at Joshua with wide eyes as he picks him up. "Joshua what are you doing here" I ran up to them "are you ok Joshua did you scrape yourself anywhere" he shakes his head to show me that he didn't get hurt. "Nana what are you and Joshua doing here? I thought you said that Joshua was with your mom" "he was but I got him back the other day so now he's living with me" Joshua nods head "mommy was taking pictures today" he said as he looks at taiga. "Taking pictures of what?" "Oh I started modeling again so he means I was modeling" "I thought you quit doing that what happen" "it's a long story you mind if I told you some other time" he nods his head.

I walk to the table next to him and pulled the chair out so I could sit down "so what happen to you after the last time I met you" "what do you mean?" "I'm talking about when aomine took you away. Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and smiled at him. "He wouldn't hurt me he just wanted to know how I knew you that's all" "ok, so Joshua what have you been up to have you been" he Joshua told taiga everything that happen over the days he was here.

Uncle comes up to the table with food in hand and sits across from me. "Nana what's joshua doing over there" "oh that's a friend of mine joshua knows him so its fine" "oh is he the one that joshua says he watches play basketball" I nod "joshua come on let eat the food is here" "I want to eat with tiger" I looked at taiga and he nods to me to show me that its fine. I give joshua his food and starts to eat it with taiga "you know he's really different when he's with taiga" "yea I know" I said as I eat my food and take a couple of glances at the two of them eating and laughing. "Nana do you thinking he sees taiga as his father and not daiki" I shake my head "no he never called taiga dad or anything just tiger" "oh ok sorry I said that" "its fine".

Once we were done eating I took the tray to throw the trash out. I walked back to the table "ok joshua it's time to go home say bye to taiga" "no I want to stay with him more" "but joshua we have to go home I have school tomorrow and so does taiga" he holds on to taiga as I tried to pull him off but failed. "Nana I'm going to get the car ok" I nod at my uncle and I turn back to joshua "come on joshua lets go" "no I want to stay with tiger" "joshua" my phone rings and I answer it

"Hello"

"_**Nana it's be kise what are you doing!" **_

"Kise why are you calling me didn't we see each other not that long ago"

"_**Yea I know but I wanted to know how you were doing"**_

"I'm fine I'm at a burger place"

"_**Oh maybe I should stop by and eat with you then it will be a date"**_

"Shut up stupid" "nana who are you talking too" taiga says as he stands up behind me and listens to see who it is. "I'm talking to kise you should know him right" he nods.

"_**Hey is that kagamicchi! Tell him I said hi!" **_

"I'm sure he can hear you since your so damn loud"

"_**Hey kagamicchi can you hear me hello-" **_I hung the phone while he was still screaming. "Well let's go outside I'm sure he's going to call me again" we walk outside and stand on the curb of the parking lot waiting for my uncle to come and pick us up. "When did you and kise meet" "today at the photo shoot he was my partner for it" he nods to what I said and looks down at joshua.

My phone rings again and I look to see who it is "why would you call me back after I hung up on you"

"_**Don't be mean nana I just wanted to say hi to kagamicchi, oh is kurokocchi there too"**_

"Uh I don't know I didn't really see if he was" I looked around me and then I saw him beside me "eek te-tetsuya when did you get here!" "I was always here" I grabbed my chest and hit him on his arm "let people know when you're by their side"

"_**Heh tell him I said hi" **_

"Geez hold on let me put you on speaker" I turned it on and then held it out to the guys "there say hi"

"_**Hey kagamicchi and kurokocchi how you guys doing!"**_

"Mommy who is that?" "Oh don't you remember that guy at the place where we were before" "oh the annoying guy" joshua thought for a bit and then a look came up as if he thought of the person and then he had a sour face. "Why does he know your number mommy" "because he's a friend of mine even if he is annoying"

"_**Hey I can hear everything you guys are saying you know"**_

"Yea well kise I'll talk to you later ok bye" _**"nana wait-**_ I hung up again and then faced my other two friends "so what are you guys going to do after this" "we're going home we had practice today so I'm beat" tetsuya nods. "Well I hear you guys are going to have a game soon against my school I can't wait to see it I'll be cheering you guys on ok" I said giving them a smile "thanks" uncle pulls up and taiga puts Joshua in the car. "Well I'll see you guys at the game then" I said as I give them both a hug and smiled before I got in the car. "Yea see you later" they wave bye and we drove off.

* * *

We got home and I stepped out of the car I hear a phone ring and I look at mine but it wasn't ringing I look in the car and it was my uncle's phone "go ahead I'll see you there" he said and went to the back to get Joshua out. He was sleeping when we go home so I carried him without waking him and walked towards the house. When I opened the gate I see daiki siting on the frount steps. I got closer and could see that he was sleeping I bent down holding on to Joshua tightly "daiki" I whisper to him. He flinches to my words and opens his eyes slowly "welcome home" he said with a yawn and stretches "daiki how long have you been here you could get sick" "I wasn't here that long I would check to see if you guys came back and then went into my house and I came back out here to check and I decide to sit here" "and how long ago was that" "maybe an hour ago" "daiki" I said with a whine.

He gets up and looks at Joshua "I guess he got sleepy huh" "yea he's full so it was going to happen" I said with a laugh "here let me hold him you go and open the door" I hand him Joshua and walk to the door. "Did you eat already daiki" "yea I ate before I came out here" I open the door and walk in with daiki. "Where's your uncle?" "He's in the car talking on his phone" "oh ok then let's go upstairs and put Joshua to sleep" I nod and we head upstairs. We put joshua in my bed and then we went downstairs and sat on the couch. "So how did it go?" "It went well I guess who I took pictures with" "Who?" "kise" I said as I turn my phone back on as soon as it turns on it starts to ring "whose calling" "it's not a call it's a missed call and text" I looked to see who it was from and it was all from kise.

"He's so annoying they're all from kise I should text him back and tell him that I'm going to sleep" I typed my text out and sent it to him not that long and he responded back to me. I texted him back and we just started a conversation until daiki took my phone and called kise. "Hey stop text nana we need alone time" he said and hangs up on kise and kept my phone "why would you say that to him now he's going to think something weird" he shrugs his shoulder and puts his arm around me and brings me closer to him.

"Let him think what he wants" he whisper to me and brings his face to me and I feel his lips on mine. He pulls apart from me and looks at me "do you want me to stop" I shook my head no and I bring his face towards me and kiss him back. He brings his hand up to my face and pulls away from me and bring his lips to my neck and travels down my neck to my collarbone. He pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me I looked up at him and he kisses me again. He reaches into my shirt and strokes my breast small sighs would escape from my lips in between kisses. I run my fingers thru daiki's hair and reach my hand under his shirt and run my hand across his broad back feeling his back muscles and tracing them with my fingers. I lift his shirt up to take it off when I feel another pair of hands bring them down and then I feel daiki being yanked off of me.

"Sorry to interrupt but you are still living in my house and that means no hanky panky my house" my uncle says as he lets go of daiki's shirt. I get up and give my uncle a nervous smile "h-hey there when did you get inside I didn't even hear you come in" I said as I pull down my shirt and smooth out my hair. "Daiki I think is time you go home thanks for coming by to see nana" daiki nods and gets up from the couch "I'll walk you to the door daiki" I said as I push daiki towards the door and walk outside. "Well that was embarrassing" I said as I covered my face with my hands and daiki grabs them and looks at my face. "Your face is red" "I know that stupid let my hands go" I said I as tried to shake his hands off but he yanks me toward him and gives me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow ok night" "night" we kiss one last time before going into our own homes.

I close the door and walk towards the stairs where I hear my uncle clearing his throat and I look at him. He motions me to come to him and I walked over "nana I know you guys are going out and you guys want to touch each other" "uncle don't say it like that it's so weird" "hey I'm just saying I used to be like that I know what I'm talking about" "ok uncle I'm going upstairs" "hey when things get like the way you guys were going make sure to use protection" "KOTARO! STOP TALKING!" "I'm just saying" "lalala I'm not listening lalalala I'm going to bed night" "goodnight" I run up the stairs and close my bedroom door.

**Click click **_what the heck is that noise_. I look around the room to see where that sound is coming from. **Click click **_from the window? Why the window what if there's something there like a monster or worse a weirdo that's trying to show me something that I don't want to see! _**Click click click **I timidly walk towards the window and take a peek. **Click!** I almost screamed but took the chance and looked outside. _Oh look I can see daiki's room…. Wait was that daiki who was throwing those rocks at my window._ I open it and stick my head out "did you throw rocks at my window" "no I didn't throw rocks at your window" "then what was it" "I was throwing pencils at your window at first and then when you wouldn't look out I threw my erase" I looked at daiki with a dumbfounded look. "Well why are you throwing things at my window you know joshua is over here sleeping right" "I know but knowing that he's your son he probably could sleep thru anything right" I looked back at Joshua and saw that he was still sleeping. "Yea your right. Anyways what did you want" daiki grabs something from the side and shows me my phone. "I forgot you still had that" "yea here I'm going to throw it ok" I nod and daiki throws it and I catch it. "That was close I thought I was going to drop it" "yea I'm surprised you didn't" "shut up anyways night see you tomorrow" "right night" we both go inside our room. I put my pjs on and climb into bed with Joshua.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: cookies and kisses

Author's note: sorry that it took long to update the last story I was kind of stuck on what to write and I've been going to the gym with my sister but it kind of helped going there to think of some new things to write. So hopefully this gets updated soon if not it will come soon enough, besides that I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. To those who followed me and favorite thank you so much! So please enjoy this story and review if you want and yea bye~ oh and to _**KagomeUchiha101-**_ thank you!

* * *

"Mama wake-up" "mm" "mama wake-up I'm hungry" Joshua shakes me "mmm ok sweetie hold on" I move my hand around on my pillow and then I left my head up and look at the time. "Damn I woke up late" I get up from bed and head to the bathroom "mommy I'm hungry" "I know baby I'm going to cook as soon as I get out let me just use the bathroom and I'll go cook ok" he nods and sits on the bed waiting for me to finish. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb my hair I walk out of the bathroom and pick Joshua up. "So what you want to eat today" "hmm I want French toast!" "Heh ok then I'll make that then" I walk downstairs and walk into the living room. "OK little man you stay here and watch some TV ok I'll call you when I'm done ok" "ok" I walk towards the kitchen and start breakfast.

I finish and call Joshua into the kitchen and put the food on the table "ok sweetie here is your French toast I'll be back ok I'm going to go check on uncle and see if he's up" I walk up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Uncle you awake" I open the door and peeked inside "of course you're not awake" I walked up to the side of his bed and shake him. "Mmm let me sleep" "no you need to wake up I made breakfast" "ok I'll be there" I turn back around and head back downstairs.

We finish eating and I grab the plates and take them to the sink and wash them "hey nana do you have school today?" "No it's a weekend. Why?" "Well I have to go to the office they need me to sign some stuff so I was wondering if you had school" "oh yea I'll be staying home so you can go" "ok then I'll be going call me if anything happens ok" I nod and wave goodbye to him. Once I finish washing the dishes I walk into the living and sit on the sofa. "So Joshua what do you want to do today" "you're staying home today?" "Yup I don't have school so I can spend the whole day with you. So you want to do something today" "cool then can we go get some toys" "you want some new toys" he nods his head "ok well let's go get some toys then" I said as I smile at him.

"Ok Joshua we are ready right" "right" joshua was wearing a one piece kitty suit it had cat ears on top and a little tail on his bum, I was wearing shorts and some stockings that went up to my knees with a zipped up hoodie that also had cats ears on them. "We match right mommy" "mhm now we are cats" "yay I'm going to go look for luna and show her that I'm a cat now" I laugh and follow him to look for luna. We find luna sleeping on the sofa "luna look I'm a cat meow" luna looks at joshua and then licks him and goes back to sleep "hehe go sweetie let's go or else there won't be any more toys" he had his mouth open and runs to the front door. "Hurry mommy we have to go get them" "ok I'm coming" we put our shoes on and walk out the door. I lock the door and I hold Joshua's hand we walk down the road for a while until we reached the train station.

* * *

We get on the train and sit by the window "wow look mommy everything is going by so fast" "yea look at the buildings" joshua was having fun looking at the buildings and people going by. We reached our stop and got off "ok sweetie let's see where is the nearest toy store" I took my phone out and searched for a toy store and found one. We walked for a while and entered the store "wow mommy look at the train and the doggie and…" Joshua was running all over the place pointing at all of the toys. "Ok Joshua pick two toys ok only two" Joshua nods and starts to run towards the action figures "mommy can I get this one and this one" Joshua was holding up a red power ranger and a red motorcycle. "Sure baby let's go and buy them ok" we walk towards the cashier and pay for the toys and walk out of the store.

We walk around until we stop at a candy store and walked inside "ok Joshua go pick what candy you want ok" he nods and runs off "let's see I think I want some pocky, and kit Kat, and some more pocky" I picked up the things I want and go look for Joshua. I hear Joshua talking to someone and walk over to see "hey mister can you give me those lollipops please" the man looks down at Joshua who was tucking his pants "…. How many do you want" "I want four" he nods and hands Joshua four lollipops "here you go" "thank you" Joshua says as he smiles at the man. I walk over to Joshua "Joshua did you get the candies that you wanted" "mhm mister helped me get the candy from up there" I turned to look at the man but I had to look up higher than I thought. When I saw his face my jaw dropped "Sushi is that you" he bends down to look at me with a bored look "who are you?" "I'm nana remember nana hiramatsu I'm friends with momoi and aomine. We used to eat a lot of candy and cake remember" he had a bored expression until I said candy and cake. "Oh I remember you were my candy buddy right" he said with a bored voice and I nod "that's me" he stands straight again and pats my head. "It's good to see you" "likewise".

"Mommy?" I looked down at joshua and give him a smile "it's ok sweetie he's a friend of mommy's" I said as I picked joshua up and turned to look at atsushi. "Joshua this is atsushi, atsushi this is joshua he's my son" sushi looks at joshua and then pats his head "it's nice to meet you joshua" joshua smiles at sushi. We walk to the front and pay for the candies we bought and left the store. "Ok sushi I'll see you later" I said to sushi and he nods and leaves "ok joshua where do you want to go next" "I want to get something to eat" "ok I think there's a restaurant around the corner let's go see" we I walked down the street and found a little café. We walked in were seated "ok joshua do you want cake" "yea with orange juice" I nod and wait for the waiter to come and take our orders.

We get our food and start to eat "mmm it's so good" "yea it is" **peep peep **my phone rings and I look to see who it is;

"Suki what's up?"

"_**Hi nana what are you doing"**_

"Oh I'm just eating cake with joshua why?"

"_**Oh I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the team practice"**_

"That sounds nice maybe joshua would like to play around with them"

"_**Cool then I'll see you in a bit"**_

"Yup I'm pretty close so we'll be there after we eat"

"_**Ok then I'll see you and joshua later bye~"**_

"Bye" I hang up the phone and continue eating.

* * *

Once we were done I walked up to the front to pay for the food I saw some cookies and order enough for the team and left with joshua. "Ok joshua we are going to mommy's school ok" "why?" "Mommy's friends are playing and I told them that I would watch" "oh ok what are they playing" "they're playing basketball" "really I want to play too" "hehe I knew you would want to play. Ok sweetie hold on I'm going to call a taxi" I called a taxi to pick us up. Once the taxi got here we got in and I tell the driver where to go. Once to the school I paid the driver and we got out and headed into the school "ok I'm going to call suki" I pull out my phone and call suki to tell her that I'm here and she comes "hi nana hi joshua you don't know me but I'm your mommy's best friend" I nudge joshua to say his to suki "hi it's nice to meet you" he says as he puts his hand out to her and she shakes it with a smile. "He's so cute he looks just like daiki too" "yea I know" we walk towards the gym and walk inside.

We make our way to the bench where a man was sitting at "oh nana this is Mr. Harasawa he's the coach of the basketball team" "it's nice to meet you sir my name is nana hiramatsu and this is joshua" I bowed to him and he nods to me. "So you're the girl that all the guys have been talking about" I tilt my head to the side confused "about what?" "Just normal things teenage boys talking about and that you and aomine hang out a lot" "oh yea we do well it's more like we're dating then hanging out" I said as I smile at him. He stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders "that is even better I'm sure he'll come now since you're here" still confused I looked to suki and she smiles to me. I sit on the bench with suki and joshua on my lap and she tells me a plan that her and the rest of the team along with the coach came up with. "We wanted you to come first and then I would call daiki to tell him to come to practice and if he said no I would say that you were here. With you being here he is sure to come running" suki says and the coach nods to her words. "Well did you call him already" "yea I called him he sounded upset but I'm sure he'll come any minute" "ok" I said as I shrug my shoulders and lay my chin on top of joshua's head.

As expected daiki comes busting thru the doors and looks around for me "daiki I'm over here" I yell to him as I wave my hand to him. He sees me and walks over "nana were you here the whole time" "no I went out with joshua to get some toys and candy and then suki called me asking if I wanted to see the basketball team practice and I said yes. Plus joshua wanted to come so he could play with the guys" I said as I smiled at him and he let out a sigh. Joshua looks up at daiki and daiki sees him "why is he a cat" "I thought he would look cute so I dressed him like this" "he's a boy not a girl" "I know that daiki I have other clothes in my bag in case he wanted to change" I said as I open the bag that was sitting on the floor and show him the other clothes.

He sighs again and then picks joshua up "hey little guy how you doing today" "I'm fine mommy got me new toys and candy" daiki looks at me when he said candy and I smile at him. "I got you a candy too" joshua says as he points to one of the bags daiki bends down to put joshua down and joshua went thru the bag he pulled a lollipop out. "Here" he said as he gave it to daiki, daiki takes it and looks at joshua "thank you" he said with a small smile and joshua smiles back. "Aomine" Mr. Harasawa walks over to daiki "since you're here why don't you practice" "I don't need to practice" daiki says as he gets up and looks at him.

"It wouldn't hurt to just practice for a while right Miss Hiramatsu" he says as he chimes me in to the conversation "u-um y-yea it wouldn't hurt to see you practice for a bit I haven't seen you practice before" I said as I looked up at daiki. "I'm not practicing" daiki said as he turns and walks away joshua sees him walk and runs after him "wait daddy" joshua says as he runs to daiki and then falls "owie" joshua says as he gets up with tears in his eyes and daiki looks back and sees joshua and walks over to him. "You ok" daiki says as he picks joshua up "I hurt my arm" he said as he holds his arm. "Let me see" daiki says and joshua shows him where "right here" he points and daiki looks and kisses the spot where joshua pointed at. "There now it doesn't hurt right" Joshua nods and wipes his eyes "thank you" he says as he give daiki a hug. Daiki puts him down and then turns "wait where are you going" "I'm going home" "why?" "Because I don't want to play with them" daiki says as he points to the others who were practicing "you know how to play basketball" daiki nods. "I want to see you play" joshua says with stars in his eyes. Daiki looks at him "please" joshua says as he holds on to daiki's pants. "Fine" daiki says as he picks joshua up and brings him to me "here watch him I'm going to go play for a bit" daiki says as he hands me joshua and takes his jacket off and gives me it.

Once daiki walks onto the court I whisper good job to joshua and high five him. "Good job little guy" Mr. Harasawa says as he smiles to him. We watch daiki as he runs onto the court and grabs the ball out of sakurai's hand. "Oi aomine what you think you're doing" wakamatsu senpai says to aomine as he walks up to him. "I'm going to play for a bit you have a problem" "the hell I do how are you going to show up all of the sudden! You really think that you can do whatever you want huh!" senpai grabs daiki by his shirt and daiki looks at him "heh you can say whatever you want but until you can beat me I'm not listening to you" daiki says as he grabs senpai's hand and pulls his hands off of him. "Shouldn't you stop coach what if you start a fight" I said as I look over at Mr. Harasawa. He sighs and gets up and walks over to the two "ok that's enough at least aomine is here he can practice so stop fighting" the two looked at each other and then senpai clicks his teeth and walks away.

They continue practicing joshua got down from my lap and turns to look at me "I want to play" "you want to play too" he nods and I looked at Mr. Harasawa "could he play with one of the basketball" "sure there over there" he points to a rack that had some basketballs and I walked over with joshua. "Ok little guy here is your ball" I hand him a ball "thank you" he runs off with it and starts to dribble it. "Be careful" I shout to him "I will" he says but not long after saying that he falls down and gets back up "I'm fine" he says and runs off. I laugh as I walk to the bench and sit down "he's so clumsy" "he's like you nana when you were that age you use to fall all the time" "I did not" "yes you did now instead of falling you choke on your own spit" "shut up it's not my fault I have a lot of saliva" suki laughs at me and I pout and look away from her.

"Mommy look what I can do" joshua shout to me as he throws the ball at the hoop it almost made it but it fall back down and he chases after it. Daiki walks over to joshua "come here joshua let's play together your still too small to throw it in the hoop so we'll play ok" joshua nods and follows daiki. "So he's your son and aomine is the father" I looked at Mr. Harasawa "yea" "I'm not going to lecture you or anything so you don't have to worry and this can stay a secret between us all" he said as he put his index finger on his lips. I nod with a smile and looked at daiki and joshua playing around with the ball.

* * *

"Oh right I got cookies for everyone" I said as I pulled out three boxes of cookies and gave one to suki. "That one can be for you and Mr. Harasawa and these two are for the guys" "aww nana you didn't have to get so many" "yes I had to I'm sure as soon as they see them they'll eat them all and I was worried that you guys wouldn't be able to eat any" I said as I looked at them with a smile. "Go ahead and open them they're really good" they open the box and you could smell the sweetness of the cookies. Suki took one of the cookies out and bite it "WOW! They really are good!" suki says as she eats another cookie. Mr. Harasawa took one and ate it "yea they're really delicious" he said as he took another one.

Some of the team members came over and wanted some of the cookies that suki and Mr. Harasawa had and I opened the other box "here guys this is for you" I said as I held the box out to them and they took some of the cookies and ate them.

"Wow this is really good" "yea it's so good" more of the team came over and I gave them both of the boxes for them to eat. They enjoyed themselves and were talking with each other and playing around until Mr. Harasawa told them to get back to practicing. "Heh I guess they like the cookies a lot" I said as I smiled at them as they ran off and continue practicing. Daiki and joshua came over to me "mommy I'm hot can you take this off" he said as he pulls off the hoodie. "Ok baby hold on" I took the clothes out of my bag and started to take joshua's one piece and put his pants and a t-shirt on him. "There you go" I said with a smile and joshua thanked me and ran off "your done playing with joshua" "yea he just wants to throw it everywhere" I giggle and watch joshua running around and then he stop.

He sees senpai and gets behind him and then he threw the ball at his head and ran away laughing "what the hell! Who threw a ball at me!" he yells and starts to chase people. "Joshua!" I yell his name and motion him to come to me. "Joshua why would you throw the ball at wakamatsu" "daddy told me to" I looked at daiki with a glare he turns his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Listen sweetie when your ding dong daddy tells you to do something like throw things at someone **don't** do it ok" I said with a smile and then kissed his head. I turn my attention to daiki and smack his arm "ow why you hit me for" "because _**ahomine **_you're trying to make him into you" "is that a bad thing" "duh" we argued back and forth until joshua screamed at us.

"STOP ARGUWING!" we both stop and looked at him "no more yelling" "but joshua" "no say sorry and kiss" we looked at each other. "I'm not saying sorry first" I said "neither am I" we crossed our arms and turned away from each other. "I'm going to pinch you both if you don't" joshua says but we don't listen he comes over and pinches the both of us and we looked at him. "I told you I would do it" he said crossing his little arms and giving us a mad look "now say sorry and kiss". **"Tsk"** we both clicked our teeth and turned to each other "I'm sorry daiki" "I'm sorry nana" "why are you guys sorry for" "I'm sorry for hitting you and screaming at you" "and I'm sorry for screaming at you too" we said our apologizes but we didn't look at each other not wanting to let the other see that the other was actually wrong.

"Now kiss" he said as he grabbed both of our legs and tried to push them together. We both looked at joshua and then looked at each other I was trying to hold in my laughter so joshua wouldn't get mad and I got closer to daiki. He gets closer to me and we dropped our arms and looked at each other. Daiki clicks his teeth again and grabs me by the head and brings me to his chest. "I'm sorry for getting mad and yelling at you I didn't mean it" he said I looked up at him "I'm sorry too for yelling at you and hitting you". He looks down at me and brings his face to me and I step on my tip toes to meet him half way and we kiss. "Yay now everyone is happy" joshua says he hugs our legs with a smile and we smile at him.

"Ok that's enough of that we need to go home" I said as I break out of the group hug we made and I picked joshua up and hand him to daiki. "I need to go home and start to cook dinner" I said as I packed joshua's clothes and picked up the bags of candies and toys I said my goodbye to everyone and we walked out of the gym and headed to the train station. We rode the train back home and got out of the train station and walked down the street "here give me the bags and you carry joshua" I gave him the bags and held joshua "you know how about you eat at my house" I looked at daiki and put joshua down so he could walk "what about joshua" "he's going to come too I want my parents to meet him" "but what if they get upset I'm mean I didn't even tell your mom that I was pregnant. She's going to get mad at me or even worse get sad because I didn't trust her to tell her that I have a kid" I started to panic and grabbed my head "daiki I'm scared your mom is going to hate me" "nana stop being stupid you know she wouldn't hate you" he said grabbing my hands and bringing me to his chest and hugged me. "It'll be fine I'll be with you so don't worry" I nod and hugged him back "mommy what's wrong?" I bent down to hug joshua and picked him up. "I'm fine baby I just had something in my eye" I said as I smiled at him "so anyways today we are going to meet your grandma and grandpa" he looks at me confused "grandma and grandpa is here" I shake my head no "I'm talking about daiki's mommy and daddy. They're your grandma and grandpa too so today we are going to they're house to eat dinner" I said as we walk towards the house.

I dropped off the things we bought at home and checked to see if uncle was home but he didn't answer so I came back out and walked towards daiki and joshua. "Ok nana you ready" I nod and hold on to daiki's hand and grabbed joshua's hand as well "I'm ready let's go inside".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: disagreements

Author's note: I am sooooo sore my legs feel like jelly and it hurts to walk up and down the stairs waahhh. Anyways enjoy my story~

* * *

"Ok I'm ready" we walk into daiki's home and took our shoes off "mom I'm home and I brought nana" daiki calls out to his mother. "Oh nana is here hold on I'll be right there" she yells from the kitchen and walks over to us. "Oh well hello there little one what's your name" she bends down to look at joshua and extended her hand out to him. I nudge him forward "my name is joshua" "joshua that's a nice name. How old are you joshua" "I'm three" "wow you're a big boy huh" he nods his head and smiles.

"Well how about we go to the kitchen and I'll make you guys some snacks ok" we nod and walk to the kitchen. We sat at the table and I sat beside daiki with joshua on my lap "mom before you do anything we need to talk to you about something" "ok what is it about" daiki's mom come to the table with cookies and tea. She sits across from us and I feel so nervous "mom joshua is my son" daiki said as he looked at his mom and she looked at daiki and then she took a sip of her tea and then sat it back down. "Sweetheart I kind of knew that already" I had a shocked look when she said that "you knew. How?" I asked "well joshua looks just like daiki when he was little. How could I not know that he is my grandson" she said with a smile and hands joshua a cookie. "You're not mad at us" I asked timidly "well not really because I thought you would tell me" daiki and I looked at each other and then drew a sigh of relief. "So do you have any baby pictures of him when he was younger" "yea I do but I have to look for them there somewhere in my closet when I find them I'll make some copies so you can have some is that ok" "sure sweetie" we talked for a while until daiki's mom went to make dinner so we moved to the living room and watched some TV.

"I'll be back I'm going to get something" daiki said getting up from the floor and went upstairs. Joshua came up to me showing me how he can do a somersault. He fell a few times then he gave up and started to do fighting poses "I'm good right mommy" "yup really good". Daiki comes back downstairs with a box of toys "ok here you go" daiki puts the box of toys on the floor. Joshua runs up to the box and starts to go thru it. "When did you get these toys" "they were mine when I was younger I thought he would like them" "that's nice of you" I said as I got up and gave daiki a kiss. "Mommy look at this car and this plane" joshua was picking up the toys and showing me and then he started to play with them. "Joshua say thank you to your daddy and give him a hug and kiss" joshua gets up and runs to daiki and gives him a hug and then he waved his hand to him to make daiki come down to his level and then joshua kissed daiki and said thank you and then went back to his new toys. "Heh he's so cute" "yea he is" I gave daiki a hug and then I walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom is there anything I can help you with" I said to daiki's mom as I walked up to her. "Sure sweet heart can you put out some plates and help me put the food on the table" "sure" I grabbed the plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table and then I helped bring the food to the table. "Ok I think that's good how about we let the food sit for a bit. I'm going to call daiki's father and see what time he'll be coming and then we can all eat like a family, right?" I nod with a smile and sat down at the table.

A few hours later daiki's father walked thru the door "I'm home" daiki's mom went to the front door and greeted him. He walked into the kitchen and spotted me at the table. "Hello Mr. Aomine it's nice to see you again" I said as I got up from the table and bowed to him. "It's good to see you again nana it's been a long time since you've been here" "darling remember I told you that she came here the other day" he thought for a while and then nodded remembering that his wife said something like that. "So what brings you here today" "oh..um..well" I shifted in my seat out of nervousness until a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up "daiki" he stood next to me and looked at his father with a serious look.

"Dad, nana and I have something very important to tell you and we really would like it if you would be understanding when we tell you" daiki said as his hand tighten on my shoulder. "Joshua could you come here real quick sweet heart" I call out to joshua. "Coming" joshua comes running over to me and I picked him and sat him on my lap. Joshua turns to look at Mr. Aomine and then gave him a smile "hi" joshua said to him "hi" "my name is joshua what's your name" "my name is reiji" I smiled as joshua started to make small talk with Mr. Aomine. "So what is it that you two wanted to talk to me about" "well Mr. Aomine it's about joshua" "yes" "w-well" daiki squeezes my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Dad, joshua is my son" Mr. Aomine's eyebrow twitches to the word son "he's also my son".

"Are you sure" my mouth twitched when he said that "what" "I said are you sure that he is your son" he repeated again. "D-darling" mom said surprised "what are you trying to get at" "I'm saying she hasn't been here for who knows how long and then out of nowhere she comes here with a kid and says that he's your son that's a bunch of bull" I cover joshua's ears and whisper to him to go into the living room and watch TV. He gets down with a worried look and then walked to the living room. I made sure he was gone and then turn my attention to Mr. Aomine.

"Mr. Aomine I understand what you're saying but could you refine from saying something like that in front of my son" I said as glared at him. "Look you can say whatever you want but I know how you young girls these days have no morals. Sleeping with every guy you can and then when you get pregnant you look for a guy like daiki because you know he'll take care of you and you don't have to worry at all" he said as he gives me a disgusted look "reiji don't say that about nana you know well enough that she's not like that!" "What would you know you haven't seen her for years and you believe her as soon as she gives you that smile".

"I'm not like that I was able to take care of joshua on my own" "oh really so you didn't have another guy with you at the time right" I opened my mouth and then shut it "that right there proved my point. You're nothing but some little slut looking for the next guy to take care of you and that kid" **BANG** Daiki slams his fist on the table and glares at his father. "Don't bad mouth nana she isn't like that and you fucking know it!" "Daiki watch who you're talking to" "no I'm done listening to what you have to say about nana and joshua I told you to be understanding and the first thing you think of is that she's a slut and she's has no morals!" "daiki are you that wrapped around her finger that you would believe everything she says!" "I'm not wrapped around no one's finger I believe her because I know she would never do anything like that ever!" daiki looks at his father and then reached for my hand. "Nana we're leaving" he pulls me by the hand and drags me to the living room "hey I'm not done talking to you!" "well I am I'm not going to listen to your bullshit anymore if you can't except it then I'm taking my family and leaving" he said as we reach the living room and picks joshua up and we walk to the front door. We grab our shoes and walk outside we walk pass his gate and walk over to my house and enter.

* * *

I unlock the door and we walk inside daiki puts joshua down and walks upstairs to my room. "Mama what's wrong?" I looked at joshua with a smile "nothing sweetie" "but mommy you're crying" I touch my cheeks and feel them wet. I wipe them and gave joshua a hug "I'm fine baby, how about you watch some TV I'll be right back ok" he nods and walks to the living room. I walk up the stairs and walked into my room. Daiki was laying on my bed with his face in the pillows I walked over and lay beside him. "Daiki are you ok?" he doesn't respond I come closer to him and give him a hug. "I'm sorry daiki.. it's my fault.. maybe it would have been better if I stayed over in America or maybe it would have been better if I didn't live here" I said I hugged him tighter and buried my face into his side. He moves to lay on his side and hugs me back. "Don't be stupid" he said and brings me to his chest. "Even if you did live somewhere else or even stayed back in America it wouldn't have changed. Because I would have went to look for you no matter what" I couldn't take it anymore and I started to cry. He patted my head and hugged me tighter "you're so stupid daiki" I said in between sobs "I know that's why we're meant to be" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Are you calling me stupid" he makes a face like he's thinking and then nods "yea" I hit his back "I'm not stupid" I said and he lets out a little laugh.

* * *

We laid there for a while holding each other, saying nothing to each other just listening to each other breathing. We hear the door open along with little footstep walking towards the bed and then stop at daiki's side. He looks behind him and sees joshua with his arms up to him waiting to be picked up. "You want to lay with us" joshua nods and daiki picks him up and puts him between us. "What are you guys doing?" "Nothing just laying here. What were you doing?" "Nothing" me and daiki smiled at him. Joshua started to talk about the show he saw and then he started to talk about his hands and then what luna did. He turned to me and started to play with my hair and then looked at daiki's hair and played with it too. "Mommy's hair feels soft" "what about mine" "you hair feels soft too but I like mommy's hair better" I laugh a little. "You have your daddy's hair you know that joshua" "whaa I do" he feels his hair and then feels daiki's hair and then he makes a sad face. "I want to have mommy's hair" "why?" "Because your hair is pretty and daddy's is not" I laugh even more and bring him into a hug and snuggle him. "You're so cute" I said as I rub my face with his.

We stayed a little longer in bed until something growled "what was that" I said with wide eyes. "I think luna is in here" daiki said as he moved a little. "That wasn't luna that was daddy's stomach" joshua said as he got up and pointed at daiki. I had a big grin and looked at daiki he looked away from me and I poked him. "You hungry" "well yea we were supposed to eat dinner remember" "right.. then do you want to order a pizza" "sure you want pepperoni right" "I'm fine with whatever" "ok then we'll get with everything on it then" I nod "what about you joshua" "he likes cheese so just order like half cheese and the other half with the other stuff" I said as I sat up on the bed and pulled joshua towards me.

Daiki dials the number for the pizza and orders what we want. We got up from bed and walked downstairs into the living room. "Daiki are you going to go back home when you're done eating" "I don't know I might sleepover I don't want to see my old man right now" I nod. I walked to the kitchen to get some drinks and walked into the living room. **DING DONG** the doorbell rings and daiki walks to it he comes back with the pizza and sits it on the coffee table. "Yay pizza" "it smells good let's eat" I open the box and grab a slice and eat it. "Mmm so good~" I said as I take another bite "I haven't had pizza in a long time". We continue eating and watch some TV "daiki we have school tomorrow right" "yea" "you should get your uniform so you can get dressed here and then we can leave" he nods and gets up "I'll go get it now I'll be back".

"Joshua is the pizza good" "mhm really good" he said with a smile. Daiki comes back with his things and takes them to my room and then comes back down. He sits down and lets out a sighs and rubs his face I notice that the side of his face was swollen and red "is everything ok?" I said as I got up from the floor and touched his face he flinches "Yea just my old man as soon as I get inside he starts to yell at me I ignored him and went to get my things but he kept yelling and calling me stupid and shit. I went back downstairs and he followed me and tried to stop me but I pushed him out of the way and he grabs me by the collar and punches me" I get up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack wrapped it in a towel and ran back and placed it on his face. "Sorry maybe it would have been better if we didn't tell your father so soon" I said with an apologetic look. "No it was bound to happen any ways its better if we told him now and got it out of the way then to wait even longer" he said as he placed his hand over my hand and looked at me "no matter what I'll be on your side" he said as he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I checked on his face an hour later and the swelling went down a bit. "You'll be fine just leave it on your face a little longer by tomorrow it should be better" he nods and leans on my shoulder. "I'm tired let me sleep on your lap" I nod and he moves down to my lap and stretches his legs over the couch. I placed my right hand on his chest and my left on his head. I pet his hair and settle back down on the couch and watch TV. Eventually I fell asleep and felt someone picking me up and I open my eyes slowly "sorry did I wake you" "no" I said as I bury my face into daiki's chest and fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: let's go home

Author's note: Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you have fun and be safe!

* * *

"Nana are you going to the game today with us" suki asks me it's lunch time and suki invited me to eat with her on the roof today "yea I'm going but is it ok if I get there in a little bit" "sure daiki isn't going to be playing in the first quarter" I looked at her with a confused look "he's not why" "daiki doesn't ever show up to games on time" "he never ever shows up on time like ever" she nods with a sad look. "Why?" "Ever since he got stronger he doesn't think that there is anyone out there that will be ever beat him so he never shows up on time" "I see" "yea" we stop talking and continue to eat our food.

We finish our lunch and head towards our class we say our goodbyes. I walk into the classroom and headed towards daiki. "Daiki did you eat lunch" I said as hugged him from behind "yea I ate some bread and whatever sakurai had" I looked at sakurai and he was writing in his journal. I looked back at daiki and looked to see what he was reading "seriously daiki" "what" "your still reading those magazines" daiki was reading his big boobs magazines like it was nothing. "Well I was bored and you weren't here so" I hit his back and walk to my desk. "What are you mad now" "of course I'm mad you're looking at other girls boobs" "tsk so it's not like I'm touching them or anything" I glared at him. "Look don't get mad ok" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Come on nana" he said as he grabs my chair and drags it to him.

"Look at me" daiki says as he hugs me but I don't look at him or uncross my arms. He pushes his arms through mine and separates them. He turns my body away from him and hugs me from behind "don't be mad ok I'll stop looking at those things if you stop being nice to other guys" he says as he places his chin on top of my head. "Daiki that's not fair you know I have to be nice to people who are nice to me" "fine but you can't touch, smile, or hug them" "daiki" "fine you can smile at them" I giggled at him. "So how is it back at home" "its fine the old man hasn't said anything to me when he sees me so it's fine for now" "oh" we said nothing and I settle more into daiki's arms.

"Nana can you come with me somewhere after school" "oh sure where is it that you want to go" "just somewhere" I nod and continue to do my work. The school bell rings and I gather all of my things and stand up from my seat. Daiki comes up to me and grabs my hand and we run the hall to the show lockers. We make it pass the gate and walk down the street "where are we going daiki" "I want to go to this park that is around here" I follow daiki to the park. We found a basketball court and enter "you going to play" "yea to kill time" I went over to a bench and sat down. Daiki looks so cool in his team uniform running around dribbling the ball and shooting. I would run up to him and try to steal the ball away from him but I would miss.

We continue to fool around until I get a call from suki "hello"

"_**Nana where are you?"**_

"I'm at a park with daiki"

"_**Do you think you can get him here?"**_

"Yea sure I'll tell him to go right now I'll call you later" I hang up the phone and walk up to daiki. "Daiki it's time to go or else you'll be late" "fine besides I'm a little bored now" he picks up the basketball and puts it in his bag. "Let's go nana" I walk up to him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

* * *

We make it to the stadium where he will be playing we walk in. "Ok I have to go this way you go up this stairs make sure you sit somewhere where I can see you ok" "ok good luck" "yea" he gives me a smirk and then kisses me. I run up the stairs and look over the rails to see my team and the other team I texted suki to tell her that I brought daiki.

Daiki walks onto the court and walks right up to taiga and puts his arm around taiga. Looks like daiki said something to taiga to make him mad because taiga threw his arm off of him and glared at him. Daiki walked over to suki and threw his jacket at her and walked onto the court. Now I can see daiki play for real this time. Taiga looks pissed off as he looks at daiki and then walks onto the court as well. I look around to see if I can find a close up seat but with my luck I couldn't find one. I walked around to see if I could find one until I see kise and I walked up to him.

"Kise" I called out to him and he turns to look at me "nana you're here!" he says as he runs up to me but I stop him by putting my hands up to him. "No you can't spin me around today I'm wearing a skirt" I said as I point to my skirt and he puts his arms down. "So how's it go so far" "so far seirin is catching up with your team" "wow really that's great" I said as I looked down at the court. Kise and I stood there for a while until kise turned and saw someone. "Nana come here" he grabs me by the hand and we walk over to a guy wearing sunglasses.

"Midorimacchi why are you wearing sunglasses" he said to the person and he turns to look at us with a box in his hand. "Kise how do you know it was me" "even if you aren't wearing your glasses I could tell that it was you" "oh" "by the way what's with the box" "it's my lucky item" he said and a little clown head came out of it. "Look midorimacchi I brought a pretty guest" he said as he steps aside. "Hi shin long time no see" I said as waved to him. "Oh it's hiramatsu it's good to see you too" kise and I walked over to him. I stood in between them and looked back at the court. "Things are going to be really interesting now that aominecchi is here" "mhm" I nod to what kise said and watched as they started to play.

"They can win right" I asked the two guys standing next to me. They both looked at me "I mean taiga is pretty strong but so is daiki. But then again I haven't seen him play in a long time so he might be stronger now" I said as I look down at the court and the whistle goes off the second quarter has started. The teams start to move around "what's going on they have more people on one side then they do on the other side. Why?" "They do that when they want to give space to special players so right now they are letting both team's ace have a one-on-one match" shin said. Daiki bounces the ball and runs pass taiga then he runs up ahead and ends up in front of the seirin team captain and runs pass him. "Wow daiki is so fast he's going for a slam dunk" I said as I kept watching. Daiki runs up to the hoop and jumps he was going to make a dunk but then another hand came and slaps it away. "Taiga" "so high" I nod as we kept watching and the ball bounces and the other team grabs it and make a mad dash to the other end. "Wow what was that!" "That was kurokocchi's pass" tetsuya did that wow and taiga caught it too.

"They can score taiga just has to dunk" just as taiga jumps to make a score before the buzzer daiki comes out of nowhere and smacks the ball out of taiga's hands and the game ends with no one scoring. "Wow" I said as I looked in awe "he's slow, like he has no desire to play" "slow? but he's so fast how is he slow" "trust me he's not taking this game seriously" shin said as he pushes up his glasses. The third quarter will begin after a ten minute interval." The lady on the mic says and I look around "what's going on now" "they're taking a break for ten minutes" "oh ok you think I could go see the team before they play again" "I'm sure you can" I nod and walk down the steps "who are you going to go see" I looked at kise "I'm going to go see daiki".

* * *

I was walk thru the hall of the stadium and asked people where I could find the team's locker room. Someone points down a hall and I thanked them and walked down the hall until I reached tōō locker room. **KNOCK KNOCK **I open the door and peeked my head in "hi" the whole team looks back at me and then they all smile. "Its nana!" they all say and drag me into the locker room. "So nana have you been watching us we're good right" "yea really good I'm so impressed" I said as I clapped my hands together. They all blush and start to make small talk with me until daiki came and put his arm around me. "Back off she's off limits" he said as he pulls me closer to him. "Oi aomine don't act like you can say that nana can talk to whoever she wants" wakamatsu senpai said as he came up to us. "Its ok senpai I don't mind" I said with a smile.

We walk over to sakurai "ryo did you bring them" "y-yes" he open a container and it had sliced up lemons coated in honey. Daiki grabbed one and ate it "there good" he said and then wakamatsu senpai came and snatched them out of sakurai's hands. "Oi aomine you can't eat that you haven't played enough to need to replenish yourself!" he yells at daiki and then starts yelling at poor little sakurai for making him food. Then he starts to eat the food content with the food he lets out a happy noise and looks at daiki telling him that there's none left for him. "You guys have problem" I said under my breath and daiki laughs. "What what are you laughing at aomine?" "Nothing beside I don't want anymore" "what did you say?".

Wakamatsu senpai starts to scream at daiki again I walked away and walked towards suki. "Hi suki what are you doing" "I'm just getting my container of lemons so I can give it to the team to eat" "oh ok" I watched as she pulled it out and walked over to a guy with glasses. "Nana come here" she said as she waved to me. I walked over "what is it suki" "I wanted you to meet the team captain you haven't met him yet this is Shoichi Imayoshi" I looked to the captain and bowed "it's nice to meet you senpai my name is nana hiramatsu" "I know who you are the guys on the team talk about you a lot" I blushed a little to his words and rub the back of my neck "so I heard". "Ugh I hope wakamatsu didn't eat all of the food" he said and looks over to him. "Don't worry senpai I made some too" "oh thank you momoi" he said as he opens the lid and looks "umm suki y-you didn't" "is there something wrong" senpai gets up and looks at sakurai "sakurai is there more" "sorry there's no more" he said as he holds up the container.

Daiki was stretching in the back ground "yea satsuki cooking is terrible" "isn't this a level below cooking?" senpai says as he looks at the lemons floating in the container. Daiki turns to look at me and nods his head to me and I walk over. When I reached him I hear someone clap they're hands and I looked behind me to find Mr. Harasawa "ok let's talk about the second half" I was going to listen to what he had to say but daiki pushed me towards the door. "I'll pass" he said as he opens the door and pushes me out of the room. "Daiki" I said and I could hear wakamatsu senpai complaining to daiki and then daiki telling them that he will make all the shots in the quarter so his job was done and the coach was fine with that. We walk down the hallway and I turn to look at daiki "what?" "Nothing just wondering why you have to be like that" "be like what" "oh I don't know a butthole" "shut up" he said as he pinches my side and I elbow him.

We stop in the hallway and daiki starts to stretch again and then suki came running up to us looking mad "daiki what do you think you're doing coming here late. Don't you know we're up against tetsu-kun's team. You better-" "shut up. I know." I looked at him when he said that to suki "I feel bad about what I did" suki and I looked at him surprised "I misread them a little. I should have shown up sooner." He said with a smile.

"Daiki I'm going to go back before the game starts" I said as I looked at the time. "Ok do you want me to walk you back" "no it's ok I know how to get there" I said as I kissed him and ran off. I made my way thru the hallway I came from. On my way there I could see taiga and tetsuya "hey taiga, tetsuya!" I called out to them and ran up to them. They stop and looked back at me "nana you came" "yea I wanted to see the game so I came" "oh" "yea you guys are doing good I'm really surprised" "what's that supposed to mean you saying we suck or something" "no stupid I'm just saying you guys are doing really good against my team. Keep up the good work" I said as I gave them a smile. "Thanks we'll do our best" tetsuya said as he raises his fist to me. I looked at it for a moment and then I fist bump his "I'll cheer for you guys k" I said and leave them.

* * *

I head up the stairs I was at before and headed towards kise and shin. "I'm back" I said as I stood next to kise. "Welcome back darling" he said as he hugs me and I tried to get away but I was trapped then shin came and pulled me out of kise death grip and came in between us. "Aww midorimacchi why did you ruin our moment" "stop complaining" shin said as he pushes his glasses up. I laughed and looked back at the court "I was able to say something to taiga and tetsuya" "oh what did you say" "nothing just good luck to them" I said as I looked at kise and shin. "Your weird you know that" "whaa how am I weird" "because who would say good luck to they're teams opponent" I had my mouth open for a while and then I stuck my tongue out at shin "your just mad because I didn't cheer you on at your game. That's why you lost four-eyes" shin had a tic mark and then pushed me towards kise. "Here kise" "YAY come to me my darling" "noooo I'm sorry shin I'm sorry please don't feed me to him" I said as I clang to his arm. "Don't be like that nana I just want to hold you in my arms" "no get away" I said as I ran away from him but he grabbed me and held me from behind. He laughed as he spins me around "kise stop I'm wearing a skirt!" I yelled as I pinched his stomach "owww ok you win I'll put you down" I walk away from him and stood next to shin. "Heh" "what you laughing at" "nothing" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look aominecchi is back" we looked back at the court and saw daiki walking in with a towel over his head. "He looks ready now" shin said and I nod. Daiki stands in front of taiga and they both stare at each other ready for battle. The match starts and daiki already ends up with the ball. "Come on taiga you can do it" I whisper to myself daiki dribbles the ball a few times and then runs past taiga in a flash. Daiki runs to the hoop but gets stop in his track by two other guys. "They stopped him" "no it's too easy look" I looked back down and daiki jumps up in the air "a fade away". Daiki aims but taiga comes right behind him "he's not going to make it" I said. Taiga jumps but wasn't able to smack the ball away and daiki makes a score. As soon as the ball touches the floor hyuga senpai catches it and throws it at taiga. He catches it and runs towards the hoop and jumps. "He can make it" "no daiki is right behind him" daiki jumps up with taiga and slaps the ball out of taiga's hands.

Daiki bounces the ball and walks towards taiga he bounces it a couple of time and starts to run with taiga. "So fast" taiga tries to get the ball but daiki lets the ball bounce behind him and then he started to move so fast I couldn't keep my eyes on him. "Wow daiki moves are unbelievable" I said in awe daiki runs to the hoop but three guys block his jump but daiki goes behind the hoop and shots from the back. "H-he made a shot from behind the hoop! Is that even allowed" I asked as I grabbed a hold of shin's shirt. "Yea as along as he didn't touch the floor before he threw the ball" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulls it off of his shirt.

No matter what seirin did they couldn't get pass daiki fast movements. He kept scoring no matter what. Daiki was able to get a free threw because taiga bumped him but even if he did bump him daiki scored again before the whistle. "This is getting really hard to watch I want daiki to win but I want taiga and tetsuya to win too" I laced my fingers together and held them in front of my chest. The whistle blows and tetsuya is able to play. As soon as tetsuya got on court they were able to make a score. "They were able to make two basket if they keep that up they can win, right?" "No" I looked at shin and then back at the court tetsuya made a pass but daiki was able to catch it and made his way to the other hoop. Passing by five guys and he made another score. No matter what they did daiki would make a score every single time.

I walked pass shin and kise. "Nana" I turned back to look at kise "are you really leaving without watching to see if seirin can make a comeback" I looked at the court and then back at kise. "It's too sad to watch them play besides I know whose going to win anyway" I said as I made my way down the stairs and into the hallway. The only thing I heard was the crowd cheering and the buzzer going off singling that the game was over.

I waited outside for daiki to come out I looked up at the dark sky. _I really thought that they could win the game. _I walked out a little away from the stadium and kept my eyes on the full moon. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out until I felt warms around me and I looked up to see daiki looking up at the same moon. "Daiki?" " let's stay like this for a while" he said and I nod and stayed put. I lean back and feel daiki breath his warmth heating the back of my head. I looked up at his face and could see that he had a disappointed look. I wanted to ask why he's making that face but I kept my mouth shut. I had a feeling that I knew why he was making that face. I was spacing out when I felt his arms move down to my stomach and held me closer to him.

He buries his face into my hair and inhales "you smell nice" I smile and bring my hand up to his head and pat it. He grabs my hand and kisses my palm and looks at me "we should go home, daiki" I said as he holds my chin up to him and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back I feel his tongue enter my mouth and rub against my own. We stayed there for a while kissing until I pulled away from him to catch my breath and I looked at him with dreamy eyes. He brushes my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead and then my eye lid. He places his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes and we stood there holding each other. "We should go home now" I said as I looked up at him he looks back at me with a smirk. "Yea I guess" he said and we pull apart from each other and started to walk out of the parking lot.

We make it back home safe and sound. We walk slowly back to our homes I was looking at the homes and the street lights. It feels nice the cool air blowing pass us and looking at the clear sky. "Nana" daiki calls my name and I look towards him. He holds his hand out to me and I take it into my own. I run my thumb over his feeling the roughness of it. I look back up with a smile and swing our now connected hands as we walk back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: sleepover!

Author's note: just a little detour of the story I wanted to write something that had some of the characters that I wrote about already so they might show up in the story and have a little picnic. Well anyways please enjoy~

* * *

"Nana do you mind doing me a favor" uncle asks me. "Well I'm doing my hair right now but as soon as I'm done sure" I said as I brush my hair and looked at my uncle thru the mirror. "Great well I wanted to ask you if you could go shopping really quick to get some things" "sure like what food" "no like some clothes" I looked at him confused "clothes? For who?" "Clothes for me I'm meeting someone tonight" "oooo kotaro has a _girlfriend~_" "I-I do not isn't not like that!" "Then why do you need me to buy you some clothes when you can do it yourself right" "b-because I want to look good" I turn to look at him and I give him a yea right face. "Then if it'not your girlfriend who is she to you" "it's none of your business" "oh I see now" "you see what" "she your booty call, eww that's gross aren't you a little too old to be having one of those" I said and I made a disgusted face. He got really red and crossed his arms "she's not a booty call she's an ex-girlfriend from back then" "really how long have you guys been talk" "for a couple of month now" "so it's serious then" "pretty much" he said as he shrugs his shoulders. I turn back to finish doing my hair and then I got up and walked over to him. "Fine I'll do it" "thank you" "let me use your car" "what! no!" "What why not I know how to drive I use to do it back in America I never gotten in trouble" I said as I crossed my arm and leaned on my left leg.

"Fine but you better not scratch my precious baby you hear" "yea yea I know already" I said as I walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes that I was going to wear for today. "By the way nana I saw the pictures you took the other time all over town" "really" "yea" I smile and walked over to him. I patted his back and then pushed him towards the door "what are you doing" "I'm trying to get dressed I am going out remember" "oh right sorry" he said as he walked out and I closed the door. Today's outfit is a pink half hoodie jacket on the hoodie it had fur trimming and bear ears with a earing going thru one ear, a plain white tube top with red shorts and white knee high stockings.

I walk downstairs "uncle where did you go" I said loud enough for him to hear "I'm in the kitchen" he said and I walked over to the kitchen "ok give me the keys" I said as I hold out my hand "ok here I want you to fill it back up when you get back" "I'm not going to be out for that long" "of course you're not" he said in a sarcastic way. He hands me his keys and I take them with a smile "thank you uncle I'll be back as soon as I can" "yea well you didn't let me tell you what it is I wanted" "oh.. hehe my bad what is it that you want me to get" "yea just something nice that you would like to see daiki dressed up in you know" I nod.

* * *

I make my way to the car but all of the sudden it went dark "oh my god… I went blind!" I yelled out but then I felt heat on my back. The light came back on and I saw that they were hands and I looked behind me to see daiki covering his face with his hand. "Seriously nana the first thing you do is think that you went blind" he said as he lets out an irritated sigh. "Haha well I'm not myself today I guess sorry" I said as I rub the back of my neck. "Anyways where are you going"

"I'm going to do an errand run for my uncle" I said as I unlock the door and got in. "Wait why are you in the driver's seat"

"hmm oh I'm going to drive there why"

"can you even drive"

"duh or else I wouldn't be here right" I said as I started the engine.

"Well I'll be going now" I closed the door but daiki stops it and opens it again.

"You're not going anywhere"

"what! Why?"

"I'm going with you"

"why" I said in a complaining voice.

"Because I have nothing better to do so I'm going"

"fine hurry up and get in the passenger seat" I said as I closed the door and unlock the other. Daiki climbs in I drive off to the store that uncle told me to go.

* * *

"So what is it that you have to do"

"well kotaro is going on a date tonight so he wants me to pick some outfits out for him to wear"

"oh"

"yea well I thought it was going to be a little hard but now that you're here now I can use you as my dress up doll" I give him a big smile. He makes a face and looks out the window "hehe it won't be bad beside you'll look really handsome in the outfits I pick out" I come to a red light and looked at him. "I guess" he said as he keeps staring outside. I laugh and grab his hand "maybe I can find an outfit too so I can wear to our own date" I said as squeeze his hand and he looks at me.

"Yea maybe" he said and looks back out the window. The light turns green and I drive again "daiki what are you doing" "hmm what?" while I'm driving daiki's hand makes its way up to my boob "your hand daiki get it off **now**" I said as I tried to pull his hand off of me "hey keep your hands on the wheel or else we'll crash" "that's not fair" I said as I put my hands back on the wheel. I stop at another red light and start to hit daiki on his arm.

"Daiki stop touching me while I'm driving"

"it's not my fault you have big boobs"

"so that doesn't mean you can touch them" I zip up my jacket and looked at him.

"Oh come on you don't have to do that when you're around me"

"obviously I do so you can stop touching me" I said as I crossed my arm. Daiki leans over and starts to unzip my jacket and I try to stop him.

"daiki stop"

"just a little bit"

"no stop"

"come on let me see them for a bit"

"no daiki we're in public"

"come on"

"stop daiki that tickles"

"what when I touch you here"

"y-yea stop ahahahahaha" daiki starts to tickle me and I laugh. **BEEP BEEP** "oh I guess the light turned green" I said as I looked at the light and daiki got off of me. **BEEP BEEP BEEP** "oi calm your ass down!" daiki yells out the window at the driver behind us and I drive off again.

* * *

We reached the street where the store that uncle wanted me to get his clothes from and I parked the car. "Ok let's start our adventure" I said as I looked at daiki who had his arms over the hood of the car and looked bored. "Do we have to do it now" "yes lazy bones now come on" I said as I looked at my phone and unzipped my jacket. "It's hot" I said as I fan myself with the jacket flaps "hello there miss but do you have a minute" "umm sure how can I help you" I said as I covered myself and looked at him "I was wondering if you wanted to model for my agency" he said as he hands me a business card and I looked at it. He bows to me and leaves "what was that about" daiki said as he walks next to me. "He gave me his business card for a modeling agency" "oh yea are you going to do it" "nah I work for one already" I said as I threw the card in the trash can. I grab daiki's hands and we walk to the clothing store.

We walked into the store and were greeted by the store manager "hello are you kotaro's niece"

"yes I am he told me that he wanted me to pick some clothes out"

"right please come this way". The store manager showed us around and let us look at the clothes.

"Ok daiki I'm going to need your help"

"what"

"yea I need you to try the clothes on so I can see what outfit would look good on uncle" I said as I looked at some nice suits "fine but don't make me look weird" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked around the store with daiki and I picked out a couple of outfits and then headed to the changing room. "Ok daiki strip" I said to him as I stood in front of the door and looked at daiki. He looked at me like I was kidding "come on hurry up we don't have all day" "ok already" he started to take his shirt off and then I handed him a white button down shirt.

"Nana get out"

"what! Why?"

"Cuz I want to surprise you when you see me dressed in this"

"fine I'll go but let me show you what to wear with that ok"

"ok" I placed the rest of the clothes out and stepped out of the dressing room. I waited for a while and then daiki came out in a black vest with a white long sleeve shirt and black dressed pants and Johnston and murphy melton oxford black shoes. "Wow you look hot" I said as I took out my phone and took a picture of him. "Go look in the mirror and tell me what you think" daiki walked over to the mirror and looked at himself a few times and then made a smirk "yea I don't look half bad" "mhm" I walked up to him. "Hmm I'm not sure if this should be worn with a necktie or not" I said as I looked at him for a while and then decided to go without a necktie.

Daiki tried a bunch of other clothes and then I bought four outfits for uncle and we left. "Ok we have uncles things out of the way do you want to do something while we're out here" I asked him with my hands behind my back "sure but first let's put the bags in the car then we can explore ok" I nod and we walked back to the car and dropped the clothes there and walked around.

* * *

"Oh let's go into that store" I pointed to another clothe store "again" I nod and drag daiki. We walked inside and I looked around at all of the clothes "they're so cute" I said as I walked to a couple of dresses and shoes. "How about you try this one my darling" I frowned as I heard that voice. "Kise" I turned to see kise holding out a dress to me with a big smile "what are you doing here kise" "I'm just shopping like you" "right" I looked at him as I backed away from him but he grabbed me by my arms and held me. "L-let go kise" "nooooo I want to hold you it's been soooo long~" he said in a sing song voice. I tried to wiggle my way out but he kept me in place until daiki came and separated us "kise keep your paws off of nana" he said as he held kise by his head and then threw him.

"Aww aominecchi don't be mean I just want to hug nana" he said as he cried and came back over to us with tears in his eyes. "Tsk, don't be stupid" he said as he kept kise at bay "aominecchi~" kise kept hang on to daiki but he would push him off and then walk away from him. Daiki and kise started to talk to each other well more like kise was doing more of the talking and daiki was just ignoring him. I smiled and picked out a couple of dresses and shoes and went to try them on. The first dress was light pink that came above my knees and had a little belt around my waist I paired it with a white cardigan and beige high heel sandals. I came out and showed daiki and kise "so what do you guys think" "wow~ nana you look so cute right aominecchi" daiki nods. "Ok I'm going to try something else on" I said as I turned on my heel and went back to the dressing room.

I closed the curtains behind me and started to change into the next outfit. The next outfit was a crop top that had floral patterns on it with a mini skirt and white stockings the shoes were tan wedges. I pulled back the curtains to go show daiki and kise my outfit but I was pushed back in the dressing room. "Daiki" I said as he grabs my arm and grabs my other clothes "what are you doing" "let's leave kise is being annoying" he said as he walks to the cashier and rips the tags off the ones I was wearing and hands them to her. "She'll be wearing this one out" he said as he pays for the clothes I was wearing and I grabbed my clothes that I was wearing before and walked out with daiki.

"Where are we going now" I said as he drags me along with him "somewhere where kise isn't. Here put your jacket on" he said and I put my jacket and smile. I caught up to his speed and held his hand "let's go over there" he pointed to a shoe store. We walked in and daiki goes straight to the jordan's section "daiki are you just going to look at the shoes all day" "no I need some new one" he said as he looks at them. I walk around the store and found a pair but they were too high for me to reach. "Here you wanted this right" I nod and they hand me the shoes "thank you" I said as I turn to look at them.

"T-taiga!" he looks down at me with wide eyes

"nana what are you doing here"

"oh um well I'm with-"

"nana" I turn to the person calling me . "D-daiki hi" I said nervously he looks at me and then he looks at taiga. "Kagami" "Aomine" they both stared at each other and then I stepped in between them. "S-so since we're all here why don't we all hang out, huh?" I said as I tried to make them stop glaring at each other. "That might not be a bad idea, nana-san" I looked next to me I see tetsuya there. I almost had a mini heart attack but I stopped my scream and nodded "y-yea see even tetsuya thinks it's a good idea so let's go" I said as I grabbed daiki and taiga's hands and walked out of the store with all three boys.

**PEEP PEEP** my phone alerts me and I looked at it "whose it from" tetsuya ask me "it's from kise" I said as I open the text 'nana~ where did you and aominecchi go~' 'I'm walking to the café cross the street from the cloths store. I'm with taiga and tetsuya' I texted back to him. "What did he say" "He asked where daiki and I went. I told him that we were going to the café so I think he'll be coming too" he nods and kise texts me back 'ok I'm on my way' "see he's coming now" I said as I showed tetsuya. I looked back to see if daiki and taiga were still following I grin when I saw that they were still following.

* * *

We walked inside the café and the hostess looked at us with a weird face and then showed us to our seats. "Oh some more of my friends will be coming here so can we have a table that can hold maybe… six people" I said to the hostess. "Oh sure please this way then" we were seated by a window. We sat at a circle table I sat in front of the window and in order it went from daiki to my right and taiga seating on my left and then tetsuya in front of me. "Tell me how in the hell did we end up like this" daiki says as he crosses his arms and looks out the window. "I wanted all of us to have to have lunch together is that so bad" I said as I looked at him with big eyes.

_**DING DING**_ the door makes a noise and kise walks through it "kise we're over here" I said as I called to him. "Ah nana, hi guys~" kise said as he came and sat next to daiki. "So are we going to eat now" "nope I have to make a call real quick" I said and got up from the table and went outside. **BOOP BOOP** the phone rings on the other end and then it stops

"_**Hello?"**_

"Uh isn't this shin's cellphone number?"

"_**Oh yea this is shin's cellphone number! May I ask who this is?"**_

"I'm a friend of shins"

"_**Yea I could tell he had a nickname saved for you when you called"**_

"Really what is it?"

"_**Um well it says annoying redhead and it has a frowny face next to it"**_

"That asshole. Anyways I was wondering if he could come and have lunch with me today"

"_**Oooo is it a date! Is it is it!"**_

"Heh that green haired four-eyes wish-"

"_**What was that hiramatsu"**_

"Ooo hi shin how are you today"

"_**What do you want hiramatsu- "ne shin-san let me talk to her some more who is she to you! Is she your girlfriend?!" "Shut up takao!"**_

"Well~ I wanted to know if you could come and have lunch with me"

"…_**. Why?"**_

"Just to hang out like back then remember lets catch up shin shin"

"_**Don't call me that"**_

"So will you come then?"

"…_**. Fine where are you now"**_ I told shin the address and then hung up the phone.

I walked back in the café and sat back down at the table. "Who were you talking to nana" kise asked me as I sat down. "Oh I called shin shin. I told him where we were so he should be here any minute" "how the hell did you get his number" daiki asked me and I looked at him. "Well that's a long story"

**Flashback:**

"_Hey shin give me your number" I asked shin while I was texting my uncle and then looked up at him. _

_"No" _

_"w-what why?!" _

_"Because you're going to be like kise and annoy me with your text and phone calls"_

_ "shin please I promise not to call you for stupid things please please please please!" I said as I clapped my hands on his and looked at him with big eyes. _

_"Tsk fine" _

_"yay~"_

**End flashback-**

"That's how I got his number" I said as I gave them a big smile. They each gave me a blank stare then kise laughed "I remember that I thought he was going to walk away from you but he gave in" kise said as he wiped his eyes and held his stomach. "Yea guess what he put as my name" "what" "annoying redhead" they all start to laugh and I pout and crossed my arms. "It's not funny" I said but they kept laughing even tetsuya was laughing "you guys are mean" I sulked and looked away from them.

* * *

**DING DING** shin walked in along with a boy with raven hair "shin over here" I waved to him. He walked towards me but then he stopped and looked at the other people that were at the table. "What the hell is this?" "It's a lunch party" I said as I smiled at him. "I'm leaving" he said as he turns but I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere shin" I said as I dragged him to the table along with the raven haired boy. I sat shin beside taiga and then I grabbed a chair from another table and scooted tetsuya over and placed the boy there. "Ok now everyone is here so let's eat lunch k" I said as I called over the waitress and we placed our order.

Once we got our food we began to eat "so good~"

"yea really good"

"what did you get nana"

"I got shrimp pasta" I said as I held my fork full of food out to kise "what to try some" "sure" kise leaned in but his face got pushed out of the way and daiki ate it.

"Mmm it is good"

"hey aominecchi that was supposed to be for me" kise said in a whiney voice. "Here kise I'll put some on this plate k" I put some of my food on the plate and handed it to kise.

"Wow it really is good"

"told you"

"what did you get taiga"

"hmm"

"nevermind" I said as I looked at his plate. He ate all of his food already "you still hungry" "yea I'm going to see what else I can get" he got up and walked over to the hostess.

"What about shin what did you get"

"I got potato croquettes"

"let me try some" I moved my fork to his plate and took a piece and ate it. "Yum that's good" I said as sat back down "oh I'm being rude what's your name" I said to the raven haired boy "oh my name is takao kazunari I'm the one you were talking on the phone with before shin took it from me" "oh ok well it's nice to meet you my name is nana hiramatsu" I said as I gave him a smile. Taiga came back with a big plate of curry "wow what's that" "it's tonkatsu curry what to try some" "sure" he scooped some and brought it up to my mouth. I blew on it and then I ate it "mmm it's really good!" I said as I held my cheeks. "Nana switch seats with kise" daiki said as he got up and picked my chair up with me still in it "move kise go over there next to kagami" "s-sure" kise moved his chair over to my spot and I take his. "Why was I moved for" "because I don't need you eating from other guys spoons" daiki said as he continues eating his food.

"Oh so you're not shin-san girlfriend"

"nope I'm just a friend of his"

"why in the hell would make you think that she is my girlfriend"

"well because you had another girl's number in your phone and the only one girl you have is momoi-san" shin smacks takao in the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for"

"for being stupid"

"but I'm saying the truth besides she's really pretty so what's so bad think that she might be your girlfriend"

"Because she's my girlfriend" daiki said as he looked at takao with an angry look "o-oh ok my bad hehe" takao said as he rubs the back of his head and then went back to eating.

"Anyways tetsuya how is your food you got stuffed buns right what's inside"

"I got red bean paste want to try"

"no thank you I don't like red bean paste do you want try some of my pasta" he nods and I slide over to him and picked up my fork "here you go say ahh~" I said and tetsuya opens his mouth and ate the food off my fork.

"Good right" he nods and then gives me a smile I slide back to daiki and picked my fork up. "Don't" daiki said as he grabs my fork and then cleans it "why are you cleaning it" "because you let another guy touch it with they're mouth" I tilt my head to the side "so" "so that's called an indirect kiss" daiki said as he hands me back my fork. "OH ok sorry" I said as I took the fork and ate my food. "You really don't know anything do you" shin said to me and I looked at him confused "what do you mean" "you don't know how it works here in japan do you" I thought for a moment and then shook my head. "Nope I just do what I want is that bad" "yea it is you can make people think some other stuff if you do that" "I only do it with friends not total strangers" I said as I ate my food. Shin shakes his head and then continues eating "so what should we do after this guys" I looked at everyone. "I'm leaving after this" shin said as he pushes up his glasses "aww you don't want to hang out anymore" "no I have to practice" "you bore" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

Once we all finished and paid for our food we all left the café and started to walk around. **BEEP BEEP** I answered my phone "Hello"

"_**Nana where are you?"**_

"Walk around with my friends, why?"

"_**Did you forget about me and my date tonight?"**_

"Oh haha yea I did a little do you want me to come right now and help you get ready"

"_**Please"**_

"Ok bye" I hung up the phone and turned to look at the guys. "So my uncle just called and he said that he wants me back sooo" "then we should go home" taiga said as he walks over to tetsuya "yea I guess but then again we can all go to my house" I said with a happy face. "No it would be too far for us to get back so we'll skip" I sighed and then gave both of them a hug and waved goodbye to them.

"What about you shin and takao"

"we'll skip out too"

"aww come on shin-san lets go to her house"

"yea shin come on let's go to my house please" me and takao stood together and looked up at shin with big eyes. "Fine but only for a little bit" me and takao high fived each other and then we walked to the car.

"Shouldn't we go to the train station"

"no I drove here so we're going back by car" I said as I unlock the doors and got in. The other four climbed inside and I start the engine

"I'm a little nervous now that we're in here"

"what why I can drive right daiki"

"yea she can drive so don't be a pussy" daiki said as he buckles his seatbelt. "What about these bags" "oh I'll go put them in the trunk" I grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk. I climb back in the car and put my seatbelt on "ok dose everyone have their seatbelt on" "yes!" "Ok let's go" I said and step on the gas."You know this is pretty fun" kise said "see I'm a good driver" I said as I smiled.

"Oi kise quit kicking my seat" daiki said.

"sorry aominecchi but my legs are so long they're cramped back here"

"so I don't care just stop kicking my seat or else"

"ok"

"Kise move your leg it's rubbing on me"

"midorimacchi stop pushing me against the window"

"then move your leg"

"hey stop fighting back there"

"then tell kise to stop rubbing his leg on me"

"tell midorimacchi to stop pushing me" I stop at a red light and turned to look at them.

"Look just shut up for a while why don't you be like takao he's not saying anything" I said as I looked at him and then I covered my mouth.

"Takao are you ok" I said as I held my laughter in

"help"

"shin stop pushing up against takao your squishing him" shin moved away from him "now you two shut up or I'm tying the both of you on the roof" I said as I point at the roof of the car. They both crossed they're arms and stayed quite.

We arrived at my house "Ok losers get out" I said as I turned the car off and we all step out of the car. I went around the car to the trunk and took the bags of clothes out and walked to the house. "Come on guys my house is this way" I said to the three males and walked into my yard. I walk up to the door and unlock the door but I fell back when Luna came running to me and pushed me down on the floor. "Ow luna move!" I tried to get luna off of me and got up. "Luna go away your blocking the way" I moved luna out of the way and let the guys in the house. "Sorry this is luna she's my dog" I said as I dusted myself off and took my shoes off. "Uncle I'm back I have your clothes!" I yelled and walked into the hallway. "Um you guys can seat in the living room I'll be back" I went upstairs and opened my uncle's room door. "Uncle didn't you hear me" "no sorry I was doing some paperwork thank you for buying the clothes" "yea no problem" I said and I pulled some clothes out and held out the outfit he was going to wear for today. "Wear this ok, I'll be downstairs I have a couple of friends over" "oh ok joshua is downstairs too" "ok thank you" I went back downstairs and into the living room. i looked around the corner and see the guys playing with joshua.

"Joshua do this"

"no no like this"

"don't make him do something stupid kise" shin said as he pushes kise.

"Do I do it like this" joshua throws the ball and it hits the rim "no joshua don't listen to what kise says you do it like this" daiki shows joshua a different way to throw the ball. This time it goes into the hoop "see it went in" "yay kise you suck" joshua says to kise and then he threw the ball at kise's head. "Ow joshua don't be mean I'm going to tell your mom" "so mommy said I could do it" I walk into the living room and stood over joshua "oh yea I said you could throw things at people" joshua jumps and turns to looks up at me. "Hi mommy" he said with a nervous laugh "what are you doing" "nothing I was just playing with daddy and his friends" I looked at daiki but he was looking at the TV.

"Mommy who are they" he pointed to shin and takao. "They are mommy and daddy's friends" I said as I picked him and walked over to shin. "Oi four-eye" shin grew a tic mark and looked back "what" "this is joshua he's my son" shin looked at joshua and joshua looked at shin. They both stared at each other and then shin patted his head "nice to meet you joshua" joshua gave him a smile. I walked over to takao "takao this is joshua he's my son, joshua this is takao he's a friend of mine" "hi joshua" he pats his head and joshua smiles.I put joshua down and he ran up to daiki and sat on his lap. "So daiki is his father" I nod and looked over at the two with a smile. I walked to the kitchen and got everyone a drink and brought it to the living room "here you go guys" I sat the drinks on the table and sat down on the couch.

"Hey joshua look what I can do" kise gets up and starts to balance the cans of drinks on his head. "Cool how can you do that" "kise able to do that cuz he has a flat face" I said and that made kise drop some of the drink in which hit him on his head and I laugh. "That's mean nana" "hehe ok I'm sorry kise I didn't mean it" I said as I give him a smile. "Look what I can do" joshua says as he starts to do fighting poses "wow so cool" "yea really cool" we watched joshua jump around and then he stopped and looked at all of us. "What's wrong joshua?" he thought for a moment and then he jumped up and down "I know let's play a game" "what kind of game" "the game we played before remember when you were a bad guy and was a power ranger" I thought for a moment and then I nodded "ok".

* * *

"How did I end up playing as well" shin said as he held his head in his hands. "Who cares you're on my team" I said as I looked at him. I, takao, and shin were on the same team we were the bad guys while joshua, kise, and daiki were the good guys. "Ok listen we have to find a way to capture they're leader aka joshua if we catch him and the other two will surrender we win and that's that" I said to my teammates. "Do I really have to play this" "yes shin now stop whining and get in position" I said and looked over the couch.

"Ok captain it looks like they're still planning what should we do" I thought for a moment and looked back at the other team.

"Takao I need you and shin to walk quietly to the kitchen and wait for my signal"

"ok…. What is the signal"

"oh right hehe I'll touch my nose when I do that I want you and shin to come running and fight off kise and daiki because when they come I'll catch joshua and run away, got it"

"got it". Shin and takao go to the kitchen and wait there I then looked over the couch to see what the others were doing.

"Ok I think they're ready" I whispered to myself I moved around to the other side of the couch and crawled under the table that was beside the couch. I could see kise and daiki walk to the couch and I made my way to they're base where joshua was. I grabbed a nearby pillow to protect myself as I crawled closer and closer. "I have you know joshua!" I said as I jumped up and grabbed joshua "not so fast bad guy" he said as he hits me with his own pillow. I fall backwards and land on my butt "oh ho so you had a pillow huh" "yea and now I'm going to call ki and daddy back to capture you" "oh no you don't" I tackle joshua to the floor and start to tickle him. "N-no s-stop ahahaha n-no more no more" he started to laugh even more and then I stopped to let him breath. "Now if you want me to stop you better come with me quietly" "no way, daddy! Ki! Come help!" he yelled but kise and daiki didn't come. He got up and saw that takao and shin were fighting with them and couldn't come and help him.

"Bwahahaha now you have nowhere to run" I said as I got up and grabbed joshua and threw him over my shoulder. "Nooo~ quick daddy help me~" "hold on joshua we'll come and save you" daiki said as he wrestle with shin on the floor and tries to get up but shin held him down. "Hahahaha now I'm taking you to my secret layer" I said as I went to the basement. When I got down the steps I put joshua down and grabbed an old crib that was joshua's and flipped it over and put joshua inside.

"Ha not a bad idea now I locked you away"

"you won't get away with this"

"I think I just did" I said as I laughed into my hand and looked around to see what I can use to make a fort. I made a fort out of old suitcases, an old table, and a couple of blankets that were laying around. "There now let's see if your friends will ever get here" I said as I sat down on a chair and looked towards the door. I hear a lot of footsteps running around the house and then I hear them come near the door. The door opens and they come down the stairs "who goes there" I said as I ready my pillow "I found you evil one" kise comes down the step pillow in hand and walks slowly to me. "Stop where you are or else I'll send the beast to attack you" kise stops and tilts his head to the side. "The beast?" I nod and give an evil smile "yes my loyal pet" I said as I wave my hand and luna aka the beast comes out and sits next to me. "Pfft what did you put on her" "I put an old Halloween costume on her that she wore last year" she was wearing a bubble bee costume.

"Anyways stay back or else" I said as I sat back down and patted luna's head. "Ki help you have to save me!" joshua says as he reaches for kise. "I will little buddy I just have to find a way to get through" he said as he brings his hand up to his chin and rubs it. I looked at him for a bit and then thought of something "hey kise if you're here where is daiki and what happen to shin and takao"

"oh I was able to tie takao up and aominecchi is doing the same to midorimacchi right now"

"dammit well I'll just have to settle with you before he comes" I said as I grab my pillow.

"But first luna attack!" I said to luna and she gets up and jumps on kise and start to lick him.

"No fair this is cheating"

"nope it's fair I can't possibly take you on by myself" I said as I walked over to him and start to hit him with the pillow. "Take that and some of this and that" I threw the pillow at him and then I grabbed a jump robe and tie his hands to the rail of the steps. "Ha ha ha now you can't get away" I said as I laugh at kise and stood back up.

"Good job luna" I give luna a treat and walk back to my throne.

"You won't get away with this"

"yea daddy will come and save us" joshua and kise say and I just laugh at them.

"No one can beat me"

"oh I think I can" daiki said as he comes down the steps with pillows under his arms.

"So you arrived"

"yea and I came here to save my son and that thing over there"

"hey aominecchi~" kise whines and I laugh. "Good luck you won't get pass my beast" I said as I point to luna. "Luna look what I got" daiki holds out a piece of chicken "no luna don't you dare go" I said to her but she was having trouble listening to me or her stomach. "Come on luna don't you want to eat this nice piece of chicken" "no she doesn't she's fine right here" I looked down at luna but she got up and ran to daiki. "Nooo luna come back!" "Good girl luna now go and eat that upstairs" he points upstairs and she goes up with the chicken.

"Tsk, I've been betrayed again" I readied my pillow "you won't get away with the things you have done evil one" daiki comes closer and I start to throw stuff animals at him. "Stay back you" I keep throwing more and more until I ran out and I only had my pillow.

"Heh it seem you have ran out of ammo" "yea so what I'll just fight you back with this pillow" I said as I swing my pillow around. Daiki grabs my pillow and snatches it out of my hand "you can do it daddy show her no mercy" joshua says from the crib and kise joins in "yea aominecchi beat the evil queen" I looked back at daiki. "I'm not giving up!" I ran to daiki and tackled him to the floor and climbed on top of him but he throws me off and turns me on my stomach and sits on my back. "Do you give up" "n-never" I said as I turn my body and grabbed daiki by his shirt but I couldn't move him. "waaa I can't move" "that's the point" I swung my legs and arms around but nothing worked. "Do you give up" I tried to move again but I gave up and I nodded "I give" I said. "Yay~ we win!" joshua says and daiki gets up and walks over to joshua. But I got up too and I ran and jumped "watch out daddy!" joshua yells but it was too late and I jumped onto daiki's back and hung on.

"Bwahahaha did you really think I would let you win that easily" I said as I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. I pulled back to make daiki fall back but that back fired because when I pulled back I think daiki knew what I was trying to do and he landed right on top of me. "D-daiki… off…. Heavy" I said as I hit his chest. "You going to give up this time" "yea" he gets up and looks back at me. I let out a sigh of relief "geez daiki you're heavy" he laughs as he lets joshua out and unties kise.

We walk upstairs and I see shin and takao tied up together back to back. "Sorry guys they won" "it's ok nana you gave it your best" takao says while I untie him. "If we did it the way I wanted we would have won" shin said as he looks away from me. "Well then what would you have done oh great shintaro" I said as I rolled my eyes. "It's too late now maybe next time you follow what I say and we will win" "fine fine" I finally let them loose and stood back up. "So now that you guys won let's get something to eat" I turned to walk to the kitchen but daiki grabs my arm and turned me to him. "What" "you guys are the losers so that means you have to do something for us" "What!? When did we come up with this bet" "we all did" "I wasn't told anything" I turned to look at shin and takao. "Sorry nana" takao said as he rubs his neck and gives me a nervous smile. Shin just had his arms crossed and looked away "you guys suck. So what do you want us to do" "no no no it's just you nana since you were they're leader" I narrowed my eyes at daiki and then crossed my arms. "Fine what is it that you want me to do"

* * *

"There is no way in hell I am going to wear that!" I yelled. Kise held out my old animal costume pjs "you have to nana or else you have to drink fish milk" kise said as he shows me a glass that they all made it had fish, milk and some other gross stuff in it. "I hate you all" I snatched the costume and went upstairs to put it on. I came back downstairs with a pout with my arms crossed "oh my god nana you look so cute~ raccoon suits you" "I'm not a raccoon... I'm a red panda" I said as I looked at kise and stuck my tongue out. He pulled out his cellphone and took pictures of me "hey don't do that" I tried to get the phone away from him but then another flash of light came from daiki. "This is so funny" daiki took another picture while he had a grin. "Daiki stop!" I tried to get daiki's phone but he got up and ran away I chased after him. "Get back here ahomine!" "Come and get me if you can" I chased after him and then I noticed shin with his phone out and takao too. "Not you guys too" "sorry nana but you look so cute in that" I stopped chasing daiki "I give up you guys suck" I said as I walked over to a chair and sat there looking at all of them.

"Come on nana do some poses" "no way" I looked away with puffed cheek but that only made them take even more. Joshua came over and patted my leg "its ok mama I think you look pretty as a raccoon" I smiled at him and sat him on my laps. "Thanks" I said as I laughed "aww nana you're so cute~" kise said as he got up and gave me a hug. "Get off kise this is all your fault" "what how" "I don't know I just want to blame someone. Can we eat I'm hungry" I said as I rubbed my stomach and looked at them all.

"Sure why don't we order some pizza" daiki said

"no I want ramen" I said as I raised my hand.

"I want ramen too" kise said as he raises his hand

"me too me too" joshua jumps up and down with his hand up.

"What about you guys" I looked over at shin and takao "I want ramen" takao raises his hand.

"I want-"

"well that settles it I win we are getting ramen" I said as I cut shin off. Shin throws a pillow at me and I look at him. "What was that for" "my hand slipped" I glared at him. "Ok haha so nana why don't you order the food" takao says to me and I got up "yea your right I'll order the food but first I'm going to change" I walked to the stairs but I couldn't get closer to the step. "Guys I can't walk to the stairs" I said as I tried harder but I didn't budge at all. "Waaah guys" I looked back at them and kise hand his mouth covered and takao too. I looked over at shin he was looking the other way but I could see his shoulders shaking "what's so funny?" "Mommy look at your tail" joshua said as he giggled and pointed to the floor. I looked down and saw daiki had stepped on my tail "daiki let go" he waves his index finger and then crossed his arms "I didn't say that you could go change did I" "what!?" "You have to keep that on the whole night or else" he pointed to kise and he raised the glass of fish milk. I gulped and then looked back at daiki "seriously" he nods and then I slumped my shoulders and walked to the couch and threw myself on it.

"You guys suck" I said in the pillow and then turned my head to the side to look at them all. They all start to laugh and I laugh with them. "Ok I'm going to order the food what kind of ramen do you guys what" "I want miso ramen" takao said "me too" shin added. "I want tonkotsu ramen~" kise said "what about you daiki" "I'll have shio ramen" "ok and joshua you want shio too right" he nods "ok then that's two tonkotsu two miso and two shio" I said and they all nod. I picked up my cellphone and order our food. We sat around for a while and made small talk.

* * *

**DING DONG** the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it. The delivery man looks at me weird and then stepped inside "where would you like for me to sit it" I showed him into the living room and told him to sit it on the table. "I will come back for it when you are done. Please and enjoy the food" he bows to us and then left. We all sat around the table and I passed everyone they're food "ok guys let's eat" I said and picked up my chopsticks. "Oh I forgot my hot sauce" I got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of hot sauce. I opened it and poured the hot sauce into the soup "nana don't you think that's a little too much sauce" kise said as he watches me pour the sauce in and then I stir the ramen around and taste it. "Mm just a little more and there" I said and picked up my spoon and took a sip. "Yummy" I said and started to eat the noodles they all looked at me and then at my ramen "what?" I said as I looked up at them with noodles in my mouth. "How is it that you even have a mouth" daiki said as he looked at my mouth with wide eyes "not even that look at the broth it's red" takao pointed at my ramen they all leaned in and then looked back at me. "What! It's really good go ahead and take a sip" I said as I push my bowl in the middle.

They looked at it "do it kise" daiki said as he nudges kise. "What! Why me I don't want-" a spoon was pushed into kise's mouth the next thing I know kise's face turns red and he starts to sweat bullets. "K-kise are you ok" I said as I looked at him "OH MY GOD WATER! WATER GIVE ME WATER!" kise gets up and runs to the kitchen and puts his mouth on the faucet and starts to drink the water but that didn't work. "Kise drink milk it'll calm your tongue down!" I yelled and watch kise go into the fridge and chugs the milk. "Oh my god that was the worst feeling I have ever felt" kise said as he walks back to us and sit back down next to daiki. They looked at kise and then back at me "how can you even eat that" I grabbed my bowl and took a sip of my ramen "it's not that bad" I said as I looked at them. "Your something else" daiki said and then he started to eat his food "I agree" shin added and ate his food. "Hey it taste better this way" I said as I looked at them eat and then I looked at joshua "mommy's ramen taste good like this right joshua" I said as I brought my spoon to him but everyone started to yell at me. Daiki pulled my arm back from joshua and takao picked up joshua and put him in between him and shin. "Are you crazy hiramatsu do you even know what you're doing" shin said "yea you could have burn his tongue off" kise added. "Nana don't give joshua your food" daiki said and lets go of my arm "what are you guys talking about joshua likes my ramen too" I looked over at joshua I got up and took another spoon full of ramen and brought to him. "No nana don't" takao tried to stop me but I pushed him aside and brought it to joshua mouth. He took a sip and gave me a big smile "yummy it's really good" I looked at them all and stuck my tongue out at them. "See" I said as I sat back down and joshua came back and sat beside me "my god what have you done to him" shin said as he looked at joshua eat his food. "Nothing… well there was this thing that when he was still inside my belly I would carve spicy food" I said as I picked up some noodles and ate it. "So basically it's your fault that he's like that" kise said as he pointed his chopsticks at me "no he was born like that because he wanted to be like this" "don't lie nana even before you became pregnant you always ate your ramen like that" daiki said. I thought for a while "oh you know what your right I did eat my ramen like this" I said. "So that means it's your fault just live with it" kise said "shut up and eat your noodles" I pointed my chopsticks at him.

"Nana I'm leaving now don't make a mess ok" uncle comes down the steps adjusting his tie and stood in front of the living room "yea I'll be sure to clean up enjoy your date~" I said as I waved my chopsticks at him with a smile. Uncle sighs and then walks out the door "so what do you guys want to do?" I looked at the guys after I gathered they're bowls and put it back inside the box.

"How about we watch a movie"

"good idea let's watch a scary movie"

"what no way a funny movie"

"nah an action movie"

"how about we watch all of them" I said as I get up and put the scary movie on first.

"Why the scary one first~"

"kise quit complaining" I said.

"nana you should put joshua in bed" I looked over at joshua he fell asleep in daiki's arms.

"Awww I don't want to move him he's so cute"

"but what if he wakes up and see what we're watching"

"good point" I got up and took joshua to my room. I kissed him goodnight and left the room to go downstairs. "Ok guys I have popcorn, chips, candy, and drinks so now we can start the movie" I said as I played the movie and sat between kise and daiki on the couch. Shin and takao were sitting on the floor in front of us "I'm scared nana~" "kise the movie didn't even start yet" "but I know that the movie is going to be scary~" I shake my head and pushed kise off of me. The movie started and it was going fine until the main character went to open the door and then boom the music went loud. Kise and I scream and held onto each other "OH MY GOD!" we both yelled "shut the hell up!" daiki said as he threw popcorn at us.

**DING DONG** "GWAAAH!" kise and I screamed at the sound of the doorbell. "Shut the hell up it's just the door" daiki said as he got and answered the door. He came back with the ramen man and hands him the box with our bowels in them and left. "You know you guys scream for anything" daiki said as he moved kise away from me and wrapped his arm around me. We spent the night watching movies it was fun being around friends. We fell asleep while watching the movies I woke up to feeling a poke and I opened one of eyes to see what it was. "Mommy" joshua was standing next me rubbing his eye "what's wrong sweetie" I whisper to him. "Can I sleep here with you guys" I looked around the room and I saw shin and takao laying on the floor. Kise was sleeping in the arm chair next to the TV and I was cuddle up in daiki's arms. I smiled at him "sure sweetie come here" I spread my arms out at him and he crawled in my arms and laid in between me and daiki. He fell asleep and I got up to get blankets I covered everyone. I came back to the couch and draped the blanket on me, daiki, and joshua and fell back asleep.

Kotaro comes back from his date and notices the TV on and walks into the living room. He makes his way to the couch and sees his niece and her son sleeping with the father. On the floor he's see green hair and black hair tucked in their own blankets seeing them tucked he could tell that he's niece must have gotten up and tucked blankets on all of her friends. The blonde one on the chair seemed a little uncomfortable so he walks over and pulls it back so that he is laid back on the chair. He turns the TV off and walks over to the doorway "goodnight guys" he said as he makes his way to his room to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: little marks

Author's note: here's another story~

* * *

Right now I'm looking for my lazy ass boyfriend why so I can drag him to practice. Of course I'm not going to be able to find him in any ordinary place so I go up to the roof and look up there for him. I checked the whole place out and I still couldn't find him until I hear snoring coming from the roof of the door. "Daiki are you up there" I hear nothing "daiki I heard you so get down here" I hear shifting and then I see his big head pop up and look down at me. "Why are you yelling for" narrowed my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Daiki you need to practice so get down now"

"Nope I'm not practicing"

"Daiki come on don't be a butthole"

"Look I don't need it they do"

"Tsk, you get on my nerves you know that" I walked around the building and found the ladder and climb it. "Daiki get down now" I said as I stayed on the ladder. He looks at me and then laid back down "nope no matter what you do I'm not going" I sighed and climbed the rest of the way up and walked over to daiki's side and looked down at him. He looks up at me "daiki come on I came up here to look for you and you know how I feel about being in high places" I said. He sat up and looked at me with an annoyed look "just leave it ok you saw the last game I played I didn't need practice to beat tetsu and kagami so that means I don't need it to beat kise either" he said as he scratches his head and yawns.

I sighed and then looked up at the sky "fine I'll stop bothering you about practice" I said as I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow pass me and I inhaled the fresh air. Daiki whistled and I turned to look at him "why did you make that sound" he smirks "cuz I saw something really nice just now" I looked around and then looked back at him "what did you see the only thing here is me and you" "I saw your panties" I turned bright red and started to beat daiki up. "Daiki you perv you don't look up girls skirt's even if I am your girlfriend you can't be doing that" "I didn't lift it up it flew up when the wind came by it's not my fault I saw them" he said as he blocks my hits and grabs both of my wrist and flips me to my back.

"Daiki this isn't funny get off"

"Nope this is what you get for hitting me"

"Daiki"

"Nana"

"Seriously move what if someone sees they'll think wrong"

"Let them think wrong I'm not doing anything wrong am I" he whispers the last part into my ear and I shiver. "Daiki stop that tickles when you breathe in my ear like that" he does it again and then bites my earlobe. I let out a sound and pinch daiki's shoulder but he didn't stop and moved down to my neck. He licks me and then he bites and sucks on my neck hard. I clench his shirt and bring him closer to me "daiki stop it hurts" I said as I let out a breath. Daiki pulls away and then he kisses me "stick your tongue out" I stick my tongue out and he brings his lips to it and sucks on it and then bites it gently. I let out a happy sigh and daiki looks down at me "nana" he whispers to me. I bring him down to me and kiss him back and suck on his bottom lip as I pulled away and looked at him. He looks at me with a little red on his cheeks and then kisses my forehead. "I love you, nana" "I love you too" he sits up and brings me up with him.

He had me straddle him and then he grabs my chin and brings it up to his and kisses me again. I pull away and kiss his lips and then his cheek and I make my way to his neck and kiss it. I unbutton his shirt and I trace his collarbone with my fingers and then I kiss it. I feel daiki's hand move from my back to my chest. His hand caress my breast and then he starts to unbutton my shirt I pull back and watch as he unbuttons my whole shirt and opens it a bit. He slides his hand over my chest and down to my stomach and then he pulls me closer to him and kisses me again.

He pushes me down still kissing me and I hold on to him tight, when I reach the floor I could feel his heat on me. I pull away from him and I kiss his neck and I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. I turn to look at him and we lock eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes as he watches me and then captures my lips again with his own. We kissed for what seemed like forever, I could feel his hand on my thigh and he pulls my skirt up a bit and pushes my legs open more. I wrapped my legs around him and felt him lay in between my legs. We pulled apart and he rested his forehead on my own we listen to each other breathing. I closed my eyes and took in his warmth he kisses me again and then he leaned on his forearms. I looked up at him I could see his cheeks flushed he brings his hand up to my face and I bury my face in his hand and kiss it. He gives me a sweet smile and landed another kiss on my lips.

"U-um" we heard someone talk and we pulled apart and looked over to the ladder. Sakurai was there staring at us with a red face. "E-excuse m-me s-sorry to b-bother you but um" "sakurai!" I yelled as I hid behind daiki so he couldn't see me. "Ryo leave don't you see that we're busy" daiki growled at him and sakurai shook under daiki's glare. I button up my shirt and pushed daiki off of me "move daiki we can't do anything here anyways" I said as I pulled down my skirt and dusted it off. "What but we were just-" "daiki we can do it when we get home, right now we can't since someone saw us" I got up and looked over at sakurai. "Was there something you needed, sakurai?" "Y-yes momoi-san was asking for you so she sent me to look for you. I'm sorry if I interrupted I didn't mean to" I shook my hands at him "it's fine I guess I'll go and see what it is suki wants" I said as I walked over to the ladder. "You coming daiki" I said as I turned to look at him. "Tsk, I guess I don't have anything better to do plus I have to clear my head" we walked down the ladder with sakurai and headed towards suki.

* * *

"Nana thank god I've been looking for you!" suki ran up to me as soon as I got into the gym. "Sorry suki I was kind of caught up in something" I looked towards daiki who was looking the other way yawning.

"Oh ok well I wanted to tell you about our game tomorrow"

"Another one"

"Mhm it starts tomorrow I wanted to know if you want to ride the bus with us"

"Sure that would be fine"

"Cool then I'll tell the couch then"

"Ok so do I get picked up or do I go somewhere else"

"No we all meet up here so just come to the school and then we'll be off"

"K" I give her a smile and then looked back at daiki. "Daiki are you coming with us or are you going to walk there" he yawns again and then looks at me "I'm going to walk there you can take to bus there but make sure you don't sit next to anyone except satsuki" I give him a weary smile. "Daiki are you going to practice" "no I'm going to sit with you on the bench" he pulls me by the hand towards the bench and sits me down. He lays down on the bench with his head on my laps "daiki you can't do this" I said as I looked down at him. "Its fine just stay like this" he said as he turns to his side and looks at me.

"What"

"Nothing just wanted to see your face"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if your face was still red from before"

"Daiki" I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said as he moves my hands from his eyes and holds them.

"Stop daiki I don't want you looking at me so much I get shy"

"That's why I want to do it your cute when you get shy and start to turn red"

"Shut up" I looked away from him and I could feel my cheeks get red. He chuckles and I look back at him "don't laugh at me" he smiles at me and then cups my face with his hand. He moves his hand down my neck and then stops and pokes my neck. "Why are you poking me for" "no reason just wanted to poke it" he said as he gives me a grin and then buries his face into my stomach. I hug his head tight and then let him go "nana I told Harasawa sensei that you were coming with us and he said that it was fine so make sure you come here on time k" I nodded and gave her a smile.

Suki sat next to me and started to write in her clipboard she turn next to me and gave me a smile and I returned one. I looked at the guys run back and forth until wakamatsu senpai came up to me with a big smile until he saw daiki wrapped around my waist. "What the aomine you could at least practice instead of sleeping!" he yelled at daiki but he didn't answer him. He was getting mad and was about to yell at daiki again but I stopped him "senpai you know he won't practice so just let him be for now please" I put my hands together in front of me and tilted my head to the side and gave him a wink. "Um yea I guess I could but only for today since you asked so nicely" he said as he scratched the back of his head with red cheeks and a smile. "Thank you senpai you're the best" I said as I flashed him a smile. "Yea I guess I am, huh" he said as he puffs out his chest. "Pfft, you wish" daiki said as he got up from my laps and stretches "aomine!" he was about to grab daiki but stopped when he saw something on daiki. He then looked at me and then back to daiki and then back to me. "Aomine if you're going to do something like that to her at least put it somewhere where people won't see!" he said as he grabs daiki by his shirt. "The hell are you talking about" "that, that what's on her neck and on her chest!" he pointed to my neck and then to my chest.

I grabbed a mirror and saw little red marks on my neck and my chest "daiki!" I covered my neck and my chest. "Why the hell did you that for!" he shrugs his shoulders and gives me a smirk "I marked you so everyone would know that you are mine. Besides you gave me some too" he said as he pulled down his collar and showed me his own marks.

"I didn't know what I was doing it just happened"

"I know that's why I was fine with it"

"Daiki"

"Hey we were in the heat of the moment I could have left even more marks if we weren't interrupted"

"Shut up!" I said as I covered his mouth. "Don't say anymore" I glared at him and I could feel his mouth form a grin. Wakamatsu senpai let go of daiki and gave us weird looks "I-I don't even want to know" he said as he backed away from us and walked back to the court. Daiki looked at me and gave me a big grin I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bench. "You're mad now" I looked up at daiki "no I'm not mad I just wish you wouldn't do things like that" he walked closer to me and stood in front of me. He got on his knees and looked at me "well it's not my fault I love you so much I just wanted to show other people that you belong to me and that they can't touch you" he said as he reached for my shirt and button it enough that the marks wouldn't show. I smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead "thank you" he looked at me with a confused face "can you make up your mind are you mad or are you happy" he said as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm mad happy"

"What the hell"

"Just deal with it"

"I really don't understand you"

"You'll get used to it" I gave him a kiss on the lips and then gave him a smile.

Practice ends daiki and I are walk to our homes when he stops me "what's wrong" I looked at him. "Let's continue where we left off" he said as he pushed me against a wall. "Daiki not out here people are still walking by" I looked up at him and pushed against his chest. "Fine then let's go to your room then" he picked me up and walked towards my house. "Daiki hold on what if joshua and uncle are home" "then hold your voice down then" he said as he licks his lips and opens the door. Dammit I should have kept my mouth shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tōō vs. Kaijō part 1

Author's note: so let's get this ball rolling shall we. It's the next day after their (ahem) activity it might be a little pervy sorry I've been listening to a song that kind of made me think of writing it sorry again (if you want to know the name it's if you do do/ pomp and circumstance the moaning part got into my head) anyways please enjoy.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to daiki's bare chest and his loud snoring "daiki shut up your loud" I said as I turned the other way. I reached for my phone to see what time it was "it's seven" I only got to sleep for three hours. As soon as we got into the house daiki couldn't wait so we ended up doing it in front of the door and then moved to the stairs and then my room. I tried to run away from him by going to the bathroom but he followed me in there and we ended up doing it in the shower. And then in my bed again, he wouldn't stop until it was five that's when he fell asleep. Not that I'm complaining about the whole thing. I get up from the bed and looked down at daiki "daiki stop snoring your so loud I can't get any sleep if you keep snoring" I said as I pinch his nose. He stops breathing and then his face starts to twitch and then his hand swats my hand away. I giggle at him but he just continues sleeping "dork" I laid back down next to him and wrap my arm around him. He moves to me and presses me against him and I fall sleep.

**BEEP BEEP **I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I lean over daiki to turn it off "daiki wake up its ten we have to leave to go to your game" I said as I laid my head on his chest. "Let me sleep" "well too bad we have to get up and get ready" I said as I pulled myself off of him. I stretch and let out a little sound and then looked down at daiki. We were both still naked from our little "activity" I poked his stomach and then I poked his chest "daiki get up" I said. "Fine geez" he rubs his eyes and looked at me. "Heh, not a bad sight to see in the morning" he said as he puts his arms behind his head and gives me a smirk. "Shut up" I threw a pillow at him, he grabs my hand and brings it up to his mouth. "Good morning nana" he said and kissed my hand "morning daiki" I give him a warm smile.

"So how about we do some morning workouts" daiki said as he rubs my back "no daiki we did it all night until the morning I need to rest for a while" "well how long is a while" I looked at him "like maybe until tomorrow can you last that long" he gives me a grin and nods. "Yup as long as I get to hold you I'm fine" "great". I looked at daiki again and then I looked at his chest and then his stomach "like what you see" I got red and looked the other way "shut up" he laughs and then gets up and kisses my cheek. "Ok I need to get dress, move" I said as I moved daiki to the side and climb over daiki but then he grabbed a hold of me. He held onto my hips and sat me down on top of him "daiki not right now" I said as I moved to get off of him. "Nope" he said as he ran one of his hand up my back "daiki I have to get ready or else I'll be late" but he didn't listen he just rubbed my hips. He moved around to get me in place and I could feel him. "D-daiki" I tried to hold down my voice "what's wrong nana your face is all red and your breathing hard" he said as he gave me a grin. He picked up the speed and I almost let out a sound when he did "go on nana let me hear your voice" he said as he licks his lips and brings my face to him and kisses me roughly. He didn't stopped and kept thrusting into me, my mind was going blank until I hear my room door slam open. "Nana how long do you-" I get up and look back to see uncle standing at the door.

Daiki and I looked at him with shocked faces "u-uncle h-h-hi" I said as I pulled the covers up to me to cover myself. He looks at us and then he closed the door with a slam "hurry up and get dressed!" he yells thru the door. "Uncle Kotaro why are you yelling" "n-nothing come on let's go downstairs" "ok" I look back at daiki and he was as shocked as I was. "This is why I told you not to do it" I said as I got up from him and walked to the bathroom.

After taking a shower separately we both walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to be greeted by an angry kotaro. "G-good morning uncle" I looked at him with a nervous smile "nana I'm not going to say anything about what I just saw I'm just going to give you some advice…. Lock. Your. Door." He said and then walked pass me. "Oh and one more thing I have to go to work so you have to take care of Joshua today" I nodded and he gave me a smile and he left.

I looked over to daiki "that went better than I expected" he walked over to the fridge and got something out to eat. "Yea well let's just eat" I walked over to the stove "what is there to eat" "uncle made breakfast" I said as I handed him a plate of food and sat at the table.

"Ok then I'll take Joshua with me and meet you there k" I got up and gave him a kiss. I walked into the living and picked Joshua up "where are we going mommy" "we are going to go watch your daddy and kise play basketball" "cool!" he said with stars in his eyes. I smiled at him and picked him up we walked back into the kitchen "daiki we'll be go then" I said as I walked over to him "sure I'll see you later, after the game we'll go home together k" I nodded and he gave me a kiss and kissed joshua on his head. "Ewww don't kiss me only mommy can do that" he said as he wipes his head and glared at daiki. We laughed and walked out of the house going our separate ways.

* * *

Joshua and I arrived at the school and headed towards the gym. I opened the door and saw everyone getting ready "hi everyone" I walked up to them with a smile. "Nana you came and you brought little joshua" suki gives joshua a smile and then rubs his head. "Yea I'm watching him today so he'll be going with us" I said as I looked at joshua who was busy looking at the other guys. "Mommy when can we go I want to see daddy and kise playing" "hehe I know sweetie we'll be leaving soon right suki" she nods her head "yup actually we're leaving now" she said as she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the gym.

We stepped inside the bus and I put joshua down "wow it's really big in here" joshua said as he runs down the aisle. He got up on one of the seats and looks out the window. "Look I can see the guys coming" he said as he looks back at me while pointing out the window. I go over to the window and pulled the window "how about you yell hi to them" I picked him up and he leans out the window "hi guys!" he cups his hands around his mouth and yells to them. They looked at joshua with a smile and got on the bus "awesome does that mean you brought food with you" wakamatsu senpai said as he got on the bus. "Stupid the least thing you could do is say hi to her instead of asking if she brought food" Imayoshi senpai said as he pushed wakamatsu senpai out of the way. "Hello nana it's nice to see you again" he said as he sits in front of me with a smile "it's good to see you too senpai" I give him a smile and nod to him. I turned to wakamatsu senpai who was standing next to me with a serious face "so did you" I looked at him confused "did I what?" "Bring food" "oh no sorry" I gave him an apologetic smile. He lets out a sigh but then gave me a smile and ruffled my hair "its fine" he said as he puts his bag down and tried to sit next to me but joshua got in the way.

"Joshua what are you doing" I looked at him but he didn't get up.

"Nobody can seat here except for me"

"But joshua it would be better if you sat on my laps don't you think"

"No I promised I would sit here-" he covered his mouth real quick and I looked at him.

"Oh and who did you promise, huh"

"N-nobody"

"Really"

"Yea I didn't promise nobody"

"Joshua remember what I said about little boys that lie"

"Yes"

"And what was it that I said"

"If someone tells a lie they turn into little piggy's" he said as he looks down at the floor and the team try to hold in their laughter as they listen to me and joshua talk.

"That's right they turn into little piggy's do you want to turn into a little piggy"

"No I don't want to turn into a piggy because then I can't eat mommy's curry and I really like curry"

"Then you better tell the truth or else"

"…. Daddy told me that I had to make sure nobody sat next to you"

"Yea I had a feeling" I said as I pat joshua's head "well joshua just for today let's not listen to what your dad says and let wakamatsu senpai sit here ok" I said as I give him a smile. He nods and climbs onto my lap and looks at wakamatsu senpai. "Sorry little buddy" he said as he pat his head Joshua looks away and leans into my chest. He looks up at me "Mama I thirsty" he said I reached for my bag that was on the floor "here" wakamatsu senpai grabs my bag and hands it to me. "Thank you" I looked thru it and took out a juice box and hand it to Joshua. He pokes the straw thru the hole and sits back and drinks it "he's so cute" Imayoshi senpai said as he looks at Joshua drink "yea I know" I kiss his head and rest my chin on top.

Once everyone was on the bus we left the school and headed towards the location of the match. "Oh look at that" Joshua pointed to a dog "Luna is cuter then that right mommy" I nod to him and he looks back out the window. "So when were you going to tell us about Joshua being your son" wakamatsu senpai asked me. I looked at him "I kind of thought you knew" I said as I gave him a confused look "what no I mean Imayoshi senpai did you know about them" imayoshi senpai looked back at him "I knew, actually everyone knew" "what I didn't know!" we both looked at each other and then back at him. "You're not that bright are you" I said as I looked at him "w-what I can't be the only one right" he said as he looks around but nobody said anything. "See everyone knew except you" imayoshi senpai said wakamatsu senpai leaned back in his seat and started to rub his head really fast while he yelled. "It's ok senpai if you didn't know" I said as I pat his shoulder and gave him a smile. He looks at me and grabs both of my hands "nana, you are so sweet aomine doesn't deserve you marry me" he said with a serious face and the next thing I know a shoe hit his face really hard that he fell backwards.

"Don't touch mommy!" Joshua said as he stands on the seat and looks down at wakamatsu senpai.

"Joshua" I grabbed him and sat him on my lap

"What did I say about throwing things at people?"

"I don't care that's what he gets! You can't touch mommy or marry her!" he yells as he looks at wakamatsu senpai and then he stood up. Everyone looked at him and then he looked at all of them "nobody here can marry mommy!" we all looked at him and then laughed "joshua your so cute" I hugged him tightly and rub my face with his. "No stop!" "But you're so cute I love you so much~" everyone kept laughing and then Joshua started to laugh as well.

* * *

We arrived at the stadium and got off the bus "ok, we're going to go find some seats" I said as I turned to them "sure we'll make sure to look for you" "k see ya" I waved to them and walked inside with Joshua. We walked up some steps and looked around and found some seats close up to the front "ok Joshua we'll seat here and wait to see daddy and the others, k" he nods. My phone rings and I pick it up "hello"

"**Nana are you at the stadium already"**

"Yea I'm here where are you?"

"**I'm here already I'm just warming up"**

"Ok just don't be late ok" I hung up the phone and looked at the court. "Mama when are they going to play" joshua asks me as he looks down at the court "soon I think, your daddy called he's here so you'll get to see him play soon" I said as I pat his head. Joshua looks around and then he climbs down from my lap and runs up to the rail "joshua come back people are walking by and they could bump into you and make you fall and then I'm gonna have to kick someone's ass" I said as I hold my arms out to him. He comes running back and jumps to me. I sit back with joshua in my arms and rest my arm on the arm rest but someone else was using it "sorry did you want to use it""no it's ok I'll use the other one""no it's fine you can use it I don't mind" he gives me a sweet smile and I smile back "thanks" I said to him as I put my arm on it. "Hi my name is Joshua what's your name" joshua asks the guy next to me as he leans on the arm rest "my name is Kiyoshi Teppei" kiyoshi said to joshua as he pat his head.

"I'm going to call you kiyo" joshua said as he gives him a smile. Kiyoshi smiled at him "joshua you can't just give people you don't know nicknames" I said as I looked at joshua "it's ok I don't mind… so what's your name" he gives me a smile. "My name is Nana Hiramatsu" "nana… I think I heard your name before" he said as he rubs his chin and thinks for a bit. Joshua looks at kiyoshi and then to me and then he got up and sat down on my lap facing me. "What's wrong sweetie" "nothing I'm just bored" he said as he played with my necklace and then he played with my hair. He then looked up at my face and a big smile grew on it "what are you smiling at" I said as I smile back at him but he got up and leaned over my shoulder "tiger you're here!" he yells as he swings his arms around. I looked back and saw taiga sitting behind me "hi" "hi" we both said "tiger pick me up! Pick me up!" joshua said as he makes even more noise. "Ok ok" taiga said as he gets up and picked joshua up "yay, tiger did you know daddy is playing today" "yea I know that's why we came" he said as he looks at joshua.

"Ah now I know why your name sounds so familiar" he said as he looks at me "you do" he nods his head. "You see does guys over there" he points behind him and I look over to see the other guys from the pool I look back at him and nod "they talk about you a lot they say that you're really pretty and that it's not fair that kagami and kuroko know you and things like that" "heh really that's nice of them" I said as I scratch the back of my head and give him a smile. "Well I agree with them you are really pretty" he said with a smile I blush and give a nervous laugh "thank you" "no problem so how about you help me doing something" "sure what is it" I asked he leans into me and whisper to me a plan.

"Hey guys isn't this the girl you guys have been talking about" kiyoshi says as he points to me they all look and I wave to them "hi guys" I give them a smile and they all freak out. "Kiyoshi senpai switch seats with me" "no way with me" they all started to talk all at once. "Sorry but me and nana I have some catching up to do I haven't seen her in a while" he said as he puts his arm around me. They all turned red and started to yell at kiyoshi and we both started to laugh.

"Hey keep your hands off of my mommy!" joshua yells to kiyoshi and he looks at me and removes his arm off of me "sorry joshua I was just playing a joke on the other guys your mom was helping me out so don't get mad, ok" he gave joshua a pat on the head with a smile. "Ok as long as mommy is fine with it" he looks at me and I give him a nod. "So nana and joshua who are you guys cheering for" "we're cheering for daddy's team right mommy" I nod. "What team is he on?"

"Tōō" I said as I looked at the court and I spotted daiki walking onto the court. "That's him right there" I point to him and kiyoshi looked. "Jersey number five" I nod "yup we'll be cheering for him" I said as I looked at him and then to joshua. "Come on joshua it would be better up here then back there" I said as I leaned over the chair "o-oi nana sit back down I can see down your shirt from here" I looked down and pulled it up a bit "don't act like you never seen them before" I said as I looked at taiga with a smirk. "S-shut up, here" he hands me joshua and I sit back down. "Kagami what did nana mean when she said that" "n-nothing just look at the court the match is going to start" I laugh as I listen to taiga and tetsuya.

"Mommy if I call out to daddy can he hear me" "mm I'm not sure sweetie but you can try" I put him down on the floor and he runs to the rail. "Daddy do your best!" joshua yelled as loud as he could "was that good mommy" I nod to him "yup that was really good" I looked at the court and could see daiki looking in this direction. We lock eyes and I mouthed out 'love you' and he talks back 'love you too' I give him a smile and he turns back to the court. "Mommy daddy's going to win right" "yup your daddy is going to win" I said as I looked over to kise "but then again… I hope he doesn't" I whisper to myself.

"Hey joshua how about you give kise a cheer too" I said as I looked down at him "aww do I have to" "yes it would make kise really happy" "fine" he gets down and looks over the rail. "He can't hear me from here let's go over there" he points to the other side of the court. "Sure… um kiyoshi senpai could you watch my seat for me" "sure you go ahead I'll make sure no one seats here" I give him a smile and walk to the other side with joshua.

"Ok joshua I think here is good enough" we made it to the other side and I wasn't surprised to see a whole bunch of girls here cheering for kise. "Ok joshua do it real quick" he nods and climbs onto the rail "kise good luck!" kise looks up and his eyes go wide and then he had a big smile on his face. "Thank you joshua!" he waves to us and joshua waves back "ok joshua lets go back before the game starts" "ok" we walked back to our sits and I looked back at kise he was still looking at us and I make eye contact with him 'good luck kise' he smiles 'thanks' I smile back and continue walking with joshua.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tōō vs. Kaijō part 2

Author's note: story time~

* * *

"Mommy look its starting" Joshua points to the court and everyone gets in position to play. The ball gets thrown into the air and number. 8 I think suki told me his name was Kobori gets the ball and passes it to number. 4 Kasamatsu then passes it to Kise. But he's blocked by Daiki "it's a face off now" Kiyoshi senpai said as he continues watching "yea Kise good but my daddy is better" Joshua says as he puffs out his chest and Kiyoshi and I laugh. "Look Kise got pass!" we look back to the court and Kise runs pass Daiki but Daiki runs right behind him and Imayoshi senpai steals the ball and passes it to Wakamatsu senpai. "Oh he can't get by" I said as Wakamatsu senpai gets blocked by Kobori since Wakamatsu senpai can't get pass him he passes it to Sakurai. Sakurai makes a shot and that earns Tōō three points "oh right Sakurai!" I shout from my seat.

"Hey Kiyoshi senpai what was that" "he did a quick-release shot" "oh ok" I looked back at the court and the ball gets passed to Kise. He runs to the hoop and copies Sakurai's quick-release shot but Daiki jumps in time and his finger brushes against the ball enough for it to miss. Imayoshi senpai has the ball and starts to run for the other hoop but gets the ball stolen by Kasamatsu and makes a score for Kaijō "now it's a tie" I said to myself as I hug Joshua and place my head on top of his head. Daiki has the ball and is face to face with Kise again Daiki plays around Kise and for a moment Kise almost let him pass but he block Daiki. Daiki does a formless shot but to only get it blocked by Kise "h-he blocked Daiki" I was so surprised even the rest of the team seemed surprised by it.

The ball goes to Kasamatsu he fakes a pass to one of his teammates and goes for a drive. But he's stopped by Imayoshi senpai and does a turn around and does a fade away three pointer. It gets blocked by Imayoshi senpai and is rebound by bushy brows Hayakawa. He yells and passes it to Moriyama shots earning Kaijō some points. The first quarter ends with Kaijō being in the lead "mommy is daddy winning" "no Kise is winning" I looked down at Joshua and he had a sad face and was about to cry. "No crying if you cry daddy will lose so you can't cry ok" I said as I pat his head and wipe away his tears "o-ok" I give him a smile.

"Mommy what are they doing now"

"They're taking a short break"

"Oh ok hey Kiyo did you see daddy playing he's good right"

"Yea really good"

"I beat he can beat you"

"Joshua" I cover his mouth and look at Kiyoshi senpai. "Sorry he didn't mean it hehehe" "no it's ok really" I looked at Joshua "say sorry that's something you don't say" he looks at Kiyoshi senpai "I'm sorry Kiyo I didn't mean it are we still friends" he said as he plays with his hands. "Heh yea we're still friends" he pats Joshua head and gives him a smile.

A whistle goes off and the second quarter starts "ok Joshua look the game is going to start" the ball goes to Imayoshi senpai and he starts to pass it to each of the other members. Imayoshi attempts to go for a three pointer but Moriyama jumps in front of him. Then Imayoshi pass it to Wakamatsu senpai scoring the first points for the second quarter. "Yay they got the ball in the hoop" Joshua waves his arms around "yup they're doing good" I said as I pat his head. Kasamatsu has the ball and passes it to Kise but he gets pressured by Daiki. Daiki was able to steal the ball away from Kise and pass him and goes for a shot but he's blocked by Kobori he gets bumped by him which causes him to get a foul but Daiki was able to get it in. With the foul Daiki was able to get a free throw and earn another point for the team "now it's a tie again" I said.

Kise has the ball and is face to face again with Daiki Kise copies Kasamatsu's turn around, fails to due to Daiki blocking him. Kaijō calls for a time out "now what" Joshua says as he huffs and falls back onto me "it's a time out baby maybe they're trying to see what they can do" I said as I place my hand on his head. "Hiramatsu do you think they have a chance against Aomine" I looked at Hyuga senpai "I'm not sure Kise has change but so has Daiki well the last time I seen them play Kise could never keep up with Daiki but right now it looks like he can beat him" I said as I look back at the court. The game continues and Kise and Daiki are again having a face off but it doesn't last long Kise passes the ball to Hayakawa. The ball gets stolen and is passed to Daiki. Daiki drives past Kise and goes for a dunk but charges into Kasamatsu fouling Daiki. "Dammit" I said under my breath, Daiki once again drives past Kise twice making a layup and another shot. Imayoshi senpai scores a three-pointer and the second quarter ends with Tōō ahead "alright we're winning" Joshua says as he pumps his arms.

* * *

"Mommy I have to peepee""ok sweetie lets go" I get up and turn to leave "where are you going Nana" I turn to look at Taiga. "I'm taking Joshua to the bathroom" "I'll take him" Taiga gets up and picks Joshua up "thanks" I said and he nods to me. "Ok I'm going to walk around for a bit my butt hurts from just sitting here" I said as I get up and stretch. Some of the guys from the team wanted to go with me but I told them that I wanted to be alone for a while. I walked around the building looking at people as I walk pass them and went to the bathroom. I walked back out and walked around some more "I wonder where Daiki is" I said as I look at my phone and I got a phone call. "Hello"

"**Nana where are you"**

"I'm just walking around the building where are you"

"**Joshua wanted to get something to eat so I got him a hotdog I wanted to call you and see if that was ok"**

"Yea that's fine stay where you are I'll come to you guys" I said as I hang up the phone and headed towards them. "Hi mommy look tiger got me a hotdog and it's really good" he said as he had mustard around his mouth. "I can see that" I said as I smile at him and wipe his mouth "do you want something to eat too Nana" I looked at the menu "how about I get some popcorn" I said as I looked Taiga. He nods and buys me popcorn and hands it to me "thank you" I said as I eat some. He takes a handful of popcorn and eats them "it's good right" he nods. "Nana do you really think Kise has a chance against Aomine" I looked at him and then shrug my shoulders "I don't know I feel like he can but then again I could be wrong" I said as I walk and he follows. "Daddy will win" Joshua says "how do you know that" Taiga asked him and Joshua looked up at him. "Because he's really good at basketball" I smile at Joshua and looked at Taiga "so Joshua between daddy and Taiga who do you think would win" I said as I picked him up. He looked at Taiga and then he started to think really hard when he couldn't come up with an answer he started to cry. "Why are you crying" I said as we looked at him surprised "I-I don't want to choose their both are good" he said as he cries even more and I hug him to my chest. "Aww don't cry its fine you don't have to choose how about we go back to our seats ok" he nods his head and we walk back.

* * *

The game starts and Sakurai is the one with the ball he gets pressured by Moriyama and gets the ball stolen by Kasamatsu. He passes it to Kise and runs with it he gets stops by Imayoshi senpai but then Kise does a cross over like Daiki. Imayoshi senpai holds on to Kise and gets a foul "Kise… is copying… Daiki" I said as I looked with my mouth open. Kise then dribbles past Wakamatsu senpai performing a formless shot but gets fouled by Wakamatsu senpai. "Come on Wakamatsu what the hell are you doing?!" I shout to him.

"Calm down Nana" taiga says as he pats my shoulder "ugh, that idiot he needs to pay attention to what he's doing" I said as I puff my cheeks. After Kise makes both of his shots and the game starts again Daiki does a formless shot and make everyone speechless everyone in the stands go wild with that shot. Kasamatsu then shoots a three pointer but misses and has Hayakawa rebound the ball and passes it to Kobori making the shot. Imayoshi senpai passes the ball to Sakurai but gets blocked by Moriyama "damn so close" I said as I slap my hands together. Kise and Daiki are facing off but something seems different about Kise. Everyone watches as Kise does a perfect drive past Daiki he chases after Kise and gets a foul Kise throws the ball behind his back and makes the shot and earing two free throws. Imayoshi senpai passes the ball to Daiki but he fumbles and Kise steals the ball from him "come on daddy!" Joshua shouts. Kise runs with the ball and gets stop by Sakurai but he passes him "he's as fast as Daiki" Kise makes it to the hoop and was going to make a dunk but Daiki smacked the ball out of his hand.

"Daiki's pissed" I said and Kiyoshi senpai looked at me "how do you know?" "Heh, can't you feel it from here" he shakes his head. "It's hard to explain but that's how I feel" I look back at the court and everyone is having a break before the fourth quarter starts. Joshua gets down from my lap and stretches "Kiyo did you know I can play basketball too" Joshua says as he walks in front of him and looks up at him. "Oh really are you good like them" Joshua nods and climbs onto his lap "hey Joshua" Kiyoshi senpai waved his hands. "Its fine" he says as he laughs Joshua looks at the other teammates and starts to make small talk with them and they laugh and ruffles his hair. "He hasn't change has he" Taiga asks me as he leans on my chair as he looks at Joshua mess around with the others. "Nope but he has gotten a lot more aggressive when it comes to me" "what do you mean" "well before we got here he threw his shoe at Wakamatsu senpai's face just because he said that he wanted me to marry him. So he thought that it would be fine to throw his shoe at him" Taiga laughs. "That's not funny Taiga" he kept laughing and I had to hit his arm to stop him "it's a little funny" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Joshua came back to me and told me what he was talking about with the others guys.

The fourth quarter begins and Daiki already gets the ball and drives past both Moriyama and Kobori and performs a formless shot. "Yes daddy got a point" I nod to Joshua words, Kise copies Daiki's shot along with many others. "Kise and Daiki are both score one shot after the other" I said "yea and it looks like it's catching up with them" Kise goes for a shot and the ball goes around the rim and then in. Susa senpai passes the ball to Sakurai but fumbles and Kise steals it "come on Sakurai!" I shout.

Kise is stopped by Daiki but Kise fakes a formless shot and passes the ball behind him to Kasamatsu but Daiki slaps the ball out of his hand. Moriyama attempts to go for a layup but gets the ball stolen by Daiki, Kise tries to stop Daiki's dunk but he fails and falls to the floor and the game ends with Tōō as the winner. "Yay daddy won! Daddy won!" Joshua jumps off of my laps and starts to run in circles "yea he did" I said as I got up and looked down at the court. "Kise" I whisper his name I look as he is helped by his other teammates and stand in line facing Daiki's team. My phone vibrates and I look down at it "come on Joshua" I pick him up and turn to the others "I'll see you guys later I have to leave" I wave to them and head for the exit.

We step into the hallway and I could see Kise and his team ahead of us "Joshua, Kise is coming this way don't say anything mean to him ok" he nods. We walk up to them "great game guys you did great" I said as I gave them a smile. Kise looked at me and then he smiled "I did didn't I" I nod "yea Ki you were really good" Joshua said as he gave him a thumbs up. Kise laughed and ruffled his hair "thanks little buddy" I gave Kise a hug "you really did do good" I said and looked at his face. He looked like he was going to cry but he sucked it in and puckered his lips "what the hell!" I said as I back away from him "aww come on Nana at least give me a kiss for my hard work" he said as he grabs me by my shoulders and drew his face close to me but I pushed it away. "No way stupid" I said as I pushed him off and backed away "fine I guess that hug was good enough" he said as he laughs. I laugh with him "well I'll see you later I have to go or else grumpy will get mad at me" I said as I waved goodbye to him and his teammates "Nana I'll text you later ok~" I nod and wave.

I make it to the exit and spotted Daiki standing next to a tree and I walked over to him. I put Joshua down and he ran up to Daiki "daddy you did great!" he said as he held on to his pants and Daiki picked him up. "Thanks" he said as he smiled at him I walked next to him and he leans his head on my shoulder which made me lean against the tree. He wraps his arms around me and exhale "you ok?" I asked as I wrap my arms around his big body. He nods but he doesn't get off of me "there's a park around here you want to go over there and watch Joshua play" "… sure.." he said but he didn't move an inch and I had to push myself of the tree and made Daiki walk.

* * *

"Wow, mommy can I go and play on the slide" "sure sweetie but don't get hurt ok" he runs off and climbs up the stairs of the slide. Daiki and I sit on a nearby bench and watch Joshua go up and down the slide and then he went to go play at the sand box. "He's so cute right" I asked Daiki and he nods as he watches him run around and then he fell and got back up. "He's also clumsy like his mother" I hit his side and he laughs "are you feeling better" he looks at me and then he turns his face up and looks at the sky "I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he smirks and closes his eyes.

Joshua comes running back to us holding something in his hands "mommy guess what I found" "hmmm, is it sand?" "Nope" "you beat me what is it" he holds both of his hands out and opens them. "It's a rock!" he said as he pushes it towards me I took a good look at it and then I backed away from him "J-Joshua that isn't a rock that's cat poop!" I said as I grabbed a wet nape from my bag and Daiki looked down and grabbed Joshua's hands "ew do I throw it" he said as he keeps a hold on Joshua. "Yea throw it" I said as I looked at him he pops Joshua's hand up and the poop goes flying in the air and lands in his laps. "EWWWWW! Daiki why would you hit up stupid!" I yell as we both start to freak out. He smacks it out of his lap and I wiped his lap with the wet nape "god Daiki seriously don't do something like that" I said as I get another one and wipe Joshua's hands.

"Joshua don't pick things up anymore ok if you want to show me something call me and I'll come over ok" "ok" he runs back to the sand box and starts to play with the other kids. "I guess this is what parents go thru, huh" I nod and lean my head on his shoulder. "You ok being a parent with me" "yea I like it Joshua reminds me a lot of you and me" he said as he leans his head on me. "You know the whole team knows… well except for Wakamatsu senpai he kind of was late to notice until today" he laughs "yea he's pretty slow right" I nod and laugh. I move my head from his and looked at him with my arms crossed "oh and your son threw his shoe at him too and he told me about you telling him to not let nobody sit next to me as well" he looks at me and then burst out laughing. "Seriously he threw his shoe at him" "yea and it hit his face really hard that he fell backwards" he kept laughing and wiping his eyes. I waited until he stop laughing and then he looked at me "that's so funny" I shook my head and looked over at Joshua.

"Was there a reason why he did that" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and then bit my lips "nope he just did it" I said as I laughed. He looks at me and then called Joshua over "yes daddy" he leans towards him "Joshua your mom told me what you did today on the bus" he looks at me and then back to Daiki. He then started to kick dirt "I said sorry to him" he said as he looked up at Daiki "I know but did he say something or do something for you to throw your shoe" he crossed his arms "yea he grabbed mommy's hands and said marry me" Daiki looked at me and I looked away. "Hmm it looks like I need to teach Wakamatsu senpai a lesson" he said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Ok Joshua go and play" I said as I shoo him away "Daiki don't do anything stupid ok" he looks at me and then sighs. He leans back and wraps his arm around me and scoots me closer to him "you know I love you right" I look at him "yea how much" he brings his hand up to my face and shows me his fingers "this much" I do the same but have my fingers almost touching each other "I love you this much" he's goes even more closer "I love you this much" "ok you win" I laugh and he smiles and lays his head on my head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing I'm just going to be watching Joshua"

"I'll come over later"

"K"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: field trip!

Author's note: another fun story please enjoy and review~

* * *

"Daiki I don't want to sleep on the roof~" I said as I wiggle around on Daiki's shoulder "shut up I don't want to practice and I don't want you to go home yet so we'll sleep on the roof" he said as he yawns and walks up some stairs. As you can see I'm being kidnapped by my own boyfriend just so he can skip practice and keep an eye on me. He's had some problems with his elbow during the summer so that meant I had to keep my distances from him so he could heal. Now that he's better he's been trying to carry me everywhere so I have to run and hide from him. Did I mention I hate when people pick me up why because of the height I know I'm short I'm just five and if you're like six four and you carry me on your shoulders it's like I'm on a tall building. It's scary like seriously that's why I yell at Kise when he picks me up and spins me it's not fun… anyways now I just have to deal with it.

"Daiki put me down you know how I feel about heights"

"We're almost there just close your eyes"

"But everyone can see my panties"

"I have that covered" he pats my butt.

"Yea your hand on my butt sure makes me feel secure"

"Shut up" I laugh and we make it on the roof and climb up the ladder. He puts me down and throws himself on the floor and I sit next to him. "It's getting cooler out here" I said as I wrap my arms around my knees and I look up at the sky. "Mhm" I look at him and laid beside him and took my phone out "hey Daiki look" he opens one of his eyes and looks at my phone and I take a picture of me and him. "Delete it" he said as he tries to grab my phone but I turn and stuff it back in my pocket. "Nope it's mine forever" I said as I turn to him and give him a hug "tsk" he stops and hugs me back.

We stayed on the roof until Daiki fell asleep, now I'm bored so I've been texting Kise out of boredom.

'Nana if I wish someone good luck and they reply by saying die what does it mean'

'Depends'

'On'

'Who it was you sent it to'

'I sent it to Midorimacchi'

'Then it means what it means'

'What'

'Die'

'Nana~'

'Don't whine to me why would you say good luck to that four-eyed green haired monster you know he was going to say something like that'

'Well I wanted to be nice and say it'

'Well live with it, what you did expect'

'I don't know something like thanks I'll do my best'

'Kise we're talking about Shin you know how he is'

'I know'

'What are you doing right now?'

'I'm practicing'

'If your practicing why are you texting me'

'Well right now I'm just sitting on the bench taking a break'

'Of course'

'I am, oh you know what's a great idea'

'What'

'How about you come here to my school and watch me practice'

'And why would I do that'

'Because you're bored and I know that Aominecchi isn't practicing so you can watch me how about it'

'I guess I could go and watch you but only for a little'

'YAY SERIOUSLY YOU'RE COMING!'

'Yes Kise I'm coming I'll be there in a bit k'

'Ok I'll wait for you at the gate'

'Fine' I end my conversation with Kise and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked over at Daiki, he was still asleep I didn't want to wake him up so I just gave him a peek on the cheek and got up real slow. I went down the ladder and walked thru the door I packed my things and left the school.

* * *

I made it to Kise's school and took out my phone "Nana!" someone yells my name and I looked over to the school gate and could see Kise waving his arms around. I walked up to him "I'm so happy you came Nana~" he said as he hugged me and spanned me around. "Kise I told you to stop doing that I'm wearing a skirt" he puts me back down and pats my head "I'm just happy to see you I haven't seen you for a long time" "I know and that's why I'm here so let's go watch you practice" I said as I walked onto the school ground and looked back at him "you coming" he gives me a smile and runs up to me.

We walked into his gym and I looked around "so should I introduce you to my team" he said as he gives me a smile. "Sure" we walked over to the bench first so I could put my things down and then we walked up to a group of guys. "Hey guys I want you to meet someone~" he runs up to them and I walk right behind him. When he stops he looks back at me and I get closer to him "ok guys this is my friend-" a ball hit Kise's head and he falls to the floor. "Kise where the hell were you! You were supposed to be practicing!" a boy with spiky hair came over to us and starts to yell at Kise. "B-but senpai she's a friend of mine and she said that she wanted to see me practice so I went to get her" Kise said as he rubs the back of his head and looked over at the boy. He starts to lecture Kise and I just stood there and thinking if this is normal.

"Um" I spoke up and they both looked at me "I could leave if I'm a bother" I said as I looked at the upper classman. He sighs and shook his head "no it's ok if he says you're a friend then it's fine" I nod "thank you senpai" I gave him a smile and bowed to him "my name is Nana Hiramatsu I'm a first year and I go to Tōō Academy" I stood straight and gave him a smile. He looks at Kise and then back to me "Tōō huh" I nod "I'm not here to sabotage or anything I really just came here to watch you guys practice and that's all" we stare at each other for a bit and he gives me a nod. He extends his hand towards me I looked at it and then back at him "my name is Yukio Kasamatsu I'm the captain of the team" I smiled and shook his hand "nice to meet you Kasamatsu senpai". He smiles back at me "yay now we're all friends" Kise said as he got up and wrapped his arms around me and Kasamatsu senpai's neck "Kise go run ten laps now" he said as he pushes Kise off of him. "W-what but I-" he hit Kise head "go now!" he yells and Kise ran crying.

Kasamatsu senpai sighed and turned back to me "how about I introduce you to the rest of the team" he said as he walks. "Um senpai I know everyone's name and what position they play" he looked back at me "right… then if you'll excuse me" he turns and leaves. I fidget a bit and turn and turn back to sit on the bench, I watch everyone practice with my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands. A ball came rolling to me and I picked it up "sorry did it hit you" the person runs up to me and I looked up at them. I think his name was Kobori "here you go Kobori senpai" I held the ball up to him. "Thank you" he took the ball "you're welcome" I gave him a smile and he runs back.

* * *

I look around the gym and spotted Kise talking to someone, Kise waved his hand around and looked my way and the person in front of him looked my way too. "Why are they looking at me" I said to myself, the person that Kise was talking to turned back to look at Kise and grabbed his shoulders and shook him. I guess Kise gave up and they both walked over to me I sat up and looked at the two "what is it" I said as I looked at Kise and then to the person standing next to him.

"Nana um this is-"

"I know who he is Yoshitaka Moriyama"

"You know my name" his voice goes up a note and he clears his throat

"Yea I know everyone's name"

"R-really" I nod

"So what is it that you guys want?" I asked as I looked at them both. "Well Nana I just wanted to introduce you to Moriyama senpai but seeing as you know who he is I guess my job here is done" Kise said I tilt my head to the side "your job?" he waves his hand "nothing". Kise comes and sits next to me "man Kasamatsu senpai is so mean making me run ten laps" Kise complains and I laugh at him. I look over to Moriyama senpai "you can sit here too senpai" I pat at the empty seat next to me. He nods and sits down "so how do you know Kise" he asks me "well first I met him on one of my photo shoots from when we were in middle school and then I met him again thru my boyfriend" I looked at Kise and he nods.

"And now he won't stop bothering me ever since I came back from the states"

"You have a boyfriend"

"Yea didn't Kise tell you?"

"No" he looks at Kise

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen" Kise looked at Moriyama senpai and he buried his face in his hands. "Did I do something wrong" I asked as I looked at them both "no don't worry Nana" Kise said and Moriyama senpai stands up and shuffles away while cursing under his breath. I point to him and Kise tells me not to worry "so shouldn't you be practicing too, Kise" I said as I looked at the others. "I know I was just taking a break" he stretches "well you better get to it or else Kasamatsu senpai will get mad at you" I said as I point over to the person. He was looking this way with an angry expression "he looks like he wants to kill you" I said and laughed. "It's not funny Nana he actually might" Kise said as he hung on to my shirt. I laugh at him more and that just made Kise even sadder, I pat his head "I'll stop laughing now go" I said and pat his back. He gets up and looks back at me "I'll practice if you give me a kiss~" he puckers his lips. "No" he looks at me with sad eyes "come on please" I sigh and look at him. I bring my hand up to lips and kiss my hand "chu~" I blow it at him and give him a wink "better than a real one right" I said. Kise stood there looking at me with a red face "Kise" I tilt my head and he goes crazy and picks me up and swings me around.

"Nana you are so cute~!" he yells and gives me a hug "K-Kise… get… off.." I said gasping for air. "No way you are so damn cute~ I can't stand it!" he rubs his face on head and I try to get away from him but I was trapped in his arms. Then a basketball hits Kise's head and he lets go of me "Kise!" Kasamatsu senpai threw the ball and ran over to us. He pulls me away from Kise and stands in front of me "Kise stop messing around and go practice now!" he hits Kise again and Kise runs away and joins the other members.

My phone rings and I answer it without looking to see who called

"Hello"

"**Nana where the hell are you"**

"D-Daiki hi~"

"**Don't 'hi' me where the hell are you I wake up and your now where in sight and I went to the classroom and your things are gone!"**

"I know I can explain"

"**Start talking"**

"W-well while you were sleeping I was texting Kise and he said that he wanted me to watch him practice and I said sure and now I'm here watching him practice"

"…**.. I'm going to kill him"**

"Don't get mad at Kise I wanted to watch him since you don't practice"

"**Get your things and wait for me outside I'm coming to get you"**

"Fine" I hang up the phone and sigh "you ok?" Kasamatsu senpai was still standing in front of me "yea I'm fine I just have to leave early my boyfriend is coming to get me" I picked up my bag. "I'll walk you to the gate and wait with you until he comes" I shook my head "no that's ok senpai" I give him a smile and turn to leave.

* * *

I stand against the wall of the gate and wait for Daiki to get here "Nana!" Kise calls my name as he runs to me. "Kise your supposed to be practicing now go back or else Kasamatsu senpai will get mad" he stops running and walks up beside me and pats my head. "He was the one that sent me out here" I had a shocked look and then I smiled "ok" we leaned on the wall.

"Aominecchi is coming here right" I nod

"Yea but you should leave before he gets here"

"Why"

"Because he said that he would kill you when he gets here"

"Why~ I didn't do anything"

"Yea well I told him that you wanted me to come here so I could watch you and he said that he would kill you"

"He's so mean"

"That's Daiki for you" we both laughed and then started to talk about different things. "Nana" I look up and see Daiki walking up to us "hi" I said with a smile. I ran up to him and gave him a hug "hi Aominecchi" Kise waved to him and Daiki glared at him. "Next time you want someone to watch you practice call one of your fans" he said. He takes my bag and leads me away from Kise "wait Daiki" I said as I turn back and ran up to Kise "I had fun I'll see you next time" I gave him a hug and ran back to Daiki "I-I'll text you later ok Nana" he waves to me and I wave back "ok".

* * *

We made our way out of the train station and took the long way to our homes we stop by a park that was nearby. We walked towards the basketball court, there were a couple of kids playing and we sat on the bench watching them. I looked over at Daiki "so how was your nap, did you sleep good" I said with a smirk and he looks at me sideways "it got cold and I tried to look for you so you could keep me warm but then I notice you weren't there" I laughed and pat his hand. "Sorry next time I'll stay with you and keep you warm" I give his hand a squeeze and he squeezes back.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and brings me closer to him "it's getting colder once the sun sets, right" I nod and rest my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and listen to the beat of his heart, it beat slowly and then it started to beat a little faster and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at me with loving eyes and I gave him a smile "what's wrong" he shook his head and gave my forehead a kiss. A ball rolled up to us and one of the kids came running and picked the ball up "eww that's gross stop doing that in public" he said with a disgusted face. "Hey kid why don't you go back and play with your little friends" Daiki said as he shoos him away. I hit Daiki and looked at the boy "you know that's not very nice saying stuff like that" I said and give the boy a smile. He looks at me with red cheeks "s-sorry" he said and bows his head "it's fine now why don't you go and play with your friends ok" I pat his head and he runs back to his friends.

"That's how you talk to kids, Daiki" I said looking back at him and he rolls his eyes "whatever" I let out a small laugh and give him a kiss. Daiki gets up and stretches he reaches in his bag and takes out a basketball and starts to dribble it. He runs to one of the hoops and dunks the ball "you don't want to practice but yet you would play by yourself I don't get you" I said as I rest my head on my hand. "Shut up" he said dribbling the ball again after picking it up "did Suki tell you about Tetsuya's new move" I said as I watch him run around and take shots at the hoop. "Yea" he said but he didn't seem to be worried about it "I kind of want to see it" I said.

Daiki keeps make shots and the boy that was making mean remarks came over with his friends "hey you" the boy said pointing to Daiki. Daiki turns around and looks at the kid "huh" the boy steps up to Daiki "I want to play against you" he said looking at Daiki with determination. "You want to play against me" Daiki said and the boy nods "why" the boy looked back at me and then back at Daiki.

"I want to make a bet"

"Oh and what's that"

"Winner gets a kiss from her" he pointed to me and I blinked a couple of times.

"Tsk, I'm not playing with you if that's what you want"

"Scared that I might beat you" Daiki glares at the boy "fine but if one of us loses you have to drink a spoon full of hot sauce" Daiki said as he looked at the boy. "Hot sauce?" Daiki nods "Nana you have some in your purse right" I looked at him "that's supposed to be a secret Daiki" I said as I fish out my hot sauce and show them. "Why do you have that" one the little boys asked me "in case I need to put some on my food" I said shrugging my shoulders they looked at me weird and then looked back at Daiki.

"You sure you still want a kiss from someone like that"

"hey!" I yelled at Daiki.

"... Yea I'm sure I don't care if she's weird"

"what the hell!" I looked at the kid.

"You guys are so mean" I said letting out a sigh "fine I'll play you" Daiki said as he looks at the boy. "Us four should be enough" he said back to Daiki "fine but don't cry when I win" Daiki said as he walks over to his bag and puts the ball away. "Hey kid what's your name" I said to the one that wanted to play "my name is Ren" he said and turns back. "Well good luck, Ren" I said and he turns back to look at me I give him a smile "I-I don't need luck I can beat him" Ren said and runs to his spot.

They start to play and I can tell that Daiki wasn't trying he would let the boys get the ball from him and then he would take it back from them and make a shot. It was kind of cute seeing him play with them and sometimes letting them score a point. The game ended with Daiki winning by one point "ok kid I win so now you have to drink some hot sauce" Daiki said as he pushes him towards me. I looked up at Daiki "you're really going to let him drink some" Daiki nods his head "that's so mean-" "hey I don't need you standing up for me I can take care of myself so give me the bottle" Ren snapped at me and I hand his the bottle.

He looks at the bottle scared "you don't have to do it Ren" I said as I looked at him. He looked at me and then drank some of the hot sauce, he thrust the bottle back to me. "OH MY GOD!" he yells and starts to fan his mouth and starts to sweat. His friends laugh at him and I reach in my bag to get out a juice bottle and gave it to Ren "here drink this it should calm your mouth down" he takes the bottle and drinks the whole thing. He lets out a sigh of relief and hands me the bottle "thank you" I give him a pat on the head "no problem" I said and looked at Daiki.

"What" I shook my head "you could have come up with a different bet" he shrugs his shoulder. I sigh and looked at the bottle "you owe me juice since I couldn't finish the rest of this one" I said as I threw it at Daiki. Ren looked at me "you drank some of the juice before you gave it to me" I nod he looks at me for a moment and then his whole face went red. "Indirect kiss!" one of his friends yell out I looked at them and then back at Daiki "oops" I said as I covered my mouth.

"Come on Nana we're going home" Daiki said as he grabbed my bag and his "ok… well bye bye Ren" I said as I waved to him and his friends. I chase after Daiki and caught up with him "hey wait!" Ren called out to us and we both stop and looked at him. He ran up to me "I want to give you something" he said as he waved his hand so I could get to level. "Ok what is it" I said as I looked at him, he fidget a little and then he grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on my lips and ran away. "Hey you little shit!" Daiki yelled at him and Ren and his friends ran away laughing "bye Nana I'll see you next time!" Ren yelled as he runs out of the court. Daiki was still yelling and running after them but stop when they left the court "that little shit" Daiki said and turns back to me. He walks up to me and looks at me "why are you making that face" I looked up at Daiki and started to laugh "he is so cute! He's going to be a ladies killer when he gets older" I said and I brought my hand up to my lips.

Daiki looked at me and took my hand away from my lips and kisses them "there" he said and picked up our things. I turn to look at him with a big smile "jealous are we" I skipped up to him and he clicks his teeth. "Don't be stupid" I laugh and hugged his arm "I love you Daiki" I rub my face on his arm "I love you too and next time someone kisses you, you better smack them". I laugh even more and nod "sure" we walked to our homes and kissed each other one last time and said our goodbyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the attack of the green haired monster!

follow and review~

* * *

"Come on Nana please come with me" Suki begs me as she stands in front of me with her hands clapped together. I was making my way to the roof to be with Daiki when Suki dragged me away and rushed to the schools gate. "Where is it that you want me to go" I asked as I looked at her "Tetsu-kun is having a game today and I wanted you to come with me". "Ok I'll go but I have to tell Daiki that I'm leaving" I said as I made my way back to the school but she stop me "I already told him so let's just go" she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the school.

We make it to the school and ran inside "aww it started it already" Suki said as we catch our breath "yea" I said. "Oh, Nana and Momocchi I see you guys came to cheer on the guys" we looked to Kise who was walking up to us with his hands in his pockets. "Ki-chan you're here too" Suki said as she gave Kise a smile "don't call me that" Kise said pouting and walking over to me. "But you're Ki-chan and Ki-chan will always be Ki-chan" I laugh and Kise sulks more "you know Joshua calls Kise that sometimes too" I said as I looked Suki and Kise. "Did you teach him that" "no I think he just came up with it and now he just calls you that or the cry baby" Suki laughs and Kise starts to complain.

"So how about we watch the game together" Kise said to the both of us and we nod to Kise "sure not a bad idea" I said. Kise stood next to me "how's the game going" Suki asked "it's getting really interesting" he said with a smile. We looked at the court and could see Shin getting double teamed "Kiyoshi senpai and Taiga" I said as I looked at the two tall males. Shin passes the ball to Miyaji who makes the lay-up however, Seirin runs for it and comes invading Shūtoku's half of the court in an instant. Lightning-fast passes do the rest and everyone in the crowd is awed by Seirin's high leveled run and gun. "Man this is getting real good" I said as I watch the players run around Suki and Kise nod.

The whistle goes off and that ends the first quarter "man the crowd sure is excited" I said as I looked at all of them. "Yea aren't you the game is really something" Suki said I nod "Ki-chan, how do you think the second half will go?" Suki asked Kise who was still looking at the court. Kise thinks for a bit and then he turned to us "I have no idea" me and Suki looked at him dumbfounded I turn to Suki "he said it so seriously too" "I know" we whispered to each other. "Kise your so…useless" I said looking back at him "Nana~" he hanged on to me. I pushed his face away and Suki started to laugh he regained his composure and looked back at the court "the second half will definitely be a point war, Seirin is at a disadvantage, though." Suki and I looked at him.

"Seirin has no way to stop Shūtoku, but it's not as though Shūtoku can't stop Seirin." We nod and continue to listen to Kise "Seirin will be the first to fall" Suki lets out a sad sigh and I rub her back. "Well, that's only true without Kurokocchi. He won't be able to keep his mouth shut" we looked over at Tetsuya who was still sitting on the bench. "The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles is the real deal." I stretch my arms "I can't wait to see Tetsuya on the court" I said as I looked at him.

The game starts up Shin has the ball but gets blocked by Kiyoshi senpai and Taiga he passes the ball to Takao. Takao runs the ball to the hoop Izuki senpai runs up to Takao to steal the ball but Takao thought otherwise. He passes the ball back to Shin and Shin makes the shot "man Shin Shin sure is amazing" I said as I watch them. "Well he is one of the Generation of Miracles" Kise said patting my head "I know that I just still get amazed when I see you guys play" I looked at Kise "so you think I'm amazing too" Kise said pointing to himself. "Mmm sometimes" his cheeks grow red and he gives me a hug "aww Nana that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me" he rubs his face against mine and I push him off of me. "I said sometimes, that means the other times you suck" I said crossing my arms Kise groans and starts to complain but I tell him to be quite and watch the game.

The game continues with both teams making shot after shots "Midorin's changed, hasn't he?" Suki said with a smile. Me and Kise looked at each other and then to Suki "really?" Kise said "so have you, Ki-chan." I tilted my head to the side and looked at Suki confused. "What? Really, how so?" Kise asked and Suki giggles "you know she's right Kise you have changed" Kise perked when he heard me say that "really how" I looked at him with a smile "you've gotten dumber" I said and Kise got sad. "Nana~" I laugh at Kise's reaction and pat his back.

"Heh"

"What are you laughing at Nana?"

"Shin got smacked in the back of his head by his teammates"

"You're so weird"

"I'm not weird Shin is, he didn't even get mad and start chasing the guy. If I did something like that he would chase me and then hang me by my toes"

"Nana you would have to grow a few feet's in order to do something like that"

"Shut up!" I start to hit Kise and he and Suki laugh at me.

* * *

The game was intense both team giving it their all "let's go guys!" me and Suki would shout to both team. We really didn't want either of them to lose but when the clock countdown they both ended with a tie. Everyone was shocked to see a tie "does it end like that… with a tie" I said as I looked two the people standing next to me. "Yea they wanted the matches to be short so they don't have overtime rules" Suki said "so it's just a tie" she nods. We looked at the court "I can't believe that it ended with a tie" I said still in shocked. Everyone in the stands started to clap for the teams "let's go see the guys" I said as I looked at the two.

We walked around and Suki saw Shin at the vending machine get a drink. She ran up to him and pressed the button that he was going to press. "You wanted this one right, it's been a while Midorin" she said holding the can out to him. I walked up next to her and looked at him "hey Shin Shin that was a good game" I said patting his back. "How many times have I told you not to call me that" Shin said glaring at me and I smiled at him.

"Don't be like that I was cheering for you right Suki"

"Yea we were both rooting for you"

"Yea so be nice _you mean four eyed green haired monster_" I whispered the last part and looked at him.

"What"

"What" we both looked at each other and he narrowed his eyes at me and pushed his glasses up. "Anyways~" I turned to look the other way and saw Kise coming towards us. "Nana don't just leave me behind" he said looking sad and was getting closer to me. I went behind Shin and stood there "Nana don't be like that" I stuck my tongue out at him and shin started to walk with Suki and I chased after them with Kise right behind me.

"If you win your next game you'll be in the winter cup, make sure you don't mess it up" Kise said as he tries to hold my hand. "Don't be stupid, fool" Shin said "who are you calling Stupid" Kise said looking at Shin. "I think he's calling you that since you said something stupid" I said as I looked at him and Kise wrapped his arm around my neck and brought me towards him. "Beside you shouldn't be worried about me" we looked at shin and he stopped walking.

"Seirin's next opponent is Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Hanamiya Makoto"

"Kiri what and who"

"That's the name of the school"

"And who is Hanamaya"

"Hanamiya he's one of the Uncrowned Kings"

"What the hell first it's you guys the Generation of Miracles and now there's Uncrowned Kings"

"They were always there"

"Oh so they're looking to take down Seirin"

"Yea" I leaned my head on Kise and he laughed. "I'm leaving see you later" Shin said and started to walk and we followed him.

"Already, but it's been so long since we've seen each other"

"Whoa, what is this?!" Kise said and I looked at the cart.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen" I said as I walked behind Shin. "Shut up you" he glares at me and I laugh. "It is who would ride in this" I said as I walked up to the cart "I would it's my cart" he said grabbing my head and putting pressure. "So do you ride in the front" "no Takao pulls it" we hear a bark from the cart and we looked inside.

"Oh look who it is" I said smiling down at the cute little dog. "What's he doing here?" Suki said holding the little dog. "Aww he's so cute in his little uniform" I said patting the little guys head "You guys are getting too excited" Kise said smiling at the two of us as we look at the puppy. "That dog peed in my cart!" Shin said pointing to him "aww did you pee in that ugly cart what a good boy" I said patting his head and he barks and licks my hand.

"Give him to me. Momoi"

"Why?"

"I'll shoot him"

"What the hell!"

"No! You can't do that, Midorin!" we both looked at Shin and I blocked him from getting near the dog. "Go away you four eye green monster" I said to Shin while doing karate moves "what did you call me you little red devil!" he tried to grab me but I run away from him and he chases me. "Stop Shin! Your scaring me!" I yell as I run for my life I run towards Kise and put him in between me and Shin. "Kise move" I held onto Kise's jacket "no Kise if you love me you would protect me from that monster" I said as I looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Midorimacchi stop trying to kill Nana" Kise said grabbing me by the shoulders and stopping Shin "don't tell me to stop tell her she the one that starts it" he said pointing to me. "See I told you that he would do something like this if I had did what his teammate did to him I would be dead" I whisper to Kise and he nods. "Anyways Shin leave the dog alone" I said walking back to Suki but still keeping my eyes on Shin "excuse me that's my dog" we all looked to the person that said that and saw Tetsuya running up to us and the dog jumped out of Suki's arms and up to Tetsuya.

"Hi Tetsuya" I wave to him

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi"

"Kuroko"

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were talking to Shin but then we found your dog and now you're here" I said and walked up to him and pat the dog. "Oh Nana you're here" I looked over to the side of Tetsuya and saw Takao running up to us and walked over to Shin. "Yea I came to cheer you guys on" I said as I gave him a smile "that's nice of you" "Takao let's go" Shin walked away leaving his cart behind. I saw Kise carrying Suki and walked back to them. "What happen to her" I asked Kise "I'm not sure she said something about Kurokocchi and just passed out" I looked at her face and then smiled "well let's go" Kise said "I'm going to stay a little longer I want to say hi to Taiga" I said and Kise walks away with Suki.

* * *

"So Tetsuya how have you've been" I asked him while walking back to the stadium "I've been fine" I nod. We stayed quiet for a while "Tetsuya I'll be back I'm going to use the bathroom" he nods and tells me where he would wait for me. I used the bathroom and walked out "ok… I forgot where he said to meet him" I said as I looked around. I walked around a corner and I bumped into someone "ow sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said as I apologized to them.

He looked down at me "Nana?" I looked up and saw Taiga "hey I was just looking for you too" I said with a smile. "What are you doing here" he asked me "I came to see you guys play against Shin" I said as I looked around. "Have you seen Tetsuya I forgot where he said to meet him and I was going to call him but I bumped into you" he sighs and rubs his head. "You know if you were here you should have told me that way I could keep an eye on you" I pout at him "don't treat me like a kid" "you are a kid" he hits my head playfully and I stick my tongue out at him.

We walked towards the stadium doors and I looked up at Taiga "hey, are you ok" I asked "yea I'm just thinking about things" he said as he stands in front of the doors. "You should go home" he looks back at me "yea well I just wanted to say that you did great and I can't wait to see you guys play again" I give him a hug and left.

* * *

I walked home and sat down on the steps, Luna came out and licked my face "hey girl did you watch the house while I was away" I said to her and she wags her tail. "I see your back" I looked up and saw Daiki standing behind me. "Where you in my house" I asked as he sat next to me "yea I got home when Satsuki told me that you and her were going to watch Tetsu play" "oh" he wrapped his arm around me and picked me up and sat me on his lap. "So how was it" I laid my head in his neck "it was great it ended with a tie" I listened as he laughed. "What's so funny" I said and looked up at him "that must have been some match" I nod my head and laid back down. "Yea it was cool but Kiyoshi senpai had some problems I think it had something to do with his knees" I said as I looked down at Daiki's shirt and picked at it.

"So what were you doing here at my house?"

"I was watching Joshua while your uncle left to do something"

"Oh what's Joshua doing now?"

"He fell asleep on the couch so I left him there"

"And how did you know I was out here"

"Luna got up and I followed her"

"Oh hehe" I pat Luna's head and she licks my hand. "So how about we go inside and watch some TV until we fall asleep" Daiki said picking me up and walking inside. "Sounds like a good idea" I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He places me down on the couch next to Joshua and I scoop him up in my arms "mm… mommy" he rubs his eyes and looks up at me "hi sleepy head, I heard you and your daddy had some fun while I was away" he nods and gives me a smile. "Yea it was fun" he snuggles against me and falls back to sleep. "This is nice" Daiki said snuggling on me and I lean on him and we spend the rest of the night watching TV and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: School Festival time~

Author's note: Soooooo sorry that it took so long I was having some serious writer block and I couldn't think of what to write! So i thought of this side story it has a second part to it which i'm writing right now! So please enjoy this story and review~ (p.s. there is some sexy time in it so just letting you know~)

* * *

"Why am I doing this again" I looked at Daiki who was complaining "because we have to it's for the class so quit complaining and get to work" I said to him as I hand him the hammer. We're putting things up for school festival it's tomorrow and it's open to the public. So we now were just putting something's up to finish it "this is so stupid" Daiki said like always complaining about it "it's cool a haunted house just imagine all the people coming in to get a good scare!" I excitedly looked around our classroom.

It's scary looking and I can't wait to hear the people scream and enjoy themselves here. "Stupid" Daiki said and I looked back at him "no it's not its fun besides we're helping in the front when people are coming to our class" I said and he looked at me.

"When did I say that I would do that?"

"I said that you would do it"

"Well I'm not doing it"

"Come on Daiki it'll be fun listening to people scream it's funny"

"No"

"Tsk, fine I'll tell them that you don't want I'm sure one of the other guys will do it with me"

I turned my back on him and walked towards the class president but I walked slowly and counted down. Three, two, one, and "tsk, fine dammit I'll do it with you but after that we're leaving and not coming back here" he said and I laughed inside. I ran up to him and hugged him "yay~ you're the best Daiki~" I said and gave him the biggest kiss. "Well since you're feeling that way" Daiki lift me up and wrapped my legs around him. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I looked at him "you did this so take responsibility" he said and kissed me before I could protest.

"Mmm… Daiki stop"

"Why you know you want to too"

"Not here what if someone comes in"

"So just keep your voice down"

He kissed me again and slide his hand up my skirt I tried to stop him but I lost myself in the kiss and let him do what he wanted. He pushed me against the wall and I held onto him as he kisses my neck and my chest. "Daiki" I moaned his name out as he bit my neck and sucked on it he smiled as I kept saying his name. "And you didn't want to do it" he whispered in my ear with a low voice and I shivered as I felt his breath.

I heard a couple of clicks and I looked down and saw him undo his belt and pants "Dai-" he stop my talking and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to enter me "I think it's done we don't need to do anything else" I heard someone talk and I looked at Daiki. "Daiki!" I whispered his name and he looked around and hid us behind a curtain. "Now you have to keep it down" he said with a smirk and entered me without me knowing. I covered my mouth as I heard the footsteps get closer and closer to us "yea it seems like it'll be fine with just this I can't wait for tomorrow" "me too it's going to be so much fun!" the two girls stayed near us and kept talking.

I looked at Daiki as he pushed himself into me slowly "is your boyfriend coming" "yea I told him about it" they kept talking more and more about stupid stuff. 'Please leave!' I screamed in my head I heard Daiki chuckle and I looked at him. "You can do it just hold it in" he whispered to me and sucked on my ear "stop~" I breathed out as he let go and grinned at me. The more he bit and licked me the more I wanted to moan in pleasure but I had to keep it down or else we'll be found out.

"Oh we should go I heard… " I listened as the girls walked away and then I looked at Daiki "good job you want your reward now" "shut up" I moaned out and he started to move more than he did before. "Daiki hold on" I held onto him as much as I could as he moved faster and faster I kept my voice as low as I could. He looked at me and then kissed me with more passion then he did before "Daiki more" I moaned out and he smiled at me "I know" he kissed me again and again. I would be mad at him for doing this here in the classroom but we haven't done it in a while and I wanted it as bad as he did. "Nana I'm about to" "me too" we kissed and I came first and then he let me go and I went on my knees and put him to my mouth.

I waited as he stroked himself and I felt the warm liquid splash in my mouth and he leaned against the wall. "That was good" he said and looked down at me "oh right here-" he grabbed a nearby trash can but I swallowed before he placed it in front of me. "B-baka don't just drink that!" he said as he kneeled down and looked at me "it's fine stupid as long as it's yours I'm fine with it" I said and gave him a smile. He looked at me and then his cheeks turned red I looked down as I saw something move "Daiki!" "What don't get mad at me you did something that turned me on" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't expect to do it again here" I said and stood up and pulled down my skirt and fixed my shirt "come on just one more time" he said rubbing himself on me. "No Daiki when we get home we can do it again this just happened because you grabbed me and I kind of wanted it too… " I said and looked away. He smiled and gave me a kiss "eww taste gross" he said and stuck his tongue out I laughed at him "well that's what happens when you don't let me rinse my mouth out" I said. "Well that was a turnoff" he said and fixed himself.

* * *

"Nana there you are!" I looked to my side and saw Suki running up to me "what's wrong" I asked her as I held my lunch box. "Nothing I was looking for you earlier and even asked your classmates if they seen you but they said that you and Dai-chan were in the classroom but I looked and I didn't see anyone" 'must have been when I was being attacked by Daiki' I thought as I looked away from her with red cheeks she looked around. "So where's Dai-chan" "on the roof like always" I said as I walked up the stairs that lead to the roof. "Ok well I wanted to tell you that since the festival is tomorrow tell Dai-chan that he has a mini game it's just for fun people can have a match with the team and win a prize if they can beat them" she said.

"So he can't help me out at the haunted house"

"Yea sorry but you can come and watch them with me"

"Oh great idea I'll see if I can get some people to do it as soon as lunch is over"

"Good don't forget to tell Dai-chan ok"

"K"

I waved bye to her and ran up to the roof "Daiki!" I shouted his name and he groans "what" "don't you what me" I said and climbed up the ladder. I walked over to him and dropped the box on his stomach he makes a sound and looks up at me. "I lost my grip on it" I said with a smirk and sat down "you little" he puts the box to the side and pulls me down. He kisses me all over and I laugh "stop it tickles" I said and he keeps doing it "ok Daiki come on let's eat" I said and he stops and grabs the box lunch.

"So why did you yell my name for" he said stuffing his face with the food "Suki said that you have a mini game tomorrow so you have to leave early for it" I said and took a couple of bites. "You're going" "no" "I want to see you play" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "No" I pout and cross my arms, he looks at me and a smile. "I really wanted to see you play and then we could have went to eat and walk around" I said and took another bite. He clicks his teeth and continues to eat "to bad" I pout even more "meanie" "yea I love you too" he said and gave me a kiss.

* * *

Finally the day of the festival I look around as everyone walk around and enjoy the games and food "I want to play some games" I said as I looked at the games that they had. "I could play for a little while right" I said as I looked around to make sure that the class president wasn't around. "Hey can I play" I said to the guy that was in front of the little pool "sure do you know how to play" I shook my head. "Ok you try to catch the fishes without breaking the sheet" "that sounds hard" "how about I give you the first try for free" I smiled "cool!" he handed me the little catcher.

I looked at the fishes and scooped one out really fast "yay I got it out!" I looked at the guy and he smiles at me. "Good job how about you try it again" I nod and gave him some money this time I looked at the little fishes and picked one that I wanted. "Alright!" I yelled as I looked at the fish swim with the other one I caught. "Nice you want to try again" "you bet" I kept catching them one after the other but I put the others one back and kept only four.

I left the stand and went around looking at the other ones "ah~ it's so cool" I said with a smile on my face. I was walking towards a food stand when a hand covers my eyes "what the-" I stood still and felt the hands that were on me. "Guess who~" "Kise why can't you be normal for once" I said as I moved his hands off of my eyes.

I looked back and saw him and some other guest "what even Shin and Takao are here" I looked at them surprised. "Hi Nana~" Takao waves at me and Shin looks the other way "hi what are you guys doing here" I asked them still confused. "Momocchi told me about it and then I thought about bringing Midorimacchi and now we're here" he said smiling. "Well then let's have fun" I said and got in between Kise and Shin.

"What should we do first?"

"I'm going home"

"No you're not you're staying here"

"No I'm going home"

"Come on Shin don't be a stick in the mud"

"I'm not being one"

"Yea you are"

"Fine let me be one"

He turns to leave but I stop him "let go" "no I want you to stay the last time we got to hanging out was when you guys slept over at my house and that was only once" I said and looked up at him. He furrowed his brows "please Shin" I watched as placed his hand over his eyes and then he sighed. "Fine but only for a little bit and that's it" he said and I jumped on him "yay~" he pushed me off and started to walk.

"So what are we going to do now" Takao said walking beside me

"I don't know I was just walking around telling people to come to my class"

"What are you guys doing?"

"A haunted house"

"Ohhh~ let's go there"

Takao looked at all of us and then me and Kise looked at each other "we'll pass" we both said. "No way come on it'll be fun" he grabbed my hand and dragging me into the school with Kise and Shin behind us. "No seriously Takao I don't like scary things" "come on it'll be fine I'll hold your hand" he said but no matter what he said that wouldn't change my feeling of going there.

"It's around here right… oh found it!" he let go of my hand "ok let's go inside" Kise stood next to me and we both looked at the dark entryway. "I have a bad feeling" I looked over to Kise "yea me too" we backed away slowly but stop when we backed into something. We looked back and saw Shin standing behind us he had an evil smirk and pushed us forward.

"We're going inside"

"D-don't be mean Shin Shin we don't want to go inside"

"R-right y-you guys can go ahead me and Nana will just-"

Shin grabbed us and pushed us inside of the dark room "we paid so start walking" he said and walked inside with Takao. I clanging onto Kise and he does the same to me "I don't like this it's too dark" I said and Kise nods. "Oh come on it'll be fine" Takao pats my head and walks next to me "you guys are so mean" I walked slowly farther and farther into the dark room.

We turned a corner and someone jumped out dressed as a ghost and scared me and Kise "OH MY GOD!" we both yelled. Takao laughed and Kise tried to run back out but Shin blocked him and turned him around. "No I don't want to be here~" Kise said covering his face and Shin pushing him from behind "come on Nana it's not that bad" Takao walked ahead of me. I held my hands up so that I couldn't see anything.

"BOO!" Takao jumps out from behind me and I jump "stop Takao!" I yelled and hit him. He laughs and pats my back "sorry Nana I couldn't resist!" he holds his stomach and I glare at him. "So mean" I continued to walk and ran into some slimy thing that was hanging on the ceiling "ewww! What the hell is this!" I hit and it came flying back towards me but I stepped to the side and it hit Takao in the face. "Eww, Nana I understand you're mad at me but you don't need to throw things at me!" he exclaimed at me "I didn't know you were behind me" I said and laughed at him.

He grabs the thing and tugged it down "eww it's like a rubber slimy thing" I poked it and looked at Takao. "You know I bet Kise would get screamed if this hit him in the face" I smirked and took the rubber thing from Takao. "Ok as soon as they turn this corner throw it" I nod and waited For Kise to come.

"Ohhh~ here he comes~" I threw the thing at him and I laughed as he fell over "hahaha Kise I got you" I laughed as I looked at him. "But Nana I'm right here" I looked up and saw Kise standing up without any slim on him. "Then who did I-" I looked down and saw Shin on the floor with the rubber slime on his face. "Whoa it looks like Shin-chan is on fire" Takao said and it really did look like it the slimy rubber slides down his face and it lands on his laps.

He looks up at me and I nervously slimed at him "S-shin I didn't mean to do that" I said and he stood up. "You little!" he walked towards me and I stepped back from him "l-look Shin I didn't mean to throw it at you I was trying to throw it at Kise" I said but he didn't stop takes steps towards me. I could feel the killing aura around him and I ran for my life like I usually do when I'm going to get killed by him.

"Please Shin I didn't mean it!" I screamed as he runs after me with the rubber thing in his hand "get back here!" "No way!" I kept bumping into the people that were trying to scare me but I didn't stop. There was something far worse than a couple of people jumping out at me. I had a giant green haired monster chasing me and I have no clue what will happen if he catches me.

I ducked behind a curtain and waited for him to run by "Nana where the hell did you go!" he shouted and walked by me. I sighed and peeked outside to see if the coast was clear "did you really think you could hide from me" I looked up and saw Shin standing in front of me. He pushed his glasses up "Nana" I couldn't see his eyes and he was wearing an unpleasant smile "prepare yourself" he said and got closer to me with an eerie laugh. The last thing that could be heard was my scream and then a slap.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to Nana" Kise said while holding back his laugher I looked over at him and he looks the other way. "Shut it Kise" I pinched his arm and he cries in pain "hey don't bully me Midorimacchi did something mean to you not me" he rubbed his arm. I looked over at the said person he looked back at me and then we both turned the other way. "Shin-chan you should say sorry to Nana that was mean what you did" "no" Kise and Takao looked at him and then to me and sighed.

_**Flashback to a couple of minutes ago:**_

"_Shin please I didn't mean to throw it at you" I put my hands up at him and he tried to grab my shirt. "You're not getting away Nana_" _I dodge him and ran pass him but I fell. He turned to me and I looked back at him and I started to crawl away from him. I could hear his footsteps get closer and closer and I tried to get up but I kept tripping over things. When I was close to the corner Shin pulled back his arm and threw the rubber thing. The only thing I felt was a very painful stinging sensation coming from my but I screamed and fell down._

_**End flashback:**_

I rubbed my butt just remembering it "see she's hurting because you did that to her" Kise said looking at me with pity in his eyes. "I'm fine just shut up about it" I walked ahead of them and we ended back outside. I walked up to a stand that was selling crêpes and bought one "Nana do you want so ice cream" "or maybe some cotton candy" Kise and Takao kept fussing over me. I sighed and shook my head "I'm fine with just this" I said and walked around the many different stands.

The other three walked behind me and kept whispering amongst each other. I would look back a couple of time at them.

"Come on Shin-chan go say something to Nana"

"Yea I feel like you hurt Nana's feelings when you did that to her"

"She said that she's fine so why should I"

Takao and Kise both sighed and gave up "hey guys how about we play some games" I turned the three males. "Sure what game do you want to play" "I don't care I just want to watch you guys play it's fun seeing if you guys can win something or not" I said and looked around.

"Oh you know what Daiki is having a game right now how about we go and watch him"

"Who's he playing against"

"Well it's not like a match it's more like people can pay to play against them"

"Really we should go watch"

We headed towards the gym, once inside we sat near the court and watched as people got on the court to play against the team. "Man there sure are a lot of people that want to play, huh" I said and looked at the court. Daiki was on the court and he didn't even look like he was playing for that long. He stood in one spot and would steal the ball from the other team and make shots. "Man it's like Aominecchi is not even trying" "well he's not looks he's even yawning just standing there watching the other team trying to get by" I sighed and leaned into my hand.

"Well I'm going to go play some games" Kise stood up "yea I'll go with you Shin-chan you stay with Nana and keep her company" they both left before Shin could protest. He looked at the two run away and then stood up "I'm leaving" he said and I looked up at him and nod. He walked away and I sat alone looking at the court. Someone sat down next to me and sighed I looked up and saw Shin sitting next to me "why did you come back for" I asked him and looked back at the court.

"Because I don't know where Takao and Kise went so I just came back" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I smiled and sat up straight "of course" I said he looked at me in the corner his eyes and sighed. I watch Daiki run around and then he stood in front of me "Daiki" I called his name and he looked back at me. "Hi" I smiled and waved at him, he looked at me and then he saw Shin sitting next to me.

He looked back at the court and continued to play "what was that" Shin said looking at me. "Nothing he just knows that you wouldn't do anything to me if it was Kise he would have got off the court and walked out with me" I looked over to him and smiled. He pushed his glasses up "stop looking at me" I laughed and pat his back which made his glasses slide down his nose. "Stop that" I laughed even more and then I saw someone come through the doors.

I got quiet and my hand dropped to my sides Shin looked at me "what's wrong" he looked where I was looking. "Do you know them" I nod and covered my mouth "I think I'm going to be sick" I said and stood up from my seat. "H-hey where are you going" I ran down the bleachers and ran up to Suki, Daiki saw me and watched as I ran into Suki. "Nana what's wrong?!" she exclaimed as I held onto her "Suki… Suki those guys… " I couldn't finish my sentence.

She lead me to the locker rooms and I sat down on the bench "ok tell me what's wrong" she sat next to me and held my hand. "… Those guys… the ones that walked in… they were the ones that raped me" my voice shook as I tell her. Suki looked at me with wide eyes "a-are you sure" I nod "oh Nana" she hugged me and stroked my hair. I begin to cry and Suki hugged me tightly "its ok Nana" we heard the door open and then closed and we looked up to see Daiki standing there.

Daiki looked at me and walked over "what happened" he kneeled next to me "Dai-chan… "She stopped and looked at me. "The guys that… raped Nana… are here" she said and looked down at our hands. Daiki stood up he balled his hands into a fist "tell me where they are" I shook my head. "Why the hell not!" he shouted at me and I looked up at him "I don't want you to get into trouble" he clicked his teeth. "Just show me ok" I grabbed my hand and I follow him out of the locker room with Suki behind us.

I looked around and I spotted them "over there" I pointed and he glares at them. He walked forward and I grabbed his hand "what are you going to do?" I asked him and he hugged me. "It's fine" he said and walked towards his team "come on Nana you can sit here with me" Suki lead me to the bench and sat next to me. "Um, is Shin still here" we looked over to the bleacher and I couldn't spot him "he might've left" Suki said.

We watched as the three guys came up to the court "hmm there supposed to be other players" Suki said and got up. "Its fine" we looked to Mr. Harasawa "they said that they wanted to play with just three people" Suki sat back down. They got on the court and looked at Daiki and the others "I hear you guys are good but I doubt that" the blonde one said and the other two smirked "let's start already I wipe the floor with these guys" the other said. Daiki step up to the blonde one and glared at him "we'll see" he turned back to the others.

"Oi, Imayoshi I need a favor"

"Hmm that's a first from you Aomine"

"Yea well it's only this onetime"

"Ok tell me what it is"

Daiki whispered something to Imayoshi senpai "heh, my I'm surprised that you want to do something like that" "it's for her I need you to tell that to Wakamatsu as well don't tell the other two I doubt they can do it" Imayoshi senpai nod. He walked over to Wakamatsu senpai and told him what Daiki said he didn't argue with him he nod his head and looked over to me. I made eye contact with him and I smiled at him.

He turned back to Imayoshi senpai and said something to him and they exchanged nods. The game started and I watched as I held Suki's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: School festival time~ part 2

Author's note: here's the second part~ Sorry if it feels rushed like i said before i'm having some serious writer's block but I'm getting over it little by little. I hope you enjoy this story and I'll be back with the new chapter so for now bye bye and review and follow~

* * *

The little game they had with the three males didn't last long. They were pretty pissed losing to a team well known they thought that they could beat them but seeing that they couldn't even get one ball in the hoop it was clear. The blonde stepped up to Daiki and whispered something to him. Daiki smirked at him and said something back to him he then pointed towards where Suki and I were.

"What is he doing!?" I exclaimed and Suki pats my hand "its ok I think he just told him to go and get a prize" she said and I nod. All the three males walked over to us and then they stopped as they saw me "y-you" the blonde said. The other two looked over his shoulder and their eyes grow wide I looked at them and could feel my stomach drop. I felt like crying and puking just by looking at them but more than that I wanted revenge for what they did to me.

I made eye contact with their leader "what's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost" I said and stood up. Suki looked up at me with worry in her eyes "Nana" I held my hand up to her and gave her a smile. I stayed put and he walked over to me. "I'm surprised to see you here little kitten~ did you miss me" he smiled at me and reached for my face but I smacked his hand away. "Aww~ don't be mean I don't want to hurt you~" he said and started to laugh he leaned in close enough for only me to hear him "you know I never did forget what you looked like lying there under me. Ahhh~ what great memories" he said thinking back to that disgusting time.

I pushed him back and he grins at me "you didn't like it kitty" he said grabbing for me but I swat him away. His grin fell and then he got serious he got close to me and then he looked to the side and saw Suki sitting on the bench. "Well, well another cutie how about we play, huh" he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Stop!" she shout he smiled at her and I walked up to him and grabbed his arm "let her go" I said and he let her go and looked at me.

He raised his hand and punched me in the face I fell to the floor and Suki ran up to me. When I turned to look at her I saw Daiki tackle the blonde to the floor and start to beat the guy up. Mr. Harasawa ran up to Daiki trying to stop him looked towards the other two guys and they were fighting with Imayoshi senpai and Wakamatsu senpai. The other teammates came to stop the fights except Daiki wouldn't stop every time someone grabbed him he would push them away and kept punching and slamming the guy to the floor.

The other came to help stop Daiki and I ran up to him "Daiki you need to stop!" I put myself in front of him. "Move Nana!" he tried to break free from the other but they kept him back I held onto him and looked at him. "Daiki you need to calm down please" I cupped his face and looked in his eyes "I'm fine ok" I kissed him and then gave him a hug. I felt his breathing slow down and the other let him go he wraps his arms around me.

* * *

I was sitting in the locker room with Daiki, Imayoshi senpai, and Wakamatsu senpai. Mr. Harasawa told us to wait in the locker room as they deal with the others guys and the people that came here for the festival. I placed a cooling pad on Wakamatsu cheek and he winces "owowow~ it hurts" he said and I smile at him. "I know but you have to hold or else it won't get better" I said and pat his back "I can't believe you let some guy punch you in the jaw" Imayoshi senpai said with a grin and Wakamatsu senpai glared at him. "S-shut up you got hit too" he points at him and Imayoshi senpai raised an eyebrow "I at least didn't lose" he said and grinned.

Wakamatsu senpai and Imayoshi senpai both stood up and glared at each other I hit both of them on the back of their heads. "Stop fighting the both of you! You both were just in one and now you want to be in one again!" I exclaimed and they looked at me and sat back down. "Now keep the pad on your faces" I said and they both nod I walked over to Daiki and I looked at his hands. They were red and bleeding I grabbed a rag and a bowel of water and brought it over to him.

"Give me your hand" I said to him and he brings it towards me I start to clean it and notice that the blood I thought was his wasn't. He had a lot of it on them I moved to his face and wiped his mouth he had a cut on it. I dumped the water out and rinsed the rag "does it hurt anywhere else" "no I'm fine" he grabs me and brings me towards him. I sit on his lap he looks at my face and then pokes my cheek "ow" I winces and he frowns.

"That fucking bastard" he growls and holds me against his chest "I'm fine Daiki" I looked up at him. "No if I ever see that bastard again I'm going to kill him" his hand that was on my waist tightens. Wakamatsu senpai came up to us and he hands me a cooling pad "here put this on your cheek" I grabbed it and hold it pressed it on my cheek. "Thank you" I said to him, he smiles and goes back to where he sat.

The door opens and my uncle walks in "Nana!" "Uncle what are you doing here" he came over to me and takes the cooling pad away from my cheek. "So, did that guy out there do this to you" I nod. He looks at the other three that were in the room with me "thank you for helping Nana" he bows to them and then stands up straight. "It's no problem" "yea no one messes with Nana" Imayoshi and Wakamatsu senpai said and they smiled to me.

I smiled back and stood up "uncle who called you?" I asked him and he turns to look at me "oh the school did they said that you were hit and they needed me to come" "where's Joshua?" "I asked Daiki's mother to watch him" "ok" we talked for a bit before Mr. Harasawa came in. He and uncle talked for a bit and then they wanted to talk to me.

"Nana I have to ask you something" my uncle moved me away from the other and took me to another room. "What is it uncle" I looked at him as I sat down in the chair he and Mr. Harasawa stood in front of me. "Nana did you know those boys that came here" he asked I looked down at my hand and nod "yea… they were the ones that… " I didn't finish. But I knew my uncle knew what I was going to say "so we finally found them" he said and Mr. Harasawa looked at him confused and then spoke up "what's going on?" he said.

I looked up at Mr. Harasawa "um, those guys that Daiki and the others fought… they raped and beat me when I was in middle school" he was shocked that something like that happened to me. "I'm sorry" I waved my hands and gave him a smile "I'm fine now that we were able to find them at last" I said and looked at uncle.

"We can turn them in now, right?" I asked "yea but it's going to be hard but I'm sure we can do something… just let me do everything ok" he gets down on his knees and looks at me. "I'll try to do everything I can ok" I nod and gave him a hug.

* * *

We walked back out of the room I walked back to Daiki and stood next to him "Daiki I need you to watch Nana for me while I make a couple of phone calls" "of course" uncle nods and walks out leaving me with the four males in the locker room. "Nana what does your uncle do for a living" "he's a cop" I said and sat down on the bench.

They looked at me and then to each other "no seriously what does he do" Daiki said and I looked up at him.

"I am serious"

"He looks like a yakuza"

"Yea like he's the boss of some big group"

"You guys have problems he doesn't look like that"

"Yea he does with his hair slicked back and he's wearing a suit"

"And he came in here with sunglasses on"

"That screams yakuza"

"That screams that you guys need to stop watching so much TV"

"Just admit it that he's a yakuza Nana"

"He's not dammit he's a cop I've been to his office"

I looked at them with a serious face and crossed my arms "you guys are so mean my uncle wouldn't be in a gang or do anything bad if he had me and Joshua in his house" they laughed at me. "I'm being serious… Mr. Harasawa you believe me right" I looked at the older man and he nods. "I do when he came he showed us his badge" I looked at the others and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Told you so~" they laugh at me the door opens and Suki and Kise walk into the room. "Nana are you ok!" Kise runs up to me and grabs my hands "I'm fine Kise" "are you sure" "yes" he starts to cry and holds me closer to him. "K-Kise get off" "nooo~ I have to show you my love I was so worried that something bad happened to you~" I try to push Kise away from me. "Kise move" Daiki grabbed him from the back of his shirt and moved him over to Suki.

"Hey where did Takao and Shin go?"

"They left when things started to get a little crazy he told us that you weren't feeling good and then he and Takao left"

"Stupid Shin he could have come and checked on me"

"You know how Midorimacchi is"

I pout and sat on the bench "so are you sure you're ok, Nana" I nod and took a big sigh "I'm just tired and my face is sore" I rub my cheek and looked at Kise. "Awww~ Nana here I'll give you a kiss so that it feels better" he gets closer to me and Daiki's hand gets in the way. "Aominecchi why did you get in the way" "she's my girlfriend Kise not yours" he glares at him and Kise shrinks back.

Uncle comes back in the crowded room "ok Nana I called my co-workers and they said that they would take care of it" I get up and hugged uncle. "Great" I snuggled in his chest and he pats my head he looks up and Daiki, Imayoshi, and Wakamatsu senpai looked at uncle. "What do I have something on my face" he touches his face and I looked up at him "no they think that you're in a gang because the way your dressed" I said and let go of him.

He laughs and then he looks at them "well that's kind of funny because I was in a gang when I was in high school" I looked at uncle with my mouth open "you're lying right" I asked and he shook his head. "I thought I told you this before I even showed you the pictures" I thought back when I was in uncles room go through his photo album.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Uncle who is this?" I point to a picture of a guy with blond hair and pierced ears "oh that was me when I was in high school" "whaa~ no way you dyed your hair and even had piercings that so cool~" I said as I looked through more of the pictures of him._

"_Yea I was in a gang before but we broke up and now most of us are in the military or are cops like me really funny since we said that we wouldn't join some…." I wasn't really paying attention to uncle when he was talking I just nod and smiled at him._

_**End flashback~**_

I face palm myself "I totally forgot about that or more like I didn't really listen when you were talking" I said and looked up at uncle. "Hehe that's fine but almost everyone my age might know about it so don't worry" he pats my head. "Ok let's go home Nana, Daiki you coming too right" uncle looks at him and he nods "let's go then" he leaves first and then I wait from Daiki to get changed. "Oh Nana here" Kise hands me a bag full of toys and snacks "you got this for me?" I said and he nods with a smile. "Not only me Takao and Midorimacchi got it for you too" "aww that four eyed monster got me something too~" I looked at the bag and Kise points to one.

"He said that this one is your lucky item" he pointed towards a green weasel thing it was cute "seriously" I laughed when I looked at it. Daiki and I left and headed towards uncle's car "hey before we go do you want to play a game" Daiki said as he stops and looks towards the game stands "hmmm ok" I ran over to him and held his hand. "Oh did I show you my fishes" I brought the bag of fishes to view "they're really pretty and cute right" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Yea they are" he said looking forward I smiled at him and squeezed his hand "we should do a game that won't take long uncle is waiting for us at his car" I said and looked around us. "How about that" he points to a shooting game "I don't know how to do that" "its fine I'll win you something" he said and dragged me along. He pays for the game and his arm stretches out with the toy gun in his hand he takes aim and knocks over one of the prizes.

He looked really cool standing there with his back straight holding the gun with one arm "here" he holds out a stuffed bunny towards me. "Thank you" I smiled at him with red cheeks "…. I'm going to get one more" he said and turned back to the game. "But this is enough isn't it?" I asked him as he picked up the gun again "just a couple more and then we go" I huffed and gave him a weary smile.

He won more toys then I could hold and it only took a couple of minute to do it "man your aim is really good" I said to him as I watch him shoot more of the prizes. "Well I am the best" he said with a smirk and I roll my eyes at him. "This is nice" "what" "being here with you watching you play games it would have been better if we didn't come across that guy" I said and looked at the toys that were in the bag.

"I guess" I looked at him with a pout as we walked out of the school "I'm tired I can't wait to go to sleep" I said and yawned in my hand. "Me too… how about you stay over at my place" Daiki wrapped his arm around me.

"Mmmm, I guess I could" I leaned in him

"Mom would be happy to see you I think my old man is lighting up on the whole thing"

"How do you know?"

"Whenever you're outside with Joshua he watches you guys with a smile"

"Really?"

"Yea I caught him once do doing that"

"What he do"

"He was all 'I-I'm not looking at them I-I saw a dog ran around and then it tripped!' he said that and then walked away"

"Pffft your dad is funny"

"No he's weird"

"Well you know like father like son"

"You saying I'm weird"

"No you're not weird your very normal"

"Don't be an ass"

I laughed at him as he pinched my cheek "if anything you're the weird one in this relationship" "am not!" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

We got home and I gave the fishes to my uncle to put in the house I went to get Joshua from Daiki's house. "Joshua look what daddy got you" I said as I held out some snacks and toys "wow all of that is for me" he says as he looked at all of the toys and snacks in the bag. "Yea he won them in a game" Joshua grabbed them bag of toys and sat on the floor of the living.

"If I knew you guys were going to have a festival at school I would have brought Joshua there" Daiki's mom said as she brought us tea. "Daiki didn't tell you" "no he didn't" she leered at him "I didn't want you to come" he said and looked the other way. "That's mean Daiki" I said and pinched his arm "it's ok Nana maybe next time I'll go" I smiled at her "I'll make sure to tell you next time" she smiled at me and went back to the kitchen.

Daiki's father was home but he wasn't in the living room with us he was in the kitchen with his wife. "Mommy you know grandpa played with me while you were at school" "r-really" "mhm" I looked at Daiki and he looked as shocked as I was. "We played with my toys and then we played power rangers and then and then…" Joshua kept talking about the different things him and Daiki's dad did today.

I'm glad that he's not rejecting Joshua he could use a good grandfather like Daiki's dad "that's nice sweetheart" I smiled at him as he told me more. "Yea grandpa is really fun" he said and smiled at himself I smiled along with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Happy Birthday Daiki!

Author's note: so I just thought of doing this chapter about Daiki's birthday since I missed it like a while back! Lame~ anyways I want to write a little something for his birthday so here it is~ enjoy!

* * *

I was standing in my kitchen bake and cooking Joshua was sitting at the counter watching me as I cooked. "Mommy what are you doing?" he asked me "I'm baking your daddy's a cake and cooking his favorite food" I said as I looked at him with a smile. He slammed his little hands on the counter he surprised me when he did that "w-what's wrong Joshua!" I said as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know daddy's birthday" he said with a pout "I guess I never told you but it's today that's why I'm baking and cooking" I said and continued. "Mommy can you help me down" I nod to him and walked over and put him down. "Where are you going I thought you wanted to watch me cooking" I said and he nods but he kept walking backwards "I do but I have to go do something" he said and ran off.

I laughed to myself and looked back at the food "Nana what smells so good" uncle walks in sniffing the air. "I'm cooking some food and baking a cake" "what you cooking" "teriyaki burger it's Daiki's favorite" I said with a smile. "Hmmm~ and the cake" "it's for him too" I said and placed the burger on a plate I made enough for everyone. "What's the special occasion" "Daiki's birthday" I opened the oven and poked the cake "not done yet" I said and closed it.

"That's sweet of you" "thanks" I looked at him and smiled "by the way I just ran into Joshua in the hallway where is he heading to" "beats me he just asked me to put him down and he ran off" I shrugged my shoulders and picked my phone up.

I dialed Suki's number and waited for her to pick up **"Hello"**

"Suki how's it going on your end"

"**Badly Nana he's getting real annoyed~"**

"Well it's not done yet he can't get back here"

"**I know but I don't know if I can keep him here that long"**

"Go to one of his favorite spots or something the guys haven't even gotten here either"

"**Hnnng~ Nana~"**

"I know Suki but just hang in there k"

"**K I'll talk to you later I'll call if he leaves me k"**

"K bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed uncle laughs and I look at him "not funny Daiki can be a hand full when he doesn't want to do something" I said and put my phone down. "Those guys better hurry up and get here! It shouldn't be so hard to get here" I said and bit my thumb nail uncle laughs and walks out of the kitchen. "Hey Nana can you come here" uncle calls me and walk into the living room "what's wrong" I asked and he motioned me towards him.

He then opened the curtains and points to a group of guys looking confused "do you know them?" he asked and I nod and walked outside. "Hey guys!" I shout to them from my door step "over here don't you see the number and name plate" I said and point to the house. "Sorry Nana" Imayoshi senpai said and rubbed the back of his head.

They walked towards me "welcome to my home" I said and showed them in "nice place" they commented and took their shoes off. I showed them to the living room where uncle was "you guys can wait" I said and they all sat on the couch and on the chairs and floor. Uncle looked at them all and smiled "it's nice to see you all" he said and they all bowed and greeted back to him "ok well I'll be in the kitchen you guys can help yourself to the food on the coffee table" I said and went back to the kitchen.

I opened the oven again and poked the cake "awesome~ it's done" I took the cake out and placed it on the counter. "Ok now I'll wait a little while and then decorate it~" I said.

* * *

I finished decorating the cake and stepped back to look at my masterpiece "it's perfect~" I shouted to the air with victory in my eyes. My phone rings and I answer it "hello"

"**Nana Daiki is heading home and I can't stop him what do I do?!" **

"It's ok Suki I was about to call you it's ok for him to come now I'm done and the guys got here a while ago so everything is ready"

"**Ok then we'll be there soon"**

"Ok bye"

I put my phone down and looked at the cake "so perfect" I smiled and took a picture of it. I walked towards the living room and looked at the guys sitting around talking and eating "ok guys listen" I said and clapped my hands to get their attention "Daiki is coming soon so I want everyone to prepare yourself when he gets here I want everyone to wish him a happy birthday k" I smiled to them and they all nod.

"Perfect I want someone look out for him and warn me when he's here k" they all get up to get to the window and I shake my head. "I said someone not everyone- of whatever" I walked back out of the living room and headed upstairs. "Joshua are you in the room" I called out to him before he could answer I opened the door and found him on the floor with the Christmas wrapping all around him "J-Joshua what are you doing" I asked him as I looked at him with a weary smile "n-nothing go away" he said hiding whatever it was behind his back "ok well I just wanted to tell you that daddy is coming soon so be downstairs before he gets here ok" he nods and I left the room.

"He's so cute" I said to myself as I walked down the hallway "Nana" I looked up and saw uncle walking towards me. "Where's Joshua?" "in my room he's wrapping a gift for Daiki but he doesn't want me to know" I whispered to him. "Can you go and help him I don't want him to cut himself" "sure" I nod and walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys any sign of him" I asked the group of guys at the window "no" they all said "ok keep up the good work" I said to them and they all smiled and look back out the window. "Something smells good did you cook Nana" I nod to Imayoshi senpai "yea I cooked Daiki his favorite food and a cake I cooked some other food for everyone else" I said and sat next to him. "Hard day's work, huh" I nod "yup now I just have to wait until he gets here and-" "He's here!" they all shout and get away from the window "ok guys stay here in the living room" they all nod and I run to the door. "Uncle! Joshua! Daiki is here!" I shout to them from the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll be there just let him in!" "K" I went to the door and looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair and straighten out my dress. "Ok" I nod and opened the door when they knocked "hi~" I greeted Suki and Daiki. "Hi Nana you look pretty today" Suki said with a smile "thank you come in" I said to them. I hugged Suki and then Daiki and gave him a kiss "why the hell was I dragged around the whole place" Daiki complained as he took his shoes off.

But then he stopped as he saw all the shoes on the floor "what the hell is this" Daiki said and I covered his eyes. "N-now Daiki enough talking let's go to the living room" I walked in front of him with him slumped over. Suki opened the door and I take my hands away from his eyes "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE!" everyone screams out with big smiles on their faces. I ran to the kitchen and brought out the cake.

"Happy birthday Daiki" I said with cake in front of me and walking towards him "…." Daiki stayed quiet and looked at everyone and then to me. He looked at the cake he smiled a little and then looked at the others "how the hell do you guys know it's my birthday" he looks at his team. "Nana told us" "what you didn't want us to know about your birthday" they all teased him and Daiki was getting annoyed. "Ok enough all of you now let's sit around the cake k" I said and walked over to the coffee table and placed the cake in the middle Suki dragged Daiki with us and sat him in front of the cake.

"Now let's sing the birthday song" I said and smiled at everyone "wait wait!" Joshua yelled from the stairs and ran to us with uncle behind him. He runs up to Daiki and climb on his legs and sat down "ok" he says with a smile. We began to sing the song I looked at everyone as they all sang and I smiled, I then turned my attention to Daiki. He was sitting there looking at everyone with a sour look and then he looked Joshua clapping his hands as he sang to Daiki.

That made Daiki smile and clapped along with Joshua once we were done singing the song everyone clapped. I lit the candles "ok Daiki now make a wish" I said and he looks at the fire flickers and then he blows them out. Everyone cheers and whistles and wishes Daiki a happy birthday "can we eat now" Wakamatsu senpai said and everyone laughs. "Yea we can eat now" I said and took the cake to the kitchen.

With the help of Suki, Joshua, and uncle we passed out all of the food to everyone the last one was Daiki but he wanted to eat his food away from everyone else. I sat with him at the counter "is it good" I asked him as I watch him devour the food in front of him. "Mm" he says with food in his mouth I smiled as I watch him finish his food. "There's still more do you want another" "please" he says and hands me his plate.

I walk to the oven and placed another burger on the plate I was about to turn when I felt Daiki hug me from behind. I looked up at him "you ok" he nods and nuzzles in the crook of my neck "thank you" he said and I smiled. "You're welcome" I said and turned to look at him I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I looked at him with a smile "let's finish eating and then it's cake time" I said and grabbed the plate from the stove.

* * *

After everyone finished eating I cut up the cake and passed it out to everyone "Nana did you bake this" Imayoshi senpai asked me. "Yea is it bad you don't like it" I started to panic as I looked at him "no, no I like it it's really good" he said "yea Nana it's really good" Sakurai said with frosting on the corner of his mouth. "Heh, thanks I'm glad you guys like it" I looked at everyone and they were all enjoying it "mommy I want more" Joshua came up to me with his plate "ok sweetie" I cut him another piece.

"Here you go" I said and hand him his plate he runs back to Daiki and sits in between his legs. Daiki was sitting on the floor with the others as made small talk. "Nana this is so awesome!" "Yea you should bake us cakes when it's our birthdays" some of the guys came up to me and praised me on the cake. "I'm glad you guys like it maybe during practice I'll bring some baked goodies how about that" I said as I looked at them all. "Awesome!" "I can't wait!" I smiled at them as I ate some of the cake and sat down.

After everyone ate their cake and said happy birthday to Daiki one last time they all left the only ones in the house now were me, Suki, Joshua, and uncle. Daiki was watching TV wearing the party hat that Wakamatsu senpai and Imayoshi senpai put on him. I smiled as I took a picture of him sitting there watching TV this would be my billionths time I took a picture today of Daiki and the others.

"What are you doing" Daiki looked at me as I sat in front of my laptop "I'm just uploading all of the pictures I took of you guys onto my computer" I said as I hook up my phone to the computer. He gets up and looks at all of the pictures that I took "how many did you take!" "A lot you guys were funny I couldn't help it" I said as I looked up at him. "Delete the ones with me in them" Daiki said as his hand moves towards the computer but I smack his hand.

"No touchy"

"The hell"

"Like I said no touchy that means no touching things that aren't yours"

"Like I care"

"Daiki stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You ass don't touch my computer!"

I wrestled with Daiki to the floor to keep him away from my computer "Daiki stop resisting" I said as I tried to get on top of him and pin him down. Daiki got on top of me but I would slide under him and tackle him from behind. We kept this up until Joshua came up to us "mommy, daddy what are you doing?" he looked at us with his head to the side. "Nothing sweetie we're just wrestling" 'man that sounds like what parents would say when they're kids walk in on them having sex' I thought as I laid on the floor. "What's wrong Joshua did you want something from us" I asked him and he walks over to Daiki.

He fidgets a little "what's wrong little man" Daiki said as he sat on top of me "I-I wanted to give you something" Joshua said as he looked to the side with little red cheeks. "Yea what is it" Joshua moves the present in front of him and we could see how hard he tried to cover the little toy. Uncle was with him while he was wrapping it but I guess he didn't want him to help him wrap it.

"Here" Joshua said and pushed the present in Daiki's hand he then kissed Daiki and ran away. We looked at the present "we'll open it" I said as I looked up at the present. He unwraps the present and it was Joshua's favorite teddy bear "wow" I said with a smile and Daiki looked down at me "what?" "Joshua really loves you Daiki" he rises his brow "how do you know that" I point to the teddy bear. "He would only let people he really likes get near that teddy bear. That was his very first toy he loves that thing if he gave you that as a present he really likes you" I looked at the teddy bear and smiled.

Daiki looked at it for a moment and then a smile spread across his lips I cupped his face with my hand and he looks down at me. "Happy birthday Daiki" I said and gave him a kiss "thanks" he returns a kiss to me.


End file.
